


Quando ele esteve aqui

by sorvetae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Romance, Studio Ghibli References, Universo Alternativo - As memórias de Marnie, moral da história: não saia em nevascas, não o chanyeol não vê gente morta, ok talvez ele veja, ou saia né no final valeu a pena, tem magia tem mistério tem casa assombrada e bailes de gente rica, é um pouco triste porém depende
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 43,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorvetae/pseuds/sorvetae
Summary: Park Chanyeol, alguém que resume a si mesmo como uma pessoa solitária e que dá trabalho demais aos seus pais, se vê na obrigação de viajar para o interior durante o inverno e morar com a sua avó, tudo graças aos seus problemas respiratórios. Em sua opinião, Boseong nada mais era do que uma cidade desinteressante e cheia de lendas sobre os fantasmas que vivem do outro lado da baía. Isso até o dia em que ficou encurralado por uma nevasca e precisou conseguir abrigo em uma daquelas casas, notando como tudo lá dentro era possuidor de muito mais vida do que os outros habitantes acreditavam. Principalmente Byun Baekhyun, filho dos barões e o seu mais novo motivo para sorrir.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	1. O CADERNO AFOGADO, A VIAGEM DE INVERNO E AS HISTÓRIAS DE FANTASMAS

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT #15  
> Inspirado em As Memórias de Marnie.
> 
> Oi! Tudo bom com vocês?  
> Obrigada por dar uma chance à essa bebezinha e eu espero de coração que você goste de histórias de fantasmas! Mas caso não goste, não precisa ficar com medo. Eu juro que teremos apenas fantasmas bonzinhos por aqui, com direito a boinas fofas e livrinhos sobre plantas medicinais. 
> 
> Primeiro de tudo, eu queria agradecer à Gigi @indelikaido pela betagem e sugestões maravilhosas, sério! Eu estava tão focada em escrever sem parar que, quando a insegurança bateu e eu fiquei presa no lugar, a sua ajuda foi fundamental para me ajudar a continuar. Muito muito muuuuuuito obrigada mesmo!!!! Além dela, eu queria agradecer à Mia @dustlights por ter doado o plot 15. Eu já te disse isso, mas foi amor a primeira vista! Há muito tempo que eu pensava sobre histórias de fantasmas e amor além das datas, mas isso só foi possível no momento em que "Quando ele esteve aqui" e eu tivemos nosso primeiro contato. Eu aprendi muito com essa fanfic e também doei muito de mim enquanto a escrevia. Espero de coração que você goste de como eu a desenvolvi e se apaixone por esses dois tanto quanto eu!
> 
> E, por fim, quero agradecer para todos os meus amigos e familiares que me apoiaram desde a adoção de plots. Para todos os que sentaram e me ouviram contar animada sobre o que eu estava fazendo e, claro, para todo mundo que ia no twitter me mandar escrever quando eu passava tempo demais online e esquecia que tinha prazos aajskdkjs.
> 
> Essa história é meu presente de Natal para vocês! Fiquem confortáveis e peguem um cafézinho (ou suquinho bem gelado :p ) para a leitura! 
> 
> Caso gostem e queiram entrar no clima, eu preparei uma playlistzinha bem soft para a leitura! Vocês podem ouví-la bem [aqui!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5kaerRbBSkGwIknjmInlQ5?si=ggbvTrkISwu92s_ZHgj0Kg)
> 
> (agora, só para não perder meus antigos costumes)  
> Com muuuuuuito amor,  
> Sandman :)

_"Fantasmas são essas lembranças fortes demais para serem esquecidas. Ecoando ao longo dos anos e se recusando a serem apagadas pelo tempo"._

_— CRK, A menina submersa._

**ESTAVAM AGITADOS** naquele dia. 

Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores de armários durante o horário de almoço, conseguia vê-los pisando forte de um lado ao outro. Eles encurralavam alunos inocentes e gritavam com qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. Mesmo estando acostumado com o comportamento agressivo, eu não conseguia evitar temer ser uma de suas vítimas. Felizmente, sempre fui do tipo invisível. Carregado com a sorte de passar despercebido para todos, até eles.

Decidido a aproveitar o tempo livre desenhando, recolhi meus materiais no meu armário e fui em passos apressados para o pátio dos fundos, ignorando os murmúrios dos grupinhos e estando plenamente satisfeito em não fazer parte de nenhum deles. Cultivo o pensamento de que o mundo é uma grande bolha. Há os que estão dentro e os que estão fora¹. Estive desse outro lado por toda a vida e, com sinceridade, nunca fui de me importar tanto com isso. Amizades escolares serão insignificantes depois que eu me formar no colégio, de qualquer forma.

Curtindo minha própria solidão, me sentei na grama verdinha, de um ponto que me dava uma boa visão de toda a escola e as árvores que a cercavam. Acho que, desde que me entendo por gente, tenho uma certa inclinação para a arte no geral. Acho gratificante a possibilidade de criar uma obra, assiná-la e me orgulhar de seu resultado. Gosto da sensação de que sou capaz de capturar o mundo com os olhos e tornar sua paisagem uma fantasia nas minhas páginas. Tem sido assim desde sempre e, em todos os meus cadernos, as folhas são completamente preenchidas com partes do que se passa na minha cabeça. 

E como hoje as pessoas desse colégio simplesmente não saem da minha cabeça, acho justo finalmente dar um espaço para elas em minhas obras.

O grafite deslizava no papel, criando formas e decorando as páginas com meus traços. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes desenhei esta estrutura, as paredes em tom avermelhado, janelas altas e teto abobadado. Minha escola não tinha nada de bonito quando vista à distância, mas havia algo na forma como a luz do inverno batia nos vitrais no fim de tarde, colorindo o pátio com seus tons. Nada de especial a olho nu, mas incrível na minha percepção detalhista.

Em uma capital como Seul, estudar em um colégio tradicional me oferecia tudo o que meus pais acreditavam que eu precisava. Um pátio com árvores, professores rígidos e espaço o suficiente para me perder nos corredores. É natural que eu não goste da maior parte da minha realidade aqui dentro, mas ainda assim me esforço para manter minhas notas acima da média e fugir do caminho de qualquer um que eu possa atrapalhar. Porém, apesar de tudo, nunca peço para ir embora. Porque pessoas como eu não se encaixam, independente do espaço ou tempo. 

— Ei! — Uma voz gritou ao longe, mas não dei muita atenção. Elas nunca falam comigo. — Park Chanyeol, estou falando com você.

Senti puxarem o caderno das minhas mãos, derrubando meu lápis e quase me arrastando junto pela força que eu depositava no papel. Levantei o olhar, claramente assustado, mas não tive tempo de reagir. Seu punho atravessou meu rosto e o impacto me derrubou no chão onde estava sentado, sentindo o gosto metálico se espalhar por meu paladar. 

— Isso é por ficar de gracinha para a Yuri — disse enquanto se abaixava ao meu lado. Pude reparar pelo canto do olho quando ele olhou para algum dos outros rapazes e confirmou com a cabeça.

Os chutes foram desferidos nas minhas costas e costelas. Não conseguia sequer dizer que não sabia do que ele falava, meu peito chiou e o ar fez falta. Sabia o que aquilo significava, mas meu inalador estava longe demais na minha bolsa para que eu o alcançasse e as pancadas continuavam incessantes e dolorosas, me impedindo de pedir para pararem. 

— Yixing! A diretora — alguém avisou e eles interromperam as agressões. 

O tal Yixing gesticulou para que fossem embora e eu ainda consegui ver o momento em que jogaram meu caderno na fonte, perdendo o que pareceram horas apenas observando as páginas inundadas. Ouvi ao longe uma voz dizendo que não havia terminado, mas estava ocupado demais lutando por ar para que pudesse dar atenção. 

Quando se tem crises asmáticas, o mundo tende a pesar ao seu redor. Por mais que normalmente eu chie ou sinta o aperto no peito, os sintomas pioram ao ponto de achar que posso morrer. Tudo devido ao inchaço das vias aéreas, estreitando as passagens de ar e me impedindo de realizar a tarefa mais natural de todas: respirar. Nenhum deles saberia o que isso significa, muito menos o que podem causar quando suas intenções eram apenas “dar um sustinho”. 

Me ergueram do chão depois de alguns minutos, praticamente enfiando o inalador na minha boca sem o mínimo cuidado ou experiência. Ainda assim, quis agradecer a quem quer que fosse mesmo que a agonia não me permitisse. No momento em que minhas vias respiratórias dilataram, retornando ao normal, eu estava fraco demais para sibilar um simples “obrigado” que fosse.

Continuaram me carregando para dentro do colégio e todos me olhavam. Era boa a sensação de ser invisível na maior parte do tempo, porque desaparecer evitava os olhares de pena. Esses mesmos que estou recebendo agora, acompanhados do susto de terem presenciado um episódio de agressão num colégio que costumava ser pacífico. 

Reconheci a porta da enfermaria junto do doutor que ajudou que me carregassem para dentro e a me deitarem na maca. Relaxar meu corpo em uma superfície macia foi o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ignorar a maioria dos exames feitos, não demorando muito para dar voz ao cansaço e me deixar descansar um pouco. Só por uns minutinhos.

Acordei não muito tempo depois, pelo o que me pareceu. O Sol ainda brilhava janela afora e alguns alunos ainda aproveitavam o intervalo do almoço para se divertirem na grama verde. Automaticamente me lembrei dos desenhos destruídos e quase chorei, levando as mãos ao rosto para apertar os olhos e segurar as lágrimas.

— Ah! Você acordou. — Fui despertado dos meus pensamentos por uma voz no canto oposto do quarto. — Estava com medo de que dormisse por muito tempo. Sabe, eu pesquisei e pessoas asmáticas tendem a dormir bastante depois de crises. 

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, reconhecendo o garoto uniformizado como Kim Jongdae, um colega meu das aulas de cálculo. Ele parecia falar com incerteza, talvez até um pouco tímido, apesar de sua personalidade tipicamente tagarela. Tentei me sentar para respondê-lo, mas ele saltou da cadeira onde estava, vindo na minha direção para me impedir.

— Não pode! O doutor pediu para eu ficar de olho em você. Precisa descansar depois de tudo — falou com cuidado, afofando o travesseiro para que eu ficasse confortável. — Ele foi ligar para seus pais, caso não se importe. 

Assenti com a cabeça e aceitei seu cuidado, mesmo que ainda desconfiado pelo episódio recente. Espiei rapidamente o resto do quarto e pude notar minha bolsa no canto do chão, junto do caderno destruído que ainda empoçava água ao seu redor. 

— Você quem me trouxe aqui? — Perguntei, notando como minha voz ainda estava rouca e como minhas costelas doíam para falar. 

— Uhum — afirmou com um sorriso. — Eu já havia te visto com o inalador, então corri para te ajudar assim que eles saíram de perto, _tsc_ , aqueles brutamontes não sabem que podem matar alguém com essas coisas?

— As vezes acho que essa é a intenção — soltei com um sorrisinho sem graça e olhei para Jongdae. — Obrigado, de qualquer forma. 

— Disponha! — Eu sabia que ele falaria mais alguma coisa, pois abriu os lábios algumas vezes, mas foi interrompido pela porta se abrindo e o doutor passando por lá com minha mãe em sua cola. 

— Obrigado pela ajuda, senhor Kim, mas já pode retornar para a aula. Não queremos te atrapalhar. — O médico sorriu para meu colega e Jongdae afirmou com a cabeça, olhando para mim uma última vez para me desejar melhoras antes de sair da enfermaria. 

Olhei para os adultos, me sentindo terrivelmente envergonhado pelo trabalho que estava dando a eles. Sabia que ter um filho como eu não era fácil. Meus pais já gastaram rios de dinheiro com exames e medicamentos para meus problemas respiratórios e eu não conseguia evitar me sentir um estorvo por dar tanto trabalho. 

— Meu amor — minha mãe chamou. — Como está? Está com muitas dores?

Ela acariciou os fios do meu cabelo, fazendo-me fechar os olhos por um segundo, mas abrindo em seguida ao lembrar que o doutor ainda nos observava. Pigarreei baixinho, afastando seu toque para olhar o médico, esperando que falasse algo. 

— Bem — ele começou. — Estava esperando você acordar para liberá-lo para casa. Teve sorte que seu amigo Jongdae conhece sua situação e foi rápido em ajudar. Temia que o pior pudesse acontecer caso não. 

Ele sorriu e minha mãe afastou seu toque para encará-lo de braços cruzados e sua melhor expressão ameaçadora. Eu sabia que o chão tremia aos pés de Park Hyoyeon todas as vezes em que ela ativava seu modo super-protetor. 

— Sorte? Doutor eu espero que saiba que vou exigir que cada um daqueles garotos seja devidamente punido. Sorte teve a diretora que eu não a pude encontrar ainda, isso sim! — O médico me olhou com um sorrisinho calmo, como se achasse graça da reação da minha mãe e tirou os óculos do rosto, suspirando antes de falar:

— Minha senhora, por favor — pediu, erguendo a mão para que pudesse falar. — Vamos tomar as providências. Não aceitamos nenhum tipo de agressão aqui. Ninguém sairá impune. 

Minha mãe pareceu relaxar ao ouvir aquilo, voltando a atenção para mim com um bico entristecido nos lábios. Ela acariciou meus cabelos mais uma vez, mas logo voltou a olhar o doutor, enquanto era submetido a mais alguns exames. Inspira. Segura. Expira. O estetoscópio gelava no meu peito exposto, acompanhando os batimentos a cada nova respiração. Sabia de todo o processo, havia passado por isso por praticamente toda a minha vida. Assim como já ouvi o que ele disse em seguida por mais vezes que pude contar:

— A asma é bem avançada. Dá para notar que ele está sempre chiando e mal consegue segurar o ar. Ele sente dor? Acredito que sim. Mesmo sem as agressões, o peito tende a doer. — Ele anotava algo em uma prancheta ao lado da cama e minha mãe ouvia suas palavras com atenção, confirmando os sintomas listados. — O inverno vai ser um perigo para ele… 

— Estamos acostumados a lidar com isso, doutor. Mas e os machucados? — Minha mãe perguntou, senti seus dedos tensionarem nos meus fios de cabelo. 

— Felizmente foram todos superficiais. Não acredito que queriam machucá-lo de verdade, mas posso receitar uma pomada para os roxos da pele. — Minha mãe assentiu e ele anotou mais uma vez. — Agora, continuando o assunto sobre a asma. Se me permite dizer, eu acho que Chanyeol já sofreu demais nas mãos dessa doença e vocês deveriam pensar no que seria melhor para seu bem-estar. 

— Eu sempre prezei pelo bem-estar do meu filho, doutor. — Seu tom era ácido, cheio de impaciência por estar sendo questionada sobre a forma de cuidar de mim.

— E eu não duvido disso, minha senhora. Apenas acredito que o ar seco do inverno na capital não fará bem à ele. Talvez pudessem passar as festas de fim de ano em algum lugar mais pacato e com ar puro. Vai fazer bem para ele ficar sem respirar toda essa poluição. 

Minha mãe pareceu ponderar por alguns minutos enquanto eu encarava os dois com estranheza. Finalmente voltando a fazer parte do assunto, eu quis dizer que não tínhamos um lugar com essas características para ir. Porém, Hyoyeon assentiu. Ela concordou com o doutor de que aquilo seria o melhor, sem nem me perguntar minha opinião sobre. 

— Bem… Até tem uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar. — Ela sorriu e eu só pude franzir o cenho, entendendo cada vez menos o que aquilo significava. 

[...]

Aparentemente, eu tinha uma avó paterna que não visitava desde a infância. Quando as agendas dos meus pais apertaram com o trabalho tornou-se difícil ter tempo para atravessar o país, então nunca mais fomos para lá. Eu mesmo entendi isso quando, na semana seguinte, estava prestes a pegar um voo para Jeolla do Sul, seguido de um trem até Boseong e mais alguns quilômetros de carro até a casa próxima à baía, pelas minhas contas. 

Meus pais decidiram que eu poderia ir sozinho antes, mesmo que minhas aulas ainda não tivessem acabado. Ao que parecia, eu já tinha notas o suficiente para não precisar encarar Yixing e todos seus amigos por um bom tempo. No fundo, havia um certo alívio, sim. Mas a sensação de ser um covarde fugindo não me abandonava, ainda que tentasse enxergar as coisas de outro modo. 

Para melhorar, sequer lembro desse lugar, ou das pessoas que ali vivem. Meu pai me contou que sua mãe e irmã ainda cuidavam da loja e da plantação de chá da família, mas foram as únicas que permaneceram em Boseong depois de todos os anos que se passaram. Até arriscou em me mostrar algumas fotos, mas eram antigas demais. Mal reconheci meu próprio pai nela e acredito que reconhecerei menos ainda a tal tia Taeyeon quando ela fosse me buscar. 

Entretanto, quando o transporte parou nos trilhos e eu saí já treinando buscá-la com o olhar, tudo estava estranhamente vazio. Ninguém além de mim desceu naquela estação e tudo ao redor pareceu parado no tempo. Não eram portas automáticas como as de Seul e toda a parede era revestida em tijolinhos vermelhos. Haviam algumas plantinhas em vasos embaixo das janelas brancas e a decoração de Natal fazia com que me sentisse em algum filme clichê que sempre é transmitido na véspera do feriado. 

Um aquecedor de modelo antigo estava ligado no interior, o cheiro de carvão queimado me forçou a tapar o nariz, usando as luvas nas minhas mãos para proteger as vias nasais. Pela pressa em proteger o rosto, mal reparei no corpo que vinha correndo em minha direção, me puxando para a rua. 

— Minha nossa, coitadinho! Eu até pedi para apagarem, mas o cheiro da fumaça ficaria ainda mais forte — a moça falou, segurando no meu rosto e examinando-o para ter certeza de que eu estava bem. 

Para minha surpresa, a reconheci rapidamente. As ondas castanhas do cabelo se assemelhavam com as mesmas que puxei do meu pai, assim como os olhos pequenos e rosto ovalado dos dois que pareciam idênticos. Tia Taeyeon era bem mais jovem do que a palavra “tia” me deixava associar. 

— Tá tudo bem — falei com a voz um pouco torta por ela estar apertando minhas bochechas. — Não é tão ruim assim e eu ainda consegui tampar na hora. 

— Certo. — Ela suspirou e finalmente soltou meu rosto, sorrindo um pouco sem graça por ter exagerado. — É que seu pai me adiantou umas coisas por telefone, mas sabe como é, né? Nós nunca sabemos como são as coisas de verdade até passar por elas. Enfim…

Ela soltou uma risadinha, ainda com as bochechas coradas e eu tentei sorrir de volta para garantir que estava tudo bem. Taeyeon me olhou de baixo parecendo verdadeiramente aliviada por não ter causado nenhum acidente no nosso primeiro dia. 

— Vamos? — Perguntou quando o silêncio entre nós dois ficou constrangedor demais. — Mamãe está preparando bolinhos de feijão doce para você! Comíamos muito isso quando crianças, então eu espero que você goste. 

— Eu gosto sim — contei enquanto sorria fraquinho para ela e me deixava ser guiado até seu carro. 

— Perfeito! Ah, quase me esqueci! — Bateu com a mão na própria testa e se curvou algumas vezes. — Sou sua tia Taeyeon! Você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, então vamos nos apresentar como se fosse a primeira vez, hm? É um prazer, Chanyeol!

Sorri para ela, achando engraçadinha sua forma falante e atrapalhada. Me curvei de volta, entendendo onde ela gostaria de chegar com isso. 

— É um prazer também, Taeyeon.

— Graças à Deus que me chamou pelo nome. Por mais que eu seja sua tia de verdade, vamos nos abster desses títulos, por favor. — Abriu a porta do carro e jogou minhas bolsas para o banco de trás. 

— Como quiser, noona. 

— Viu só? Muito melhor e ainda soamos como amigos. — Deu uma cotovelada fraquinha na minha costela e assumiu o local no banco de motorista.

As ruas de Boseong eram, definitivamente, muito diferentes de tudo que estava acostumado. Já havia começado a nevar nessa parte do país e pontinhos brancos coloriam toda a paisagem repleta de árvores e plantações. Por mais que esteja frio e o aquecedor se faça necessário, não é pesado como em Seul. Pelo contrário, acredito que eu realmente consiga respirar o mais próximo do normal por aqui. 

— Você sabe dirigir? — Ela me perguntou depois de um tempinho em silêncio, ao que eu encarava as paisagens do lado de fora. 

— Ainda não. Meu pai quer que eu faça o exame só depois de terminar o colégio. 

— E você está em que ano?

— No último. Mas não sei muito bem o que vou fazer depois — comentei com uma risadinha sem graça, encarando minhas mãos ainda agasalhadas. 

— Bem, se gostar de chá eu deixo a loja para você. — Ela riu com a própria brincadeira. — Vai respirar o cheirinho das plantas todos os dias, é um ótimo negócio. 

— Vou pensar na proposta — continuei no jogo. — Realmente ela é quase indispensável.

— Indispensável! Que adolescente não quer passar o resto da vida plantando e vendendo chá? — Rimos juntos e eu pude notar como a paisagem ia mudando ao que nos aproximávamos da baía. — Falando sério agora, não se pressione quanto a isso. A nossa carreira sempre aparece na hora certa e, por mais que eu brinque, amo o que faço. 

— Eu imagino. Parece ser interessante morar por aqui.

— Uhum. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar. E mesmo se não acabar conhecendo alguém da sua idade, eu mesma te levo para passear. Sobrinho meu não morre de tédio, posso garantir. Mesmo que você seja meu primeiro cobaia para testar minhas habilidades de tia, sei que os cachorrinhos que tomei conta na adolescência nunca reclamaram. 

— Vai cuidar de mim como cuidava de um cachorrinho? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha. 

— Quem é o bom menino da titia Tae? — Fez um biquinho, afinando a voz e me fazendo gargalhar. — Isso mesmo, o Chanyeolie! 

Deu algumas batidinhas no topo da minha cabeça e engatamos numa conversa sobre nossos interesses e gostos. Descobri que com certeza todo o bom humor da família tinha se concentrado em uma única pessoa, ao levar em conta de que meu pai não chegava nem perto de ser alegre ou divertido dessa forma. Mesmo que tivéssemos uma diferença considerável de idade, aos trinta e cinco anos Taeyeon ainda era capaz de me divertir como uma amiga que nunca tive. 

Era reconfortante.

Assim que chegamos na casa, o cheiro de comida se alastrou pelas minhas narinas só ao ter a porta da frente aberta. Meu estômago roncou com o estímulo que aqueles temperos causavam, dando-me conta da fome que eu sentia. 

— O cheiro está ótimo — Taeyeon comentou como se lesse meus pensamentos e eu sorri para ela. — Mãe? Chegamos.

— Estou aqui! — Ouvimos uma voz vinda da cozinha nos fundos da casa e Tae me levou até lá, deixando minhas malas no sofá para guardarmos depois. 

A casa não era muito espaçosa, pelo que pude notar. Térrea e possuía uma péssima divisão de cômodos. Porém, muito confortável e acolhedora. Obviamente decorada por duas mulheres que amam a vida que levavam, com cortinas estampadas, vasos de flores e mantas de tricô. 

— Ah, Yeolie! — Minha avó exclamou assim que me viu, me puxando para um abraço apertado, o qual correspondi completamente sem jeito. — Nunca vou perdoar seu pai por fazer você ficar longe por tanto tempo!

Ela sorria para mim e segurava no meu rosto. Nunca fui muito de contato físico, mas gostei um pouco do cuidado que ela usava para esfregar seus polegares nas minhas bochechas. Era doce, como seu sorriso. E ela ainda me olhava como se eu fosse o ser mais precioso de todo o mundo. 

— Oi vó — falei ainda sem graça, desviando meu olhar ao ouvir uma risadinha baixa de Taeyeon.

— Ele não é uma gracinha? Vou sequestrá-lo do Seojoon — minha noona brincou, indo até a pia para lavar as mãos. — Hmm, o cheiro está ótimo! 

Ela mexeu nas panelas e minha avó sorriu orgulhosa com o elogio. Soltou as mãos do meu rosto e foi até o fogão, onde Tae estava, tirando-a de perto da comida, logo depois de ela roubar um pedacinho de carne. Parecia uma criancinha travessa fugindo da mãe depois de roubar um doce e a cena me fez gargalhar baixinho.

— Está com fome, querido? — Assenti e Taeyeon completou:

— Morrendo! Estamos definhando de fome e se eu fosse você alimentava nós dois logo. A não ser que queira dois jovens mortos na sua sala de estar. — Fez uma pose dramática e eu só sabia rir da cena, ainda mais quando a mais velha a agrediu com um pano de prato. 

— Vão para a mesa então. Vou levar para vocês. — Tentei me oferecer para ajudá-la, mas Taeyeon já me puxava pela mão e sorria animada. 

— Finalmente! 

Naquela noite eu descobri que era possível sorrir muito mais do que eu acreditava. Minha avó e Taeyeon eram sinônimo de leveza. E eu ri até as bochechas doerem, a barriga contrair e quase engasgar com o arroz mais vezes do que pude contar. 

— Não acredito que meu pai me escondeu vocês por tanto tempo — comentei distraidamente enquanto ajudava minha tia com as louças. 

— Igualmente — ela concordou. — Confesso que achei que você fosse um careta chatonildo igual ele. 

— Realmente vê ele dessa forma? — Comecei a rir, terminando de enxaguar o último copo e entregando para ela secar. 

— Ele nunca foi a pessoa mais sorridente de todas. Não pode me julgar, ok?

Concordei ainda com um sorriso e voltei para a sala, onde vovó estava sentada no sofá assistindo a novela. 

— Ah, Yeol! Vem aqui — me chamou, batendo no espaço entre suas pernas no chão. Olhei para Taeyeon e ela me incentivou a andar até lá com um sorriso e fazer o que ela pediu.

— Seu pai provavelmente não contou, não é? Tenho a impressão de que ele não fala muito sobre a gente. — Comprimi os lábios e concordei sem graça. Ela deitou minha cabeça no seu colo, enquanto eu me sentava no chão da sala. — Mas ele gostava de quando eu fazia isso, sempre foi um garoto carente de carinho. 

Taeyeon a acompanhou nas risadas e minha avó começou a acariciar meu cabelo, embrenhando os dedinhos enrugados entre meus cachos. Algo na forma que ela pressionava os dígitos, dando alguns leves puxões, me levou a relaxar no lugar. Tinha a leve impressão de que poderia dormir a qualquer momento, mas era gostoso de sentir. Seu cuidado na massagem fazia com que meu peito aquecesse e eu me senti zelado pela primeira vez em muito tempo. E sem nenhuma culpa por isso.

— Gosta de histórias? Quero te contar uma. — Ela se animou. Meus olhos já estavam fechados, mas eu ouvia atentamente cada uma das suas palavras, mesmo em um quase transe. — Há muitos anos atrás, antes do seu pai nascer, eu conheci um rapaz. 

_“Ele vivia do outro lado da baía e era filho de um barão muito rico que vivia por aqui. Sabe? Todo o lado de lá era muito rico naquela época e eles viviam se exibindo com festa e pompa. Eram lindas. Lembro-me de sonhar com os vestidos de baile que as moças usavam. As flores e enfeites de cabelo. Nunca teria dinheiro para isso tudo, mas a minha sorte era que o meu rapaz não se importava._

_Ele era o filho mais velho de dois. Encantador de todas as formas, por sinal. Vinha me buscar de barco e me levava para piqueniques nos seus jardins. Quase dei meu primeiro beijo com ele, mas disse que queria esperar pelo noivado. Era apenas uma brincadeira, mas ele aceitou. Semanas depois, meu garoto me pediu em casamento._

_Foi uma emoção grande demais. Ele me deu um anel que pertenceu à sua falecida mãe e jantou comigo e com meus pais, bem aqui nessa casa apenas para pedir minha mão à eles. Estavam todos tão orgulhosos e animados. Ele me prometeu um baile só para mim, onde dançaríamos por toda a noite. Prometeu tantas coisas… Mas nunca cumpriu._

_Seu pai, o barão, odiou a ideia de ele se casar com uma moça comum do lado pobre da baía. E ao descobrir as intenções dele, prometeu seu primogênito em casamento com a filha de um comerciante rico. Deu a desculpa de que precisava disso para os negócios e precisava ser o meu noivo, porque seu outro menino era novo demais._

_O noivado acabou e eu fui a única que sofreu de verdade. Além de sair como mal falada pelas pessoas ruins. Eu sabia que aquela não era a verdadeira vontade do meu noivo, mas ainda assim ele aceitou. Ou era isso ou era perder toda a sua herança. Nenhum jovem que se preze gostaria disso. Apenas fez o que julgou certo, mesmo que tenha levado até nossa separação._

_Depois de alguns anos eles saíram de Boseong e eu nunca mais o vi. Conheci seu avô e tive dois filhos lindos. E agora ganhei meu netinho de volta. Não podia estar mais feliz!”_

Abri os olhos assustado. Todo o relaxamento proporcionado se dissipou ao final da história. Fitei Taeyeon assustado e ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Parecia prever que eu perguntaria sobre a veracidade dessa história, mas ainda assim não me contive em questionar:

— Isso é sério? 

— Cada palavra. — Minha avó sorriu. — Mas já está muito tarde para continuar com historinhas. Vamos dormir?

Minha tia concordou e se levantou, me chamando para ir junto porque me mostraria o quarto onde iria dormir. Era o antigo quarto do meu pai e os móveis ainda continuavam intocados desde a época em que ele viveu aqui. Nada além de uma cama de casal e um armário de madeira, mas ela me confortou dizendo que se eu quisesse mais cor, poderia escolher uma cortina. 

Mesmo deitado e ainda meio molenga pela seção de relaxamento, não consegui pregar os olhos com facilidade. Meu coração ainda acelerava e eu até acreditei que pudesse ser mais uma das costumeiras crises, entretanto, ainda respirava normalmente. 

E quando peguei no sono, eu entendi. Talvez meu coração acelerasse por esse lugar. 

[...]

O dia seguinte passou rápido. Muito mais do que acreditei ser possível quando fui avisado de que deveria vir passar o inverno no campo. Graças à neve da madrugada, precisamos limpar toda a plantação de chá para não danificar as próximas colheitas. Depois disso, fiquei um bom tempo na loja ajudando com as vendas. Realmente, Taeyeon conseguia conquistar todos com seu carisma. 

Depois do almoço, decidi que poderia explorar um pouco os arredores sozinho, então aproveitei para desenhar as montanhas e as plantações no meu caderno novo e pensando seriamente em pedir minhas aquarelas quando meus pais viessem, porque esses campos mereciam a sua própria explosão de cores. 

Minha vó fez questão de me encher de agasalhos porque ainda havia neve para todos os lados, entretanto, não me incomodava nem um pouco com os cuidados. Conseguia proteger o nariz com o cachecol de tricô e o ar em volta era tão limpo e livre de poluição que eu sentia como se nunca tivesse respirado tão bem em toda a vida. De verdade, tinha a impressão de que até meu chiado tinha diminuído. 

Quando a noite caiu e o céu foi pintado de estrelas, não resisti em andar mais um pouco, explorando o conjunto de casas que com certeza existia desde muito tempo atrás. Eram quase idênticas na forma: simples, térreas e aconchegantes. Quase todas com uma chaminé de tijolinhos e um jardim na entrada, incluindo a nossa. 

Ainda agraciado com um quentinho no peito por todo o cuidado que recebia, percebi que já andava por tempo demais próximo à baía. E que as luzes do céu eram refletidas na água. Havia uma escuridão descomunal do outro lado, mas ainda foi possível ver a silhueta quase apagada de uma casa na beira da baía. 

Apertei os olhos e cheguei mais perto da água, na intenção de vê-la melhor. Era uma casa grande com mais de um andar, ficava no meio de várias plantas e possuía uma fonte de cimento aposentada no pátio em frente. Não consegui ver nada além disso, já que a lua e os postes do meu lado eram as únicas fontes de luz. 

Estava prestes a molhar meus pés na água, quando senti algo puxando minha calça e quase me matando de susto. Um cachorrinho branco pulava nas minhas pernas pedindo atenção. Ele latia e fazia festa como se estivesse morrendo de saudades de mim e eu quase me derreti de amor, mas minha única reação foi tapar o nariz para que não fosse atingido pelos pelos. 

— Vivi! — Uma voz chamou ao longe, onde um garoto corria em nossa direção com uma coleira na mão. — Seu mal educado! Não faz mais isso.

Pegou o animalzinho no colo, recebendo lambidinhas em troca. O provável dono do tal Vivi sorria com a graça do cachorro e eu pisquei atônito, intercalando meu olhar entre os dois e me segurando para não rir do próprio susto que levei.

— Desculpa por isso. Eu juro que ele é educado na maior parte do dia — o garoto se explicou, prendendo a guia da coleira no Vivi e colocando-o no chão. — Sou Oh Sehun! E eu acho que nunca te vi por aqui…

— Park Chanyeol — me apresentei, curvando-me para ele. — E eu não sou daqui, vim passar as férias. 

— Ah, faz sentido! Eu moro logo ali, sabe? — Apontou para uma casa do outro lado da rua. — E o Vivi acha que tem intimidade com todo mundo, então me desculpa por ele.

— Ah, que isso! — Olhei para o cachorrinho no chão, ele estava sentadinho olhando para nós dois. — Ele é uma graça, eu só não me dou muito bem com pelos.

— Ai minha nossa! — Bateu com a mão na própria testa. — Tem alergia? Meu Deus, se o Vivi matar alguém, vou ser obrigado a dar ele! Não tenho nem dinheiro para uma idenização.

Não me contive em rir da sua preocupação, mostrando que ele não deveria se preocupar. Começava a imaginar que as pessoas desse lugar tinham um dom especial para arrancar risos fáceis e eu, sinceramente, estava amando isso. 

— Está tudo bem! Não vai me matar. Só não é bom que eu respire isso, sabe? 

— Entendo. Mas mesmo assim, me desculpa — Sehun pediu e eu assenti ainda sorridente. 

— Desculpo. Não tem com o que se preocupar, eu juro.

Se dando por convencido, Sehun suspirou e virou para a baía, o mesmo lugar para onde eu olhava antes. Ele franziu o cenho e estalou a língua, olhando para mim com os olhos brilhando em animação.

— Já ouviu falar da família do barão? — Me perguntou e eu neguei. — A casa do outro lado pertence a eles. Mas dizem que tem fantasmas habitando lá desde quando o filho mais velho se casou. 

— Fantasmas? — Questionei confuso.

— Sim! As pessoas costumam dizer que pelo menos metade de Boseong é assombrada por eles. São histórias bem interessantes para turistas, mesmo que nossa cidade não seja tão atrativa para eles. 

— Parece interessante para mim, gosto de histórias — comentei pensativo e agora nós dois olhávamos para a casa. 

— E é! Qualquer dia desses eu te levo na biblioteca do centro e te mostro os jornais. São fascinantes. 

Sorri para Sehun e logo já estava relaxado na presença dele. Ele contava animado sobre as plantações de milho que foram abandonadas, assim como os silos de grãos que ninguém nunca mais visitou. Ao que parece, tudo o que é antigo em Boseong torna-se um fantasma para eles. Típico para cidades do interior, eu diria. Boseong inteira tinha cara de um local para se reunir ao redor da fogueira e trocar relatos de terror. 

— E aí, entramos na antiga estação durante a noite e Minseok não aguentou ficar nem dois minutos! Uma pena que ele viajou para Busan agora pro Natal, você ia gostar dele — ele contava animado a história sobre um dia em que ele e o melhor amigo se aventuraram nos locais fantasmas da cidade. — Ainda bem que eu tinha Vivi comigo, se não eu mesmo teria corrido pra longe!

Ríamos juntos sentados na calçada e ainda observando a baía. Ele deixou Vivi no seu lado oposto, apenas para evitar que o animal ficasse próximo ao meu nariz. Assim como os outros, apreciei esse gesto de cuidado, sentindo-me cada vez mais agradecido por cada habitante de Boseong que me ajudava em algo. 

— Mas ninguém nunca teve coragem de atravessar a baía. — Suspirou.

— Por quê?

— Não é apenas uma casa fantasma. É um conjunto completo. Até os pescadores se mantêm distantes daqui porque a energia é forte demais. 

— Você acredita nas histórias?

— Sinceramente? Eu não sei. Não acredito, mas também não duvido. E não sou maluco de ir lá tirar a prova, né? — Me cutucou com o cotovelo e sorriu. — Agora eu acho melhor a gente ir. Minha mãe vai me matar se eu demorar para entrar em casa.

— Você está certo. Também não quero preocupar minha vó. 

Nos levantamos do chão e sorrimos um para o outro. Não me lembrava a última vez que havia conversado por tanto tempo com alguém, mas gostei de ter feito isso com Sehun, mesmo que ele tenha falado o triplo de palavras que eu. 

— Até amanhã então? — Ele sorriu e eu concordei.

— Até amanhã. 

Ele saiu na frente com Vivi no colo e eu ainda arrisquei olhar para casa mais uma última vez. Não entendia o motivo real de sentir essa necessidade, mas ainda estava curioso com as histórias de fantasmas de Boseong. Por um segundo, tive um pensamento rápido sobre a história que minha vó contou na noite passada. Do barão que vivia do outro lado. Talvez todos aqui gostem de fantasiar sobre aquilo que foi esquecido, então.

Suspirei, sentindo a fumaça branca escapar pelos meus lábios naquela noite fria. Me perdi em algum ponto no horizonte, enquanto ela ainda se espalhava diante do meu rosto até notar algo. 

A luz de uma das janelas estava acesa e uma silhueta parada no centro dela encarava a baía pelo lado oposto ao meu. Pisquei algumas vezes e esfreguei os olhos. Quando abri, não havia mais nada ali. 

Provavelmente estava imaginando coisas. Acho que os fantasmas mexeram com a minha cabeça. Por isso apenas dei a volta e fui para casa, ansiando pelo jantar que me esperava e por uma boa noite de sono para esquecer essas histórias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹: É uma referência à primeira frase dita pela protagonista no filme original!


	2. A TEMPESTADE DE NEVE, A CASA DO OUTRO LADO E O FILHO DOS BARÕES

**PRECISEI DESMARCAR** com Sehun no dia seguinte assim que notei como Taeyeon parecia em êxtase com seus planos para aquele dia. Depois do almoço, minha  _ noona _ rodava por todos os armários da casa, anotando em uma lista tudo o que faltava. Aparentemente, ela e minha vó decidiram de última hora que fariam uma ceia elaborada na véspera de Natal e agora precisariam correr contra o tempo para não pegar os mercados cheios demais. 

Claro que me ofereci para ir junto e ajudá-la. Sabia que no fundo eu era o motivo dessa nova decisão e simplesmente não conseguiria vê-las se esforçando tanto enquanto eu fico apenas olhando. 

— Querido, já disse que não precisa. A previsão do tempo hoje é de muita neve. — Minha avó tentou me convencer a ficar, mas eu não pretendia aceitar nem se ela me comprasse com mais bolinhos doces. 

— Tá tudo bem, vó. Eu posso ajudar a  _ noona _ sem problemas. E se ajudar, prometo proteger meu nariz. — Sorri para ela, tentando passar segurança, porém ela desviou para Taeyeon.

— Já sabe, não é, mocinha? — Apontou o dedo na direção da minha tia, que levantou as mãos em rendimento. 

— Vou cuidar dele, sim senhora! — Bateu continência. — E esses bracinhos fortes vão me ajudar na hora de carregar as sacolas. 

Ela cutucou a região dos meus bíceps e eu soltei uma risadinha. Não que houvesse algo impressionante por ali, porque eu era particularmente magro demais, mas não a contrariei. Apenas olhei para minha vó e sorri esperançoso, esperando a confirmação. Ela assentiu e Taeyeon não esperou nem meio segundo para me puxar porta afora, entrando comigo no carro e ligando o aquecedor em tempo recorde. 

— Ainda bem que o elétrico não te faz mal, porque o inverno esse ano está um horror! — Ela riu e deu partida, ligando o rádio e deixando na rádio local. 

— Realmente. Mas ainda é melhor que o da capital — ressaltei.

— A capital é um horror, Chanyeol! Não sei como seus pais deixaram você ficar lá por tanto tempo. Eu fui há alguns anos para comprar móveis novos para a loja e eu quase morri! — Comecei a rir e ela me encarou indignada. — Estou falando sério. Aquele lugar chega a ser nublado de tanta poluição. Mal dava para ver o céu de noite.

— Não exagera. É como qualquer lugar.

— Não como Boseong. — Ela deu um sorrisinho e eu fui obrigado a concordar. Realmente, nunca vi nada parecido com este lugar. 

As ruas consideravelmente mais estreitas eram pintadas de branco pela neve limpa e intocada. Casinhas se erguiam de ambas calçadas, quase idênticas em questão de estrutura e todas dividindo um mesmo quintal de trás: as plantações de chá. Elas se erguiam em faixas verdes subindo as colinas e divididas em sabores. Ouvi dizer que durante o ano haviam festivais de luzes e todas as moitas davam um show de cores como um arco-íris no chão. 

— Você nunca quis visitar a gente na capital? — Perguntei depois de um tempo em silêncio, onde eu apenas observava a paisagem. 

— Seu pai nunca tinha tempo para me receber. 

— Mas eu tinha! Queria ter te conhecido antes. — Cruzei os braços, numa pose chateada e claramente exagerada.

— Não seja assim, poxa. — Apertou minha bochecha. — Nos conhecemos no momento certo para nos tornarmos bons amigos. Se fosse em outra época, talvez não fosse tão bom. Não acha?

— Faz sentido, mas ainda estou triste pela sua negligência com a família — dramatizei mais um pouco, mas caí na risada quando ela passou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga.

Chegamos no mercado da cidade que, diferentemente dos da capital, era muito menor e com menos opções. Fiquei encarregado de empurrar o carrinho enquanto Tae olhava atentamente para a lista, buscando os ingredientes necessários e nos fazendo dar voltas e voltas pelo local. Tudo porque ela simplesmente não conseguia fugir da ordem da lista e, às vezes, precisava voltar no mesmo lugar mais de uma vez. 

— Minha mãe quer fazer o bolo de  Natal esse ano — comentou enquanto pegava as caixas de leite. — Geralmente compramos na confeitaria do centro, mas ela quer que seja especial para você.

— Que amor. — Sorri, sentindo meu coração quentinho. 

— Ela sempre foi assim e sentiu muito a sua falta, mesmo que só tenha te visto quando era bem pequeno. — Ela mudou a direção que andava, mais uma vez me obrigando a dar uma volta completa com o carrinho para voltarmos pelo corredor de onde viemos. 

— Não entendo o porquê de ele ter me deixado tão longe de vocês. — Já fazia um tempo que me questionava sobre aquilo porque, de fato, não fazia o menor sentido. 

— Seu pai nunca gostou de Boseong. Não me surpreende que tenha saído daqui na primeira oportunidade, voltando anos depois com uma mulher e um filho. — Ela riu sem muito humor. — Mas faz parte, não é? Às vezes as pessoas simplesmente não nascem para viver em locais mágicos. 

— Locais mágicos?

— É que quando eu era pequena dizia que a cidade era um mundo de contos de fadas. E até parece, se você conversar com os mais antigos moradores. Todo mundo tem uma história para contar. — Assim que terminamos a lista, fomos para o caixa e ela amassou a folha. 

— Tipo a história que minha vó contou? — Perguntei, buscando aí a deixa perfeita para puxar assunto sobre outra coisa que me provocava curiosidade.

— Parece loucura, não é? Mas ela jura de pés juntos que o barão existiu. 

— E você não acredita que seja real? 

— Não é que eu não acredite. Mas é que quase ninguém que é vivo hoje em dia conheceu a família do barão e — ela fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio inferior. — Minha mãe nem sempre conta coisas verídicas, entende?

— Está dizendo que ela mente?

— Estou dizendo que, talvez, a morte do meu pai tenha causado um choque nela. Ele morreu um pouco antes de eu nascer e ela ficou muito tristinha. Às vezes ela vai ver um doutor para falar sobre isso e ele já me disse que nem sempre o que ela disser vai ser verdade. Entende? — Ela parecia querer buscar sempre as melhores palavras para suavizar o que dizia, mas eu entendi bem onde ela queria chegar. 

— Mas e as casas do outro lado da baía? — Perguntei sentindo a língua coçar. 

— O que tem elas?

— O que há por lá?

— Nada que eu saiba. Estão vazias. — Voltamos para o carro depois de pagar, guardando as sacolas na mala e correndo para o conforto do aquecedor. 

— Mas você tem certeza disso?

— Por que as perguntas?

— Vi uma luz acesa lá ontem. — Decidi contar, afinal não haviam muitos mistérios quanto a isso. 

— Talvez sejam corretores de imóveis, ou uma nova família. Faz bem, sabe? Povoar a cidade vai ser bom. — Ela deu partida no carro ao notar como ele já estava quentinho e confortável novamente. 

— Fiz um amigo ontem — contei. — Ele diz que tem fantasmas lá. 

— Todos dizem isso, mas ei! — Me olhou com um grande sorriso. — Fez um amigo?

— Acho que sim. O nome dele é Sehun, mora há algumas casas de distância.

— Ah, o filho dos Oh! É um bom menino, estou feliz que o tenha conhecido. — Voltou a olhar a estrada ainda sorridente. 

— Também estou. Não sou a pessoa mais adepta a amizades que você vai encontrar. — Soltei uma risada como se estivesse apenas brincando, mas eu sei que ela sabia que era verdade. 

— Vai se sair bem. E se quiser convidá-lo para ir lá em casa ou ir na casa dele, tem minha permissão, tá bem? — Assenti com um sorriso e ela ligou o rádio novamente, cantarolando uma daquelas músicas que apenas gente velha ouve. A cena me fez rir. Ao mesmo tempo que Taeyeon era jovem demais, ela conseguia ter comportamentos muito além de sua idade. 

Quando chegamos em casa, já estava escurecendo. Ouvi minha tia reclamar do inverno e de como fica de noite bem mais rápido do que nos demais dias e ri sozinho enquanto ela xingava a neve da entrada de vários nomes impróprios. 

— Se sua vó me ouvir falando isso ela me bate, então quietinho viu? — Fez sinal de silêncio com a mão livre de sacolas e entrou na casa. — Se estou certa, ela saiu para a aula de pintura agora, aquela teimosa. Já disse que não é bom sair na neve, mas esses idosos nunca ouvem.

Ri das suas reclamações e levei o resto das compras para a cozinha, enquanto ela começava a  _ desensacar _ tudo para guardar nos armários. A ajudei no processo, quase derrubando os ovos quando a ouvi dar um gritinho agudo, arregalando os olhos na sua direção. 

— Esqueci a carne! — Bateu no próprio rosto e eu pensei que ela fosse chorar de tanta frustração. Ela realmente era exagerada com algumas reações. — E o pior é que eu paguei por ela! Ficou no caixa, meu Deus.

— Calma, se ficou lá, temos como buscar não é? É só levar a nota fiscal, ainda tem tempo. — Tentei acalmá-la, me aproximando aos poucos para fazer carinho no seu ombro.

— Sim, tem como. — Esfregou os olhos e respirou fundo, erguendo a cabeça. — Mas vou me atrasar ainda mais, hoje chega carregamento novo de saquinhos para chá na loja e eu tenho que estar aqui para receber. 

— Eu vou para você! O mercado não é tão longe e como vou trazer apenas uma sacola, não precisa do carro. — Sorri assim que ela ergueu o rosto para mim, mas prontamente negou. 

— Não posso deixar você sair nessa neve. Mesmo que o ar seja mais puro, o frio pode te fazer mal.

— Não se preocupe com isso, Tae. Vai ser rapidinho e eu cubro o nariz com um cachecol. — Tentei convencê-la.

— Tem certeza? Se acontecesse algo, eu não me perdoaria! 

— Absoluta! Não sou de papel nem nada, vou ficar bem. — Ela ainda me olhou por alguns segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior e parecendo ponderar bem as opções. 

— Tá bem. — Suspirei aliviado. — Mas vai rápido, ok? Se minha mãe desconfiar que te deixei ir na rua nessa neve, ela me mata! 

— Sem problemas, prometo ser rápido! — Ela me entregou a nota fiscal e correu até seu quarto, retornando com um cachecol de linhas de algodão muito mais quentinho que o meu. 

— Se proteja bem e volte rápido, tá bem? Vou estar te esperando. — Assenti e saí de casa, cobrindo bem o nariz porque eu mesmo estava com medo dos estragos que o vento frio poderia causar. 

Sabia que o caminho até o mercado não seria minha principal preocupação. Em Boseong eu prestava muito mais atenção nas paisagens do que em Seul, talvez por culpa da diferença gritante entre os ambientes. Eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar meus olhos daquelas ruas. 

Sabia que deveria seguir pela nossa rua até o final e, quando o primeiro cruzamento aparecesse, virar para a esquerda da floricultura.  _ Ou seria direita?  _ Independente disso, haveria um conjunto de pequenos comércios onde a loja de chá se localizava e não muitas quadras depois já era o centro. Não era tão difícil assim. 

Consegui chegar depois de dez minutos andando e dei sorte de ainda estarem abertos, pois só de olhar para o céu dava para perceber o quanto nevaria pelo resto da noite e a maioria das lojas já fechavam suas portas para evitar maiores problemas. Estava congelante do lado de fora, tanto que quase agradeci em voz alta pelo aquecedor ligado no interior do comércio.

Por sorte, a mesma caixa que nos atendeu havia guardado as peças de carne que separamos, então não tive maiores problemas para pegá-las. O problema maior, talvez, estivesse do lado de fora, onde uma fina camada de neve já caía do céu em flocos lentos, a escuridão sendo prova de que a tendência era piorar.

Enrolei o cachecol no meu pescoço com ainda mais firmeza e passei a andar com passos rápidos, olhando o chão para evitar possíveis obstáculos que me fizessem cair. Já estava mais familiarizado com o caminho, mas não estava contando com a neve atrapalhando minha visão de longa distância, levando mais minutos que o necessário para decidir qual direção seguir assim que cheguei ao cruzamento.

Aos poucos uma densa névoa bloqueava ainda mais a visão e os flocos de neve se tornavam mais espessos. Nevascas não eram comuns em Boseong. Pelo o que me informei sobre o clima daqui antes de viajar, os invernos costumam ser rigorosos, porém com chuvas. Mas, entre congelar ou me molhar, não sei decidir o que seria pior nesse momento. 

Continuei meu caminho, tomando cuidado com os paralelepípedos das ruas, ainda mais agora que se escondiam debaixo do tapete de neve. Mas a cada segundo, mais difícil ficava a tarefa de me mover. Sentia meu corpo tremer debaixo do casaco de neve e me abraçava em busca de algum conforto. 

Chegou um momento, no entanto, em que estava impossível suportar o frio. Corri para a varanda da primeira casa que vi pela frente, agradecendo a todas as divindades existentes por ser coberta. Do lado de fora só existia o breu. Não poderia mais andar por debaixo de toda essa neve e neblina. Eu não enxergava nada além de um braço de distância mesmo com os postes acesos. 

Se eu conseguisse ao menos um telefone, poderia ligar para Taeyeon e explicar a situação. Tinha certeza de que ela entenderia e, quando a neve diminuísse, poderia vir me buscar com o carro. Uma música soava do lado de dentro da casa e as luzes acesas me davam a certeza de que estavam acordados. Parecia até que a casa estava cheia e eu só precisava de _ um pouquinho _ de sorte para que me atendessem. 

Ignorando minha timidez, bati algumas vezes na enorme porta de madeira. Essa casa era consideravelmente maior que as outras do bairro onde minha vó e tia vivem. Eu só ia pedir para usar o telefone e ensaiava a frase na minha cabeça, tentando soar o mais tranquilo possível para não assustá-los. Entretanto, assim que a porta se abriu, todas as palavras fugiram da minha boca. 

Estava sendo encarado por um garoto baixinho, cuja idade não parecia destoar tanto da minha. Ele estava bem vestido, com um terno risca de giz e os cabelos bem penteados. Franziu o cenho ao notar minha expressão de choque e eu precisei de mais alguns segundos até largar o estado de transe. Muito esquisito… 

— Boa noite, o que deseja? — Perguntou de braços cruzados e expressão fechada. 

— Boa noite, eu… 

Ele olhou rapidamente por cima dos ombros e arregalou os olhos assustado com o que quer que tenha visto. Sem me dar a chance de completar minha frase, puxou-me pela mão para dentro da casa. Havia uma escada de madeira em frente ao hall e subimos juntos por ela, enquanto eu me perdia nas curvas e corredores do casarão. 

O primeiro pensamento que me ocorreu é que eu estava sendo sequestrado por ele, algo que só se solidificou no momento em que ele me enfiou em um quarto e trancou a porta com nós dois sozinhos. A música era mais audível daqui de dentro, assim como as vozes. Se eu fosse adivinhar, chutaria que estão a dar uma festa no andar de baixo. 

Tentei manter a distância dele assim que soltou minha mão. Ele ainda espiava a fechadura da porta e eu buscava com meus olhos rotas seguras de fuga. Não havia muito além de uma janela, alguns armários e uma cama de solteiro muito antiga. Não era o tipo de ambiente agradável para se viver, certamente. E, agora, com minha única rota de fuga sendo a janela para a nevasca, considerava a possibilidade de gritar para que alguém me ouvisse. Mas, e se fossem todos psicopatas como ele? Não podia me dar ao luxo de arriscar. Um passo em falso e eu morro. Não é sempre assim nessas histórias? 

De repente, o cheiro de brasa tornou-se insuportável para minhas narinas, obrigando-me a tapar elas com o cachecol. Era um ambiente abafado pelo aquecedor antigo, mas se eu descobrisse alguma parte do meu corpo, correria o risco de inalar a fumaça. Uma tosse seca o fez virar para mim, fazendo sinal de silêncio com a mão. Aquela foi a deixa para que eu ficasse ainda mais apavorado e, sem controle dos meus pulmões, continuei tossindo até sentir meu peito apertar.

O chiado foi consequência. Tudo pareceu apertar à minha volta e eu precisei dobrar os joelhos enquanto me concentrava em buscar o ar. Demorei a me dar conta do que aquilo realmente significava e amaldiçoei a mim mesmo por ter abaixado a guarda em relação ao meu nariz. Por sorte, meu inalador estava no meu bolso traseiro, mas não conseguia acesso à ele, simplesmente por não conseguir mover minhas mãos.

Senti a presença do garoto na minha frente e quis dizer para se afastar. Entretanto, não havia forças em mim para isso. Me sentei no chão, repassando mentalmente os exercícios para manter a calma e não piorar a crise, mas a asma somada ao constante medo de estar preso com um psicopata não facilitavam as coisas.

— Você está bem? Parece passar mal. — O ouvi perguntar, mas apenas uma tosse escapou dos meus lábios. — Ah, droga! Fique aqui, já volto!

Ouvi seus passos se afastando e a porta fechando com um estrondo. Se eu não estivesse debilitado, até consideraria o fato de correr casa afora e salvar minha vida, porque na pressa, ele acabou deixando o quarto destrancado. Mas não consegui fazer nada. Inclinei meu corpo para frente, apoiando minhas mãos no chão e torcendo para que fosse o suficiente para dilatar minhas vias respiratórias. 

Já fazia muito tempo que minha asma tinha evoluído e agora eu mal tinha controle do meu corpo. Não era como se a vinda para Boseong fosse recuperar tudo de um dia para o outro e mal fazem dois que estou aqui. Depois de algum tempo na agonia, ouvi o barulho do retorno do rapaz. Uma vasilha de água fervente foi posta abaixo do meu rosto e o vapor tinha um cheiro refrescante de plantas. Possivelmente menta ou hortelã. 

Inalei o ar, agradecendo internamente por conseguir respirar um pouco melhor depois de algumas inspirações. O garoto estava do meu lado, pressionando minhas costas com certa força, mas entendi aquilo como algum tipo de massagem. Seus dedos tensionavam em locais exatos e ensaiados, relaxando meus músculos da região. O efeito me lembrava da noite em que eu cheguei e minha avó puxou meus fios de cabelo. Era relaxante e em poucos minutos já estava mais calmo, mesmo que os pulmões ainda pesassem. 

— Costuma funcionar com bebês quando adoecem, não sei se é o caso, mas desobstrui as vias respiratórias — ele explicou e eu inspirei profundamente mais uma vez antes de levantar o rosto. 

— Obrigado. — Finalmente consegui puxar a bombinha do bolso e a usei, sentindo minha traqueia dilatar enquanto eu caía cansado no chão. 

— Não há de que. — Ele se afastou, sentando-se no chão à minha frente. Ainda me olhava com curiosidade, mas já não dizia mais nada.

Notei que já estava sem o paletó e visivelmente mais casual com apenas uma blusa de botões e suspensórios. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, um nariz em pé demais. Algo ali não me agradou muito, mas não sabia dizer o que. Entretanto, era difícil não olhar, principalmente quando ele me encarou de volta e precisei engolir em seco para não esboçar o quão intimidante ele parecia.

— O que está olhando? — Desviei o olhar instantaneamente, voltando a encarar a vasilha de água. — Esquisito. Quem é você, hein? Costuma entrar na casa dos outros toda vez que passa mal?

Arregalei os olhos e neguei com a cabeça, pigarreando antes de responder: 

— Meu nome é Chanyeol. E eu não pretendia ter uma crise, se quer saber. Fiquei encurralado na nevasca e o cheiro das brasas não me faz bem — Expliquei, voltando a levantar os olhos para encará-lo. 

— Brasas? 

— Do aquecedor. Elas dificultam minha respiração. 

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e concordou com a cabeça. 

— Posso desligar se quiser — ofereceu. 

— Está tudo bem. A água ajuda. — Disse, voltando a me abaixar levemente apenas para inalar mais do vapor aromatizado. — Ainda não me disse seu nome. 

— Jura? — Pareceu ofendido com meu comentário, mas não insistiu na indignação, ao ver como que minha expressão permanecia a mesma. — Me chamo Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun e sou o filho do dono dessa casa. 

— Entendi. E como você sabia que isso ia me ajudar? É filho de médicos? — Ele ainda me encarava como se eu ofendesse toda a sua existência, mas respirou fundo e respondeu.

— Você é de fora, não é? — Assenti e ele respirou fundo mais uma vez, impaciente. — Eu sou preparado para seguir carreira na medicina, não o meu pai. Somos a família Byun, não conhece? Ele é o barão.

Arregalei os olhos com aquela revelação. Me levantei do chão e fui correndo até a janela, apenas para comprovar o que estava sob minhas suspeitas. A neve havia diminuído e, ao longe, a baía se estendia, sendo possível ver as luzes da cidade do outro lado. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como havia chegado até aqui apenas andando. Até era possível dar a volta pelas trilhas entre as plantações mais densas, mas era longe demais e eu possuía a certeza absoluta que não saí da rua em nenhum momento então…  _ Como _ ?

— Eu sei. Surpreendente, não é? Sou o mais jovem na minha turma, mas já era de se esperar quando se tem uma educação como eu tive. Terminei meus estudos antes de todos. — Ele continuava em seu tom convencido, sem nem se importar que eu já sentia o ar fechar ao redor da garganta. Mas, ao contrário da outra vez, eu sabia que não era uma crise de asma e sim nervosismo. 

— Há quanto tempo vivem aqui? — Foi o que consegui dizer, ainda sem tirar os olhos da janela. 

— Desde sempre, eu acho. — Se levantou e veio até o meu lado, olhando na mesma direção que eu. Instintivamente, mantive a distância. — Por quê?

— Achei que essas casas estivessem vazias. 

— Está brincando? — Ele riu. — Você com certeza não é daqui, não é? Minha casa nunca esteve vazia. 

— Não é o que dizem do outro lado da baía. 

— Como se eu me importasse com o que dizem. — Cruzou os braços. — E, bem, você está me vendo aqui agora. E até onde eu sei eu moro aqui. 

— Está certo… 

— Mas se ainda restarem dúvidas, arrumo-te um médico. — Quis rir pela forma engraçadinha que falou, mas me contive mordendo o lábio.

— Vocês são sempre assim? — Ele franziu o cenho. 

— Assim como? 

— Esquisitos. Parados no tempo.

— Eu sou esquisito para ti? Ora essa, já notou as próprias vestimentas? — Me encarou com desdém e senti as bochechas corarem. 

— É só um casaco de inverno. Pelo menos não estou de suspensórios. — Apontei para as tiras que atravessavam seus ombros. 

— São elegantes. A vestimenta apropriada para uma festa do nível da que acontece no andar de baixo. — Instintivamente olhei para a porta, de onde o falatório e a música ainda podiam ser ouvidos. 

— Não vim para participar da sua festa. — Fechei a expressão, finalmente saindo da janela e voltando a explorar o quarto, mesmo que já tivesse visto tudo o que tinha ali. 

— Então o que te trouxe aqui? — Veio atrás de mim, sem perceber que eu buscava, na verdade, a distância dele. 

— Já disse. Estava nevando muito e eu precisei de abrigo. Mas eu só preciso de um telefone para avisar onde estou e pedir para me buscarem. — Parei em frente à uma estante de livros, prestando atenção nos títulos que se resumiam em enciclopédias na grande maioria. 

— Entendi. Temos um telefone na casa, se quiser. Mas ele fica no andar de baixo e você vai precisar esperar o baile acabar para usá-lo. — Me virei para ele com o susto, negando com a cabeça várias vezes.

— Não posso. Vão ficar preocupados com meu sumiço, preciso voltar. 

— Não acho que vai ser possível, Chanyeol. Se eu levá-lo na frente de todos, vão questionar quem você é e o que faz aqui sem um convite. Pode gerar consequências gravíssimas para você. — Parou do meu lado, passando o indicador pela lombada dos livros até seu olhar se encontrar com o meu. 

— Mas… 

— Não é minha culpa que você tenha entrado nessa situação. Só estou dando o caminho mais fácil. — Suas mãos estavam nas costas e a postura ereta, impecável. Suspirei mais uma vez e concordei.

— Por que me colocou para dentro?

— Parecia precisar de ajuda. E eu estava certo. — Concordei com a cabeça e comprimi os lábios, sentindo o clima ficar esquisito. 

Encarei Baekhyun dos pés à cabeça mais uma vez. Ele era consideravelmente mais baixo que eu, mas a pose de superioridade compensava porque, em confiança, ele era gigante. Seu cabelo tinha uma cor atípica de castanho, que se tornava ainda mais clara debaixo da luz amarelada do cômodo. 

— Estava. Obrigado. — Dei a volta, saindo de perto dele e caminhando até a cama, onde me sentei na ponta. 

— Posso te fazer companhia, até. Não gosto muito dessas festas e não tenho nada melhor para fazer lá embaixo. — Sem se tocar o quanto que eu desejava estar longe, ele se sentou ao meu lado, apoiando ambos os braços na cama. 

— Estou pensando em ir embora, na verdade. 

— Na neve? — Arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. 

— A nevasca diminuiu. 

— Mais ainda está escuro e nevando.

— O que quer dizer com isso? 

— Nada. Mas pelo o que conheci do seu nariz, posso garantir que ele não está no melhor dia para ir andando até o outro lado da baía. — Apontou para o meu rosto. — Não vai demorar, fica tranquilo.

Bufei estressado e me levantei, voltando até a janela ao constatar que ele estava certo. De alguma forma desconhecida para mim, estar aqui não me fazia nem um pouco bem. Minha consciência estava em uma corda bamba entre o real e irreal. Ao mesmo tempo que eu o via e ouvia, tinha os pensamentos levados para as histórias que conheci ao chegar aqui. Sabia que faziam anos que ninguém mais vinha para esse lado, mas era devido ao abandono das casas, certo?

Saber que o barão e sua família continuaram aqui, prevalecendo durante todos os anos em que acreditaram que haviam ido embora era, no mínimo, assustador. Assustador, mas real. Terrivelmente real e perigosamente próximo. 

— O que te assusta tanto, Chanyeol? — O ouvi perguntar, segurando forte na barra do meu casaco para descontar o nervosismo. Provavelmente ele não havia percebido que eu gostava de manter a distância. 

— No momento? Estar longe de casa. 

— Você não está tão longe. Se quiser posso pedir para o barqueiro levá-lo pela baía — sugeriu e eu ponderei a ideia. Parecia o mais sensato.

Lembrei de Sehun dizendo como os pescadores nunca se aproximavam muito desse lado do litoral devido a energia sinistra que emanava das casas aparentemente abandonadas. Me pergunto se nenhum deles desconfiou do fato de ainda ser um local povoado, mas as versões não pareciam bater. Então, um vislumbre de quando vi uma luz se acendendo aqui fez sentido. Ela não acenderia caso não existisse ninguém do lado de dentro, não é? 

Suspirei um pouco mais aliviado, voltei a atenção para Baekhyun do meu lado e dei ombros. 

— Não quero atrapalhar. Algum convidado pode precisar. Posso esperar mais um pouco — respondi, voltando a me sentar na cama e fazendo o possível para relaxar diante daquela presença que, pelo contexto, ficaria mais próxima de mim do que eu gostaria. 

— Como quiser. — Se jogou ao meu lado e deitou na cama, encarando o teto. — Sei que minha companhia é das melhores mesmo. 

Ele deu ombros e passamos alguns segundos em silêncio. Durante todo o tempo tentei focar em me acostumar com sua presença, tanto que nem consegui rir de mais uma das suas piadas convencidas. Na verdade, meu único humor presente era o nulo. Eu não sentia nem esboçava nada. Estava entorpecido pelos acontecimentos recentes. 

— Você é mais quieto assim mesmo? Ou só está sem graça pela minha presença? — Ainda não havia me acostumado com sua forma certinha de falar, junto da dicção perfeita. 

— Eu só não sou muito de falar — contei, virando-me para olhá-lo. Baekhyun tinha o rosto apoiado no cotovelo e o corpo virado de lado, na minha direção. — E não sei exatamente o que dizer. 

— Hm, o que gosta de fazer?

— Jura? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha e deixei um riso soprado escapar. 

— O que? É melhor do que ficar em silêncio. — Me ajeitei na cama, ficando de frente para ele também. 

— Não acho o silêncio ruim. 

— Então vou considerar ficar em silêncio como sua resposta. 

— É coerente comigo. — Ele riu, tampando a boca com a própria mão e ergueu mais o corpo, usando um travesseiro para se apoiar na cabeceira. 

— Estou falando sério. Você tem que gostar de algo além do silêncio, é impossível que não goste de nada. 

— Certo. — Me dei por vencido, pensando um pouco em que resposta eu daria. — Gosto de desenhar.

— Jura? E o que você desenha? — Ajeitou sua postura, parecendo interessado. 

— Acho que de tudo um pouco. Gosto de capturar coisas bonitas que meus olhos encontram, sabe? Eternizar elas no papel. — Baekhyun sorriu, parecendo entender bem o que eu queria dizer. 

— Sendo assim, pode me desenhar! Certeza de que sou bonito o suficiente para isso.

— Você é convencido, isso sim — disse entre risadas. 

— Mas com razão, não pode negar. 

Seu tom fez com que nós dois ríssemos novamente e assim engatamos em mais uma conversa fácil, onde ele dizia que o motivo de ter tantos enciclopédias era porque gostaria de ser um médico adepto aos métodos naturais. Que gostava de plantas, massagens, entre outras coisas que aprendeu em uma viagem para estudos. O importante é que ele não deixou o silêncio prevalecer. Nem depois de eu dizer que estava acostumado a ficar assim. Baekhyun tinha um tom ácido e convencido natural. Não que isso o transformasse numa pessoa ruim de se ter por perto, mas sua aura falante o fazia se vangloriar de vários feitos e conquistas. Sinceramente? Era interessante demais.

— Então o chá ajuda a respirar? — Perguntei impressionado. Já estávamos deitados lado a lado na cama, encarando o teto depois de trocar as posições por mais vezes do que pude contar. 

— Uhum. Eucalipto, hortelã, menta. Além do vapor quente que é um dilatador natural. Fará bem para você beber chá enquanto respira o ar puro. Pode dizer para sua tia separar vários saquinhos para você e depois vai poder me dizer como funciona. 

Foi a primeira vez em que ele citou uma possibilidade futura de nos encontrarmos novamente. A sensação que sua fala deixou acabou me calando novamente. Pensativo sobre retornar ou não deste lado da baía. Parecia impossível e uma parte do meu subconsciente dizia que, de fato, era. Mas ainda assim não tive coragem de dizer algo diferente:

— Com certeza. E aí vai ser mais uma coisa para se vangloriar, doutor. 

— Sim, sim! — Se animou com o fato de tê-lo chamado daquela forma e gargalhou sozinho, o olhar perdido em algum ponto que não pude identificar. 

— Puxa, imagine só? Se eu curar seus problemas respiratórios eu vou ser tão bem visto na academia. — Suspirou. — Cure-se logo, Chanyeol!

— Fico feliz em saber que o seu foco como médico é as conquistas na academia e não o bem-estar de seus pacientes — provoquei. 

— Não fale assim! Sinto-me péssimo se continuar com esta perspectiva. — Fez um biquinho emburrado e me encarou. 

— Desculpe. Mas é o que pareceu. Um médico bem egoísta. — Continuei a provocar, escondendo um riso por detrás dos lábios comprimidos. 

— Pare com isso! — Se ajoelhou na cama e me bateu com um travesseiro. — Não diga mais essas coisas!

Ele continuou me golpeando e eu só pude rir da situação, tentando proteger meu rosto das agressões e sentindo minhas bochechas doerem pelo sorriso. 

— Tudo bem eu paro, eu paro! 

Segurei o travesseiro, depositando toda a minha força para mantê-lo imobilizado. Baekhyun ainda o segurava com força, inclinado em cima de mim com um sorriso nos lábios. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seu cabelo bagunçado. Tinha certeza de que não estava uma bagunça muito diferente da dele. Rimos mais uma vez um para o outro, sentindo os corações acalmarem as batidas. 

Não sei por quantos segundos ficamos ali apenas nos olhando, mas ao contrário do que achei que aconteceria, não foi desconfortável. Não quis desviar os olhos, mesmo sentindo meu rosto esquentar por ser encarado por tanto tempo. 

— A festa ainda está acontecendo — disse baixinho, virando o rosto para encarar a porta. — Sinto muito, sempre costuma ser mais rápido. 

— Está tudo bem. Estou atrasado para o jantar de qualquer forma. — Soltei uma risadinha e me levantei da cama, aproveitando que ele havia aliviado a força no travesseiro.

— Está com fome? Posso ir na cozinha buscar algo — ofereceu, voltando a me encarar. 

— Não precisa, posso comer quando voltar para casa. — Eu não queria dar mais trabalho ao Byun do que eu já estava dando, por isso não aceitaria que ele se arriscasse mais indo buscar algo para comer. 

— Você está preso aqui por minha culpa. Me assustei com a governanta me chamando e acabei te carregando junto. É o mínimo que posso fazer. 

— Como assim? — Perguntei.

— Hm, é que eu não podia estar na festa. Mas fui escondido — admitiu com as bochechas coradas. — Sendo assim, sua presença não atrapalha. Estava cansado de ficar sozinho mesmo. 

Ele deu ombros e eu ponderei as opções. Estava certo de negar mais uma vez, mas fui traído pelo meu próprio estômago. Ele roncou alto, dedurando minha mentira e fazendo Baekhyun sorrir para mim. 

— Prometo que volto rápido. — E saiu pela porta, trancando-a dessa vez. 

Suspirei pesadamente, jogando meu corpo para trás, rendido pela fraqueza e cansaço. Já faziam bons minutos que eu estava com fome, sentindo meu corpo ceder à falta de alimento e descanso, mas me mantendo forte o máximo de tempo que eu pude.

Entre uma piscada ou outra, sabia que estava amolecendo no colchão macio. Esfreguei o rosto várias vezes, mas ainda assim fui incapaz de me manter consciente por muito tempo. Até que, enfim, tudo tornou-se escuro e eu cheguei a conclusão de que descansar por alguns minutos não faria mal. 

[...]

No meu sonho, era atraído por algo luminoso. Como uma luz no fim de um túnel escuro e frio. Ela conforta, ilumina e acalma. Ela me fazia bem e, devido a isso, não via problemas em seguí-la. 

Conforme me aproximava do destino, uma voz baixinha chamava meu nome. Parecia tão certo estar ali ouvindo-a que fui obrigado a parar no lugar, sorrindo ao constatar como aquela simples melodia foi feita para mim. 

—  _ Chanyeol. _ — Ouvi seu chamado. —  _ Eu preciso de você. _

Uma silhueta se formava na frente da luz. Por algum motivo, era tudo o que eu estava esperando. Senti meu peito acelerar e uma vontade imensa de sorrir. Ainda ouvia seu chamado, por isso não me esforcei em segurar minhas vontades, correndo em sua direção. 

O túnel escuro terminava ao que várias lâmpadas foram postas em pedestais e viradas para cima. Aquela era a fonte de toda a luz que enxergava ao longe, mas não havia mais sinal algum da silhueta. Estava vazio. 

—  _ Chanyeol, preciso que acorde. _ — Mais um sussurro. —  _ Por favor, Chanyeol. Acorde! _

Me senti sacolejar, abrindo os olhos assustado.

— Graças a Deus! — Ouvi a voz suspirar aliviada, dando-me conta de que se tratava de Baekhyun ajoelhado ao meu lado na cama. — Já está amanhecendo! Pensei que não fosse acordar nunca mais! 

Pisquei um tanto atordoado e assenti, finalmente entendendo do que se tratava tudo aquilo. Eu havia dormido na casa do barão e a única coisa que se passava pela minha cabeça é que minha vó e tia estavam loucas atrás de mim. 

— Você acabou não comendo nada — disse com uma risadinha. — Sorte que guardei seus bolinhos. Come rápido, eu mesmo vou levá-lo do outro lado.

— O que… — Quis perguntar, ainda atordoado.

— Rápido, Chanyeol! — Colocou o prato com bolinhos de arroz na minha frente. — Só come, depois conversamos. 

Concordei sem dizer mais nada, colocando os bolinhos para dentro e sentindo-os incomodar meu estômago vazio. Baekhyun me observou comer por mais alguns instantes, até se lembrar de algo e me deixar ali na sua cama enquanto saía do quarto. Aos poucos ia recuperando minha consciência sobre os recentes acontecimentos e querendo socar a mim mesmo por ser tão estúpido.

Eu dormi na cama dele. No quarto dele. Passei a noite fora do outro lado da baía quando deveria ter levado apenas dez minutos para ir ao mercado e voltar. Eu nem mesmo lembrava onde havia deixado os pedaços de carne que compramos e tinha certeza de que minha tia me mataria por isso. 

Baekhyun voltou enquanto eu ainda me remoía pelo tempo que passei fora de casa. Ele tinha uma bolsa de pano em mãos e me entregou com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. 

— Guardei para você no depósito. Espero que ainda esteja boa — disse recolhendo a louça suja do meu café da manhã apressado. — Está pronto? Temos que partir antes que minha governanta acorde. 

Assenti, agradecendo por pelo menos um dos meus problemas ter sido sanado. Ajeitei minhas luvas de volta nas mãos e o cachecol no pescoço, cobrindo o nariz do ar seco da manhã. Descemos juntos pelas escadas, medindo a força dos pés para não ranger a madeira e acordar alguém. 

Agora vazia, eu podia olhar com calma os cômodos do casarão, os lábios partindo em choque ao constatar o quão luxuosa ela era por dentro. Ainda no hall era possível ver um salão se estendendo do lado direito e atrás de uma grande passagem abobadada de madeira escura. A porta dupla estava aberta e o ambiente perfeitamente limpo e com as enormes cortinas abertas, revelando as janelas ainda maiores. Aparentemente ficaram limpando tudo até tarde da noite e o cheiro floral tomava conta do ambiente.

— Chanyeol, vamos logo! — Baekhyun sussurrou impaciente enquanto segurava a porta aberta. 

Não enrolei mais, saindo de vez da casa e sendo recebido pelo ar congelante do alvorecer. Baekhyun olhava para os lados como um falcão e nós cruzávamos o redor da casa abaixados, para não correr o risco de sermos vistos pelas janelas. Havia uma porta por dentro da casa que levava até o jardim dos fundos e litoral, mas a passagem era pelo salão de festas e o Byun me contou que chamaria ainda mais a atenção se abríssemos as portas de vidros. 

Havia uma canoa de tintura desbotada com dois remos descansando na sua lateral, assim que descemos pelas escadas de cimento e chegamos na faixa de areia. Baekhyun dobrou as barras da calça e começou a empurrá-la em direção a água, até que a profundidade fosse suficiente para fazê-la flutuar.

— Ui, que gelo — reclamou, batendo os dentes e pulando rapidamente para dentro do barco.

— Não precisava disso. Poderia voltar andando pela floresta da mesma forma que vim — falei, olhando a cena com certa culpa.

— Claro que não! Por minha culpa você ficou preso a noite inteira. É o mínimo que posso fazer — insistiu, arrumando os remos nos suportes e me olhando por cima dos ombros. — Entra logo, já estamos atrasados demais.

Revirei os olhos, querendo insistir ainda mais, mas eu já havia percebido que não adiantaria de muita coisa. Baekhyun era teimoso demais e ele ainda sorria para mim, todo empacotado embaixo de um casaco duas vezes maior que ele. Acabei assentindo e entrando na canoa atrás dele. Tentei ser rápido o suficiente para não me molhar, mas a água respingou na minha calça e eu precisei fechar os olhos com força, reprimindo um palavrão pelo gelo. 

— Não me lembro de invernos tão frios assim por aqui. — O ouvi dizer, me ajeitando no assento. — Olha só, chega a formar uma camadinha de gelo por cima da água. 

Brincou com os remos na superfície, mostrando o fino lençol de gelo se partindo a cada movimento, até, enfim, começar a mover o barco para longe da costa. Demorou um pouco até que finalmente pegasse o jeito com os remos, fazendo-nos ziguezaguear pela água, incapazes de manter uma trilha reta e movimentos regulares. 

— Acho que barcos não são para você — comentei com uma risada enviezada. 

— Temos um barqueiro. Mas não posso me dar o luxo de pedir carona para meu convidado exigente uma hora dessas, sabe? — Riu também e voltou a se concentrar em mover os braços, fazendo muito mais esforço que o necessário para mover muito menos. 

— Acho que não posicionou os braços corretamente.

— Acho que deveria vir aqui e fazer já que sabe tanto assim! — Ele se exaltou, quase largando os remos para cruzar os braços. 

— Ei! Só quis ajudar. Eu também não sei remar. 

— Ajudar ou tagarelar no meu ouvido? Só relaxa. Sei o que estou fazendo.

Levantei as mãos em rendimento e soltei uma risadinha, ainda olhando-o. A baía era tão grande que ao final da travessia, o Sol já estava por inteiro no céu. Daquela posição era possível enxergar sua continuação entre as ilhas, onde deságua no mar. Foi preciso tomar muito cuidado com os remos no caminho, já que a mínima correnteza era o suficiente para desviar o barco. 

— Enfim, acho que é isso — Baekhyun falou assim que paramos do lado de fora, já na areia. 

— É, acho que sim. — Ele ainda estava com uma expressão emburrada quando se virou, pronto para voltar para casa. Entretanto, não permiti. Segurei seu pulso e esperei ele virar para mim para falar:

— Foi muito bom conhecê-lo, Byun Baekhyun — admiti com um sorrisinho. O senti amolecer na minha frente, sorrindo também.

— Também foi bom conhecê-lo, Chanyeol. — Segurou meu pulso e só então percebi que não o havia soltado. — Sabe, eu estava até pensando… Se você não gostaria de me ver amanhã também. 

Suas bochechas coraram e ele desviou o olhar envergonhado. Não consegui evitar sorrir com a ideia, porque eu sabia que gostaria de ter sua companhia mais uma vez. 

— Que horas? — Perguntei, atraindo seu olhar. 

— De tarde! Depois que minhas aulas do dia acabarem, acho que às quatro. — Seu tom de voz ficava cada vez mais animado conforme falava, me contagiando a assentir sorridente.

— Certo. Vou estar aqui ou prefere que eu atravesse?

— Me espera aqui, venho te buscar de barco. 

— Tudo bem. — O soltei, dando a nós um pouco mais de distância. — Então, até amanhã, Byun Baekhyun.

— Até amanhã. — Ele acenou e me deu as costas, empurrando a canoa para sair dali. 

Continuei o observando com um sorriso, mesmo depois de já estar na água, se enrolando todo para remar até a outra borda. Ainda tinha um medo crescente na reação da minha vó e tia para quando eu entrasse em casa, mas meu coração estava aquecido pela nova amizade que conquistei e que, apesar de ser todo metido e convencido, havia me conquistado também.


	3. OS TRENÓS NA NEVE, A CASA NA ÁRVORE E O BAILE DE NATAL

**TAEYEON ESTAVA** uma pilha de nervos quando cruzei a porta de entrada. Eu nem pude fazer muito além de abaixar a cabeça e fechar os olhos com força esperando o pior. No entanto, tudo o que recebi foi um abraço apertado e alguns tapas no braço por tê-la deixado preocupada.

Para nossa sorte, minha avó acabou passando a noite na casa de uma amiga, pois elas jogariam cartas até tarde da noite e ficaria ruim para que voltasse sozinha para casa. Mas, em compensação, minha tia não pregou os olhos, ao ponto de quase ligar para a polícia local. 

— Então, você só se abrigou numa casa e o telefone não funcionava? — Ela repetiu minha quase mentira, bebericando seu chá de morango e fazendo-me sentir ainda mais culpado por omitir boa parte dos acontecimentos. 

— Uhum.

— E foi na casa de quem? Preciso saber para agradecer. Talvez até mandar uma torta para as festas.

Largou a xícara e eu pude notar como suas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas, fazendo-me tocar nelas e apertar contra meus dígitos. 

— Foi uma casa no centro, bem longe daqui. Estava nevando muito e eu acabei dormindo na poltrona da sala enquanto esperava a nevasca acalmar — enrolei mais um pouco na história, sem muita cabeça para inventar nomes e correr o risco dela descobrir tudo. 

Ela não respondeu mais nada. Saiu do sofá, deixando seu chá pela metade e foi para o quarto. Sabia que estava chateada, mas não comigo. Taeyeon culpava a si própria por me deixar sair sozinho sob ameaças de uma nevasca. Eu, sinceramente, não sabia o que era pior. Acredito que receber uma bronca era muito melhor do que passar uma manhã inteira sem receber nenhum sorriso. 

Quando a tarde chegou, avisei minha avó que passaria o resto daquele domingo com Sehun. Havia decidido isso assim que me dei conta de que já havia incomodado demais na casa. Queria poder dar para elas um descanso, em vista de que era uma responsabilidade com a qual elas não precisam arcar, mas ainda assim estou aqui dando trabalho. 

Sehun me recebeu sorridente, com um Vivi de roupa e sapatos numa mão e um trenó em outra.

— Estava indo para o campo ainda agora! Minseok está lá e disse que graças à neve de ontem está ótimo para descer a colina — me explicou no caminho. Eu puxava o trenó e ele carregava Vivi, mesmo que o cachorrinho estivesse bem protegido do frio. 

— Nunca andei de trenó — comentei.

— Nunca? Bem, eu não tive muitas oportunidades, mas o inverno desse ano trouxe neve pra caramba! Vai ser legal, vai ver só. 

Concordei com a cabeça e sorri fraco. Me sentia um pouco mal de não corresponder sua animação, mas ainda estava cabisbaixo por ter decepcionado Taeyeon e, por mais que eu odiasse admitir, estava avoado demais pensando no que há do outro lado da baía. E o motivo de eu não conseguir falar sobre isso para ninguém. 

Daquela distância, podíamos ver a casa do barão ao longe. As luzes estavam apagadas pelo dia cinzento e uma fina camada de névoa não me permitia observar com clareza. Entretanto, tive o estranho desejo de que Baekhyun aparecesse na janela apenas para vê-lo de novo. Só um pouquinho. E então consolidaria algumas certezas vagas em mim. 

Apesar de tudo, eu acreditava no que vivi na última noite. Com todo o meu coração, me permitia ser atraído pela imagem do casarão como um imã. Muito ali ainda despertava minha curiosidade, mas eu sabia que deveria ter paciência. Mesmo que a minha vontade fosse a de questionar Sehun sobre as possibilidades da família do tal barão ter continuado por aquelas terras, eu deveria me conter. 

Então eu só aproveitei o dia, me permiti fazer novas amizades e desci as colinas de trenó com Sehun e Vivi. Secretamente, meus motivos para ansiar o dia seguinte iam muito além do que apenas descobrir mais sobre a história da cidade. 

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir com a gente? Vamos tomar chocolate quente e jogar jogos de tabuleiro — Sehun insistiu, tentando me convencer a acompanhar ele e Minseok até sua casa, mas eu neguei. 

— Minha avó precisa de mim hoje, cara, foi mal. — Eu sabia que não funcionaria para sempre isso de inventar mentiras, mas por ora me livraria de muitas coisas. Afinal, não queria me dar o luxo de acabar preso por mais uma noite devido ao tempo instável de Boseong.

Me despedi dos dois com um último aceno e voltei sozinho para casa, já que esta ficava há algumas quadras de distância da de Sehun. Estava consideravelmente cansado depois de carregar e empurrar trenós de um lado para o outro e só queria deitar na cama para ter uma boa noite de sono. Sem posições tortas ou ter que acordar antes do amanhecer. 

Quando abri a porta da entrada, Taeyeon estava no sofá da sala, buscando algo na televisão. Um cheiro forte de comida invadiu minhas narinas, fazendo meu estômago roncar quase que instantâneamente. 

— Oi — chamei sua atenção e ela me olhou com um sorriso, batendo no lugar ao seu lado. 

— Oi. Se divertiu? — Tirei meu casaco e sapatos sujos de neve antes de fazer o que pediu. 

— Bastante. Andamos de trenó junto com outras pessoas do bairro. Disseram que a colina nunca teve tanta neve antes — contei animado, notando que o clima entre nós já estava muito mais leve do que antes.

— Realmente, Boseong nunca foi de nevar tanto no inverno. Mas é bom que consiga tirar proveito disso e, principalmente, é ótimo que esteja fazendo bons amigos. — Ela acariciou meu cabelo e suspirou para a televisão, trocando o canal mais uma vez por certamente não querer assistir às novelas. 

— Obrigado — disse apenas porque senti a necessidade. Não queria que ela pensasse o contrário nem por um segundo sequer. 

— Que fofo — usou seu tom zombeteiro, fazendo-me rir. — Pode ir tomar banho e descansar um pouco antes do jantar, se quiser. Vou no quarto te avisar quando estiver pronto.

Assenti e senti um beijinho sendo deixado na minha têmpora. Me levantei, indo em direção ao quarto e ainda sentindo um quentinho gostoso no peito. Estava feliz em saber que, pelo menos isso, pode ser resolvido de uma boa forma. 

[...]

Às quatro da tarde do dia seguinte, o dia estava próximo de se pôr. As nuvens cobriam o céu como um lençol branco, bloqueando cada vez mais a passagem do Sol. Agora ela resumia-se apenas em algumas faixas prateadas, borradas e quase invisíveis. Mesmo assim, não desanimei dos meus planos e estava lá, no horário combinado, esperando por Byun Baekhyun. 

A neve não caía mais do céu, mas fiz questão de me agasalhar ainda mais dessa vez, além de trazer uma mochila com alguns lanches e um cachecol extra. Só por precaução. Ajeitei meu gorro na cabeça pelo o que já contava ser a décima vez e continuei meu caminho em círculos pela fina faixa de areia, tentando desviar das pequenas ondas geladas que ameaçavam chegar até meus pés. 

Parecia estranho estar tão animado para rever alguém que só encontrei uma vez na vida e em circunstâncias nada boas. Completamente esquisitas, para ser exato. Assim como era extremamente desconfortável pensar naquele casarão do outro lado, que parecia atrair todo o tipo de energia negativa. Se algo podia dar errado, simplesmente dava. E o mais louco de tudo é que eu não me importava nem um pouco com isso. Eu queria estar lá, assim como eu queria estar na presença do garoto engraçado que vinha remando até mim. 

Baekhyun estava com outro casaco velho e uma boina marrom enfiada na cabeça. Ele sorriu e acenou por cima dos ombros, quase perdendo o remo e me arrancando risadas. Eram ações tão genuínas e unicamente dele que me arrancava expressões bobas de forma fácil. Baekhyun era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que foi capaz de fazer todas essas coisas. 

Quando encostou a canoa na areia, saltou para fora com um sorriso grande no rosto e ainda um pouco ofegante pelo esforço, entretanto, ele logo ajeitou a postura e arrumou a franja que escapava da boina. 

— Pelo menos é pontual — falou e eu só pude negar, desacreditado por ter sido aquilo a primeira coisa dita por ele. 

— Ao contrário de você, não é? Dez minutos atrasado, isso deveria ser um crime! 

— É porque não é você quem precisa remar nessa baía enorme! — Cruzou os braços, como o esperado. 

— Você não entende — dramatizei. — Não posso fazer esforço. Meus pulmões não são saudáveis como os seus, senhor médico.

Baekhyun não aguentou meu falso teatro e caiu nas risadas, me deixando até um pouco bobo por fazê-lo rir tanto em tão pouco tempo. Não pude evitar um sorrisinho junto, afinal, aquelas bochechas levemente arqueadas eram contagiantes. 

— Vamos logo! Quero te levar em um lugar legal hoje. 

— Ah, é? Que lugar? — Perguntei enquanto subia na canoa e ele se preparava para empurrá-la.

— É surpresa — falou com a voz um tanto presa pelo esforço que fazia contra o barco. — Se fosse para você saber eu já teria dito. 

— Nossa, desculpa então, senhor Byun — brinquei e me fingi de ofendido com sua grosseria. 

— Não, sério — ele começou a falar, dando um empurrão final e finalmente fazendo a canoa chegar na água. — Você precisava ser tão pesado assim?

Apenas ri, dando espaço para ele entrar e ajustar os remos no lugar, começando a nos tirar dali. Ficamos em silêncio pelos primeiros metros, apenas deixando-o se concentrar no que fazia. Arrisco até em dizer que havia melhorado um pouco, já que conseguia realizar os movimentos com mais facilidade. 

Enquanto o observava, me permiti reparar nas suas vestes que, mesmo sendo feitas para o inverno, pareciam ter ficado presas em algum baú pelo tempo. Desenterradas depois de tantos anos, ele as exibia com cuidado. Peças sobrepostas e tecidos grossos que não se via há tempos. 

— Por que sempre está usando roupas esquisitas?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me encarou com desdém.

— Está falando das minhas? — perguntou e eu assenti. — Você se veste  _ desse  _ jeito e ainda tem coragem de chamar minhas roupas de esquisitas?

Ele riu, negando em descrença e eu encarei minhas próprias roupas, tentando entender o que havia de errado com elas. Entretanto, não havia nenhuma conclusão para se alcançar. Talvez ele apenas fosse uma daquelas pessoas que gostasse de manter um estilo  _ vintage _ e, sinceramente, chegava a ser fofo. A autenticidade de Byun Baekhyun estava se tornando bastante apreciada por mim. Assim como ele próprio. 

Na outra margem, assim que o barquinho foi amarrado no cais da residência, Baekhyun me arrastou escada acima sem dizer uma única palavra. Percebi que ele gosta bastante de fazer isso, talvez para ter certeza de que tem o controle das coisas, quem sabe. Quando achei que ele me levaria para dentro da casa pela entrada do lago, demos a volta, entrando na mata que cercava a construção. 

— Para onde vamos? — perguntei, cansado de segurar minha curiosidade. 

— Já disse que é surpresa. — Me encarou por cima dos ombros e sorriu. — Você vai gostar.

Sorri de volta e assenti, ficando quieto mais uma vez e confiando no Byun. Seguíamos lado a lado por uma trilha entre as árvores e ele parecia adorar. Havia neve no caminho, mas não o suficiente para atrapalhar o caminho ou fazê-lo desviar. Encarava cada canto já conhecido com adoração e seus dedos tensionavam ao redor do meu pulso, denunciando a excitação. Hora ou outra, virava o rosto em minha direção, mordendo o lábio com um sorriso enviesado, cheio de expectativa. 

— Gosta mesmo daqui — conclui. — Parece ser um local especial. 

— Não tenho muitos amigos para trazer nesse lugar, mas é o mais próximo de um local favorito que eu tenho. 

Paramos ao pé de uma grande árvore de espécie que não soube identificar, mas que possuía um caule grosso, talvez com centenas de anos. Baekhyun olhou para cima, me instigando a fazer o mesmo e não consegui evitar sorrir com a visão que tive. Uma escada de corda pendia para baixo, levando até uma estrutura de madeira simples, mas bem trabalhada. Era uma pequena casa quadrangular escondida em meio às folhas e galhos.

— Vai na frente — me incentivou, puxando a escada para que eu subisse. — Deixei o alçapão aberto, é só empurrar. 

Por alguns segundos eu ainda o olhei sem fazer absolutamente nada. Me deixei admirar os olhos brilhantes que me revelavam um pouco mais de seu dono, sentindo o coração palpitar em felicidade por ser digno de tal confiança. Baekhyun era um pouco difícil de se entender. Um garoto convencido, claro, mas que tinha muito a oferecer e surpreender. 

Fiz o que pediu, ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto e me acomodei no chão da casinha assim que terminei de subir. Era estranhamente espaçosa e bem organizada. Haviam almofadas e cobertores dobrados em um canto, prateleiras com mais livros, diários e vasos de plantas. Não era possível ficar de pé pela altura do teto, mas uma janela se mantinha aberta na direção dos meus olhos, revelando parte da baía e um mar de árvores um pouco mais abaixo. 

Ouvi Baekhyun subir atrás de mim e me virei para olhá-lo. Ele fechou o alçapão e se sentou de pernas cruzadas, me olhando como se esperasse algum comentário sobre tudo o que via. 

— É incrível — praticamente soprei as palavras junto a um suspiro e ele sorriu ainda mais.

— Jura? Eu mesmo construí junto do meu irmão mais velho, mas ele se cansou de vir aqui depois de alguns anos, então eu continuei cuidando sozinho. Se eu pudesse, morava aqui em cima. — Ele mesmo suspirou, acariciando o chão abaixo de nós como seu bem mais precioso. 

— O que costuma fazer quando vem pra cá? — perguntei.

— Eu leio! E também estudo mais das matérias que meu professor não ensina, como a medicina natural.

— É onde você aprende que vapor quente ajuda a respirar? — brinquei.

— Quase isso, mas funciona! Você ficou melhor, não ficou? 

— Fiquei, mas foi porque o cheiro das ervas ajudou contra o das brasas. O que realmente ajuda no meu caso é isso aqui. — Retirei o inalador do bolso do casaco e mostrei para ele. — Ele dilata minhas vias respiratórias sempre que tenho crise.

— Puxa… — Ele pareceu confuso, encarando a bombinha com curiosidade. — Não me lembro de ter visto algo como isso por aqui.

— Realmente. É difícil conhecer alguém com asma em Boseong. Não tem poluição quase nenhuma aqui. 

— Sua antiga cidade é muito industrial? — Assenti. — Isso explica tudo. Mas agora você já sabe como cuidar, não é? 

— Isso aí! Mas me diz, o que mais gosta de ler? — Apontei com a cabeça para os livros enfileirados e ele pareceu se animar.

Levantou o corpo, apenas o suficiente para escolher quais títulos me mostrar. Antes de voltar para a posição inicial, ele esticou um dos cobertores no chão e arrumou as almofadas, me convidando a me juntar a ele lá.. 

— Eu sou fã de contos de fadas em segredo — sussurrou com o rosto próximo ao meu depois de estarmos lado a lado. — Então eu trouxe meus romances para cá enquanto os de medicina ficam em casa. Papai me diz que não tenho mais tempo para perder com essas histórias quando se tem tanto para estudar. 

— Isso não é verdade. 

— Eu sei disso, mas não ligo muito. Eles ainda estão aqui de qualquer forma e posso lê-los quando quiser — contou, abrindo o primeiro deles. 

As histórias combinavam perfeitamente com seu dono, que me contou cada uma delas com admiração notável. Baekhyun decidiu que leria a sua favorita para mim, enquanto eu tentava desenhar parte daquela casa no papel. A luz refletida das folhas atravessava a janela à nossa frente e iluminava as paredes de madeira em um tom dourado. Eu desejava capturar a essência e a beleza daquela luz, mas não parecia o suficiente. Ainda havia uma voz do meu lado que sussurrava as palavras bonitas, formando uma história mágica por trás. 

Sem conseguir resistir, recuperei na minha memória a imagem da boina marrom e as mechas castanhas por baixo. Tentei olhar seu perfil pelo canto dos olhos, ao mesmo tempo que escondia a imagem do caderno com meu braço. Era uma posição desconfortável, mas os traços ganhavam vida através de mim. E logo era possível reconhecer os olhos levemente caídos, o nariz de botão e os lábios ligeiramente abertos, deixando claro que as palavras do seu livro escapavam por eles. 

O Baekhyun das minhas páginas tomou vida rapidamente e logo estava tão imerso em detalhá-lo que não percebi que o real já interrompia a leitura, olhando por cima dos meus ombros o que eu fazia com tanta concentração. Sofri um pequeno sobressalto com sua respiração batendo na minha nuca, arrepiando os fios que ali se encontravam. Entretanto, não quis continuar escondendo o que fazia, principalmente ao ver o sorrisinho que dirigia para minhas mãos enquanto elas trabalhavam. Com a nova proximidade, aproveitei para olhar ainda mais o que se escondia em seu rosto, achei algumas pintinhas e fiz questão de colocar cada uma. 

Baekhyun tocou seu próprio rosto, ainda vidrado no caderno. Eu já havia finalizado, então larguei o lápis que rolou até o vão entre as páginas e voltei a olhá-lo. Ao perceber que já não trabalhava mais, ele sustentou meu olhar. Foi tão certo encará-lo daquele espaço e, sendo uma das únicas pessoas a conseguir tal feito, não tive vontade de desviar. Sorríamos fraco um para o outro e pareceu tão certo. 

— Baekhyun? Onde você está? — Uma voz rompeu com a atmosfera ao nosso redor, fazendo Baekhyun arregalar os olhos. 

Ele sussurrou um “Junmyeon” e se debruçou contra a janela, olhando para baixo. Continuei estático no lugar, ainda sentindo o peso de todo o último momento vivido. Fechei meu caderno lentamente e o guardei na mochila. Caso contrário, não conseguiria mais desviar o olhar do Baekhyun ilustrado ali. 

— Oi irmão. — Ouvi a voz do Byun na minha frente. 

— Onde estava? Papai o está chamando — o outro respondeu do lado de baixo. Provavelmente o tal Junmyeon era o irmão mais velho que ele tanto citava. 

— Decidi estudar aqui hoje, fez um dia tão bonito — Baekhyun mentiu e eu não consegui evitar um sorrisinho.

— Certo. Então venha logo, não se atrase. — Junmyeon usava um tom duro com o irmão mais novo, algo que me incomodava muito, mas não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê. 

Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça e voltou ao local inicial, fazendo um gesto para que eu não falasse nada. Ele ainda tinha a atenção nos sons externos, ouvindo os passos do irmão se afastarem de volta para a casa. Quando tudo pareceu calmo novamente, ele se permitiu respirar fundo, dobrando os cobertores e colocando tudo de volta no lugar. 

— Vou sair antes para distraí-lo e aí você vai até a baía. Acha que consegue remar hoje? — Concordei com a cabeça, já pegando minha mochila. — Ótimo. Prometo te compensar outro dia.

— Não precisa… 

— Mas eu quero! Acho que já até sei como — ele me cortou, parando o que fazia para me olhar, a expressão animada voltando a dar luz no seu rosto. — Faremos um baile na noite de Natal. Gostaria de vir como meu convidado formal? 

Sorri com o convite, apoiando meu queixo em cima dos joelhos arqueados e assentindo para ele.

— Sem ficar preso dessa vez? — perguntei.

— Sem ficar preso. Dessa vez tenho permissão para estar lá e para convidar uma pessoa. — Ele piscou. 

Rimos juntos e eu fui incapaz de negar, estando curioso demais para descobrir mais da vida dos barões de Boseong. Além de, claro, descobrir como seria ir para um baile pela primeira vez. Baekhyun me disse que eu poderia ir com um terno simples, sem muitas formalidades, mas o real problema é que eu não tinha nenhum. Claro que não o deixei saber disso, assim como já bolava boas desculpas para Taeyeon me ajudar a arrumar um. 

Remei para casa quando o Sol estava prestes a se pôr. A cor alaranjada dançava na água escura do rio e haviam menos nuvens no céu, deixando que um espetáculo de cores fosse visto daquela perspectiva. O ar puro da cidade me fazia sorrir a cada inspiração e expiração, assim como a brisa, apesar de gelada, aquecia meu coração. Sabia que estava gostando daqui mais do que deveria, entretanto, não deixaria mais de vir para Boseong e ver os amigos que fiz aqui. 

Principalmente Byun Baekhyun. 

[...]

A semana que se seguiu foi mais atarefada do que eu gostaria, me impedindo de ir até a baía visitar o que em pouco tempo se tornou meu local favorito em toda Boseong. A casa na árvore. 

Ainda tive duas tardes na companhia de Byun Baekhyun até as preparações para as festas de fim de ano se tornarem mais frequentes. Estávamos na semana do esperado Natal quando Taeyeon e minha vó decidiram que iriam decorar toda a casa para nosso jantar da véspera. 

As lojas da cidade estavam abarrotadas de gente, mas ainda assim conseguimos reservar um pequeno pinheiro, alguns laços e luzes coloridas. Isso nos fez perder duas tardes inteiras, trabalhando na loja e enfrentando filas de mercado. A companhia era ótima. Nos divertíamos juntos e minha tia não deixava nada faltar, aliviando todo o tédio que as tarefas deveriam causar. 

Entretanto, meu peito já começava a apertar em saudade. A mesma saudade que me fez estacionar com o barquinho na outra margem da baía e correr mata adentro pelo caminho que consegui decorar facilmente. Se o que eu conhecia da rotina dos Byun estivesse certo, Baekhyun teria fugido depois do almoço para ler na casa da árvore. Era o que sempre fazia, a diferença notável é que ultimamente ele pôde dividir esses momentos comigo. 

Subi pela escada de corda, batendo no alçapão o código secreto que criamos com o passar dos dias. Torci baixinho para que atendesse e quase caí dali de cima assim que ele abriu o trinco, olhando-me com uma expressão nada boa. Sorri amarelo e continuei subindo, notando o quão mal humorado ele estava naquele dia. 

— Oi, Baek — o cumprimentei um tanto sem graça, mas Byun tinha os braços cruzados em frente o peito, declaração muda para manter a distância. 

— Oi.

— Como esteve? — Insisti em perguntar. 

— Ah, muito bem obrigado! Tirando o fato de ter remado naquela baía dois dias seguidos para nada, claro. 

Eu sabia que ele falaria algo parecido, mas só pude segurar uma risada do quanto parecia engraçadinho emburrado daquele jeito. 

— Sinto muito por isso. Precisei ajudar minha tia com a loja e não tive muito tempo para vir te avisar. — Torci o lábio, esperando que ele entendesse. 

— Hm, mesmo assim. Sua casa é de frente para a baía! 

— Eu sei. Sinto muito mesmo por isso… Eu até trouxe algo para te mostrar. — Tentei convencê-lo, tirando meu caderno de desenho da mochila. 

O vi arregalar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior. Sabia que rompia sua barreira aos poucos e me divertia com isso. Baekhyun já se aproximava aos poucos de mim, curioso com o que eu escondia nas páginas fechadas. 

— Mas você só pode ver se me disser que estou desculpado — falei, sorrindo com sua expressão que voltava a se fechar. 

— Injusto! Usa minha curiosidade a seu favor! 

— Alguma vantagem eu tenho que ter, doutor. 

Ele ponderou por mais alguns segundos, mas eu sabia que estava apenas se fazendo de difícil. Comecei a abrir o caderno, passando as páginas lentamente, mas deixando-as fora da sua visão. 

— Ah, tudo bem, eu te perdoo — deu-se por vencido. — Mas me mostra, o que tem aí?

Baekhyun engatinhou até mim, se debruçando em cima do caderno assim que estava próximo o suficiente. 

— Calma, assim não consigo passar a página — falei entre risadas, ao que ele se encolhia perto de mim como um filhote, deitando a cabeça no meu ombro. 

— Então deixa que eu passo. 

Tomou o caderno das minhas mãos e folheou as páginas, vendo cada um dos meus desenhos com atenção. Era a primeira vez que eu os mostrava para alguém e estava um pouco nervoso em relação a eles, mas não deixei transparecer. Pois Baekhyun os encarava com uma admiração visível. Isso até chegar no retrato dele próprio. 

Eu havia colorido assim que cheguei em casa, melhorando seu aspecto e o deixando mais realista. Como uma fotografia. Ele passou os dígitos pela página e senti meu coração acelerar com a expectativa. Não conseguia ver muito do seu rosto devido à posição, mas pude enxergar o vislumbre de um sorriso tomando conta dos seus lábios. 

— Ficou bonito — disse, enfim.

— Gostou mesmo? 

— Uhum. Por que o fez?

— Não sei. Eu só te olhei naquele dia e pareceu certo — respondi em um suspiro. 

— Costuma desenhar a todos? 

— Só os que valem a pena. 

Ele se virou para mim com um sorriso ainda maior e se jogou no meu pescoço, me abraçando com força. Correspondi ao ato, soltando uma risadinha contra seu ombro. Ali, tudo pareceu certo. Me senti quentinho por dentro, mesmo que o suéter que eu usava protegesse apenas o superficial da minha pele. Apenas Baekhyun me aquecia por inteiro, acelerava meu coração e me dava a sensação simples do que era felicidade. Definitivamente, conhecê-lo foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram aqui. 

— Ele ficou lindo, Yeol — sussurrou contra meu ouvido, causando um borbulhar no interior do meu estômago e me fazendo sorrir ainda mais pelo apelido. 

— Obrigado.

Nos afastamos depois de um tempo, um tanto sem graças pelos toques carinhosos que não estávamos acostumados. Entretanto, eu me sentia feliz por isso. Por saber que nossa amizade evoluiu para mais do que apenas algumas tardes entre vizinhos. 

— Vai mesmo ao baile? — me perguntou.

— Uhum. Já até pedi para Taeyeon me ajudar com a roupa. 

— Já disse que pode ser simples. — Riu. — Mas ela sabe que você vem aqui? 

— Ela acha que é uma festa na casa do Sehun — respondi.

— Que feio, Chanyeol! Fica mentindo para a tia dessa forma. — Ele negou, como se desaprovasse meu ato, mas exibia um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Assim você faz eu me sentir mal por mentir. Vou acabar faltando a festa.

— Não! Você vem sim, não pode mudar de ideia.

— Não vou mudar de ideia. Depois do jantar lá em casa eu estarei aqui, pode deixar.

Pisquei para ele e arranquei um sorriso aliviado do mesmo. Aproveitamos a nossa tarde de retorno para conversar sobre os tipos de flores que ele mais gostava. Descobri que sua favorita era o lírio branco e esta simbolizava pureza. Estranhamente, senti a vontade de desenhá-lo no meio deles, pois no momento pareceram ter sido feitos um para o outro. 

[...]

Na manhã da véspera de Natal, Taeyeon me acordou com beijinhos no rosto e um cheiro gostoso de biscoito de nozes vindo do lado de fora. 

Levantei com estômago roncando e um sorriso no rosto, constatando como a casa parecia ainda mais decorada. Havia voltado a nevar e pelas janelas era possível notar a paisagem branquinha do exterior. Parecia uma manhã digna dos filmes e eu não conseguia me sentir mais feliz. 

Tomamos café juntos e diferente dos outros dias, com biscoitos e leite ao invés de comida comum. Minha vó cantava músicas natalinas que conhecia e Taeyeon a acompanhava enquanto eu ajudava a cortar os ingredientes para todas as comidas que as duas preparariam. Teríamos ensopado e um bolo de Natal enfeitado, além de muitos bolinhos doces e salgados que vovó amava preparar. 

Trabalhamos tanto durante o dia que quando a tarde caiu já estávamos cansados. Eu e minha tia deitamos no sofá da sala, assistindo a programação comemorativa dos canais abertos e minha vó tricotava algum tipo de manta decorada. Em toda a minha vida, nunca tive uma véspera de Natal tão pacífica e confortável. Estando sempre à mercê de apenas o que a cidade proporciona. Sem jantares elaborados ou decorações que iam além de uma árvore simples e brilhante no chão da sala. 

Quando a noite caiu, Taeyeon me ajudou a amarrar a gravata do terno. Era simples, completamente preto se não fosse pela camisa, mas ela disse que fiquei muito bonito nele, então acreditei. Além disso, ela também me fez deixar o cabelo natural, com os cachos soltos caindo levemente no rosto e me passou uma leve maquiagem. Agradeci, analisando o resultado no espelho. Senti um leve nervoso diante do meu reflexo, imaginando como será o resto da noite.

Definitivamente não estou acostumado com o público que estará presente no local, mas faria o possível para não deixar minha timidez me render e impedir que eu fizesse isso por Baekhyun. De todas as pessoas que ele podia ter escolhido para acompanhá-lo, ele escolheu a mim e eu não o deixaria sozinho. 

— Eu acho que esse é o melhor jantar de Natal que tivemos em muito tempo — disse minha avó na mesa de jantar, enquanto eu devorava meu segundo pedaço de bolo. Olhando o relógio, pude ver que a meia-noite se aproximava e logo seria, de fato, vinte e cinco de dezembro. 

— Concordo — disse Taeyeon, engolindo um bolinho de arroz. 

— Por quê? — perguntei, olhando confuso para as duas. 

— Eu amo sua tia, querido, mas tem sido apenas nós duas durante todo esse tempo e desde que você chegou em Boseong eu sinto que está tudo nos eixos. — Vovó sorriu, segurando minha mão livre por cima da mesa. 

— Está tudo certo. E mesmo com alguns membros faltando, eu me sinto com uma família completa agora — Tae completou o pensamento, fazendo o mesmo com minha outra mão. 

Eu apenas sorri para as duas, beijando ambas as mãos junto das minhas. Sentia meu olho lacrimejar, mas não entendia o motivo. De fato, me sentia tão completo quanto elas diziam se sentir. Como se eu precisasse estar aqui. A cidade e a casa me fazem feliz, olhar a baía também. No fundo do meu ser eu sabia que não havia nascido para a cidade grande e prédios, mas no momento não havia nada a ser feito contra isso. 

Quando deu a hora, terminei de ajudá-las com os pratos, mesmo que Taeyeon tentasse me impedir dizendo que ia perder todo o perfume que ela espirrou em mim. Estava nervoso demais para simplesmente passar pela porta e pegar um barquinho para a casa dos Byun. Mas eu sabia que era o que deveria fazer. De acordo com Baekhyun, o barqueiro da família estaria me esperando depois da meia-noite ao seu pedido e eu não queria atrasá-lo. 

Atravessei a rua, ajeitando minha vestimenta de forma incansável, tirando quaisquer resquícios de pelo ou poeira que estivessem nele, o que seria em vão, já que para chegar até o barco que me esperava eu deveria cruzar a pequena faixa de areia que levava à baía. Cumprimentei o barqueiro e ele ligou o motor, levando-nos em direção à casa. Ela estava completamente iluminada. Muito mais do que das outras vezes que a vi. E, ao sair do barco pousando meus pés naquele costumeiro cais, era possível ouvir a melodia de violinos vinda de dentro. 

— Feliz Natal, senhor. E obrigado — desejei ao barqueiro que apenas acenou com a cabeça, me oferecendo um sorriso. 

Limpei a barra da calça e prossegui meu caminho, subindo o pequeno lance de escadas de pedra que levava até o jardim nos fundos da mansão. Estava cheio, como era de se esperar. Pessoas bem vestidas com canapés nas mãos e taças de champanhe nos lábios. Conversavam animadas e pareciam satisfeitas com aquela forma de celebrar. 

Nenhuma delas pareceu notar minha presença, enquanto meus pés traçavam um caminho incerto pelos cascalhos do jardim, em direção à porta aberta que levava ao salão de bailes. Era curioso o estilo de vida da família Byun. Suas festas eram impressionantes, quase temáticas e todos vestiam-se como se pertencessem a algum conto de fadas. Me senti simples e pequeno demais no meio de toda a pompa que exalavam. Entretanto, também me sentia estranhamente satisfeito por ter sido convidado. 

Meus olhos vagaram pelo salão, varrendo todas as pessoas presentes em busca de Baekhyun. Achei que ele me esperaria no jardim, já que havia dito que mandaria o barqueiro me buscar, mas me enganei. Era praticamente impossível encontrá-lo no meio de toda aquela dança. 

Neguei alguns canapés por estar de estômago cheio, mas aceitei uma taça de champanhe, mesmo que teoricamente eu não tenha idade para essas bebidas. Beberiquei o líquido borbulhante, quase me arrependendo da decisão devido ao gosto amargo e continuei minha procura. Definitivamente, era um salão muito maior do que aparentava. 

Até que, em um vislumbre, uma saia esvoaçante atraiu a atenção dos meus olhos. Uma menina jovem era rodopiada pelo salão, fazendo seu vestido rosa balançar contra o vento, atraindo as atenções para o casal. Meus olhos se perderam nela e em seu sorriso antes de chegar em quem a acompanhava. A bebida queimou no meu estômago, quase voltando para a boca quando reconheci Baekhyun. 

Ele estava sorridente, quase radiante. Dançava como se fosse feito para isso. Como se fosse o que mais amava fazer na vida. E ele estava, de fato, deslumbrante por completo. Seu paletó preto era bordado com algumas flores de veludo de mesma cor, dando relevo à peça. Me enganei ao pensar que a menina que o acompanhava era o que mais chamava atenção na festa. Baekhyun, definitivamente, atraía meus olhos como ninguém. 

Eu não conseguia desviar, estava tão hipnotizado pela forma leve como se movia e sorria que nem me toquei que já tinha uma taça vazia em mãos e um garçom me oferecia outra. Aceitei, devolvendo a vazia e deixei um suspiro escapar ao me dar conta do que eu fazia ali. 

De fato, não sabia compreender o motivo de meu coração parecer tão pesado de uma hora para outra. Uma música nova se iniciava e Baekhyun se preparava para dançar novamente, sem nem se dar conta de que já passava da meia-noite e que eu provavelmente estava na festa. Não podia julgá-lo, no entanto. Estava se divertindo e ele merecia aproveitar depois de tantas festas em que fora proibido de participar. 

Lhe dirigi um último sorriso, mesmo que não pudesse ver e saí pela porta dos fundos, voltando para o jardim. Não conseguia me ver falando com mais ninguém na festa e até cogitei a ideia de voltar para casa, mas nem conseguia me mexer. Finalizei a segunda taça de uma só vez, sentindo uma leve tontura me consumir pelo teor alcoólico superior ao que eu estava esperando. 

Cansado de ficar em pé, deixei minhas pernas fraquejarem em direção ao chão, sentando com os joelhos espaçados e apoiando meus cotovelos neles. Não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado a ficar sozinho, mas também não esperava voltar a me sentir assim tão cedo. Enquanto estivesse em Boseong, esperava no mínimo alguma companhia. 

— Ah! Aí está você. — Ouvi uma voz conhecida, depois do que pareceram horas absorto em pensamentos. — Chanyeol, você bebeu? 

Baekhyun se agachou ao meu lado, tirando minhas mãos do rosto e me fazendo olhá-lo. Ele ainda estava radiante de tão bonito e eu senti meu estômago embrulhar por vê-lo tão perto. Respirava com um pouco de dificuldade, provavelmente cansado depois de tanta dança, mas ainda parecia estar com a energia de uma criança.

— Feliz… Natal — silabei ainda zonzo, arrancando mais risadas do meu amigo.

— Feliz Natal, Yeol — respondeu seguido de um suspiro enquanto suas risadas sumiam. — O que faz aqui fora?

— Eu estava lá dentro, aí vim pra cá depois de… — Fiz uma pausa para pensar. — Duas taças? Acho que foi isso.

— Podia ter falado comigo.

— Você estava ocupado. 

— Estava? — perguntou, deitando levemente a cabeça de um jeito adorável. 

— Dançando. Com aquela garota. — Minha voz escapou mais ríspida do que eu me orgulho em admitir. Eu nem conseguia dizer o motivo, em vista de que nada de mais acontecia no salão de baile. 

— Ah, sim! A Yoona, você diz. — Concordei, sabendo só então qual o nome da menina. — É minha prima. Ela veio de Busan para nossa festa de Natal. 

Quis afundar minha cabeça em um buraco, mesmo sem entender bem o motivo. Claro que não eram mais do que dois primos se divertindo juntos, depois de tempos sem se ver. Ele me convidou hoje porque gostaria da minha companhia e me queria por perto. Não deveria duvidar disso apenas porque passou alguns minutos aproveitando com outra pessoa. 

— Que bom. — Forcei um sorriso. 

— Mas você gostou? 

— Do quê? — perguntei um tanto atordoado. 

— Da festa! — Deu um tapinha no meu ombro, rindo em seguida. 

— É uma boa festa — respondi. 

A verdade é que minha animação ainda não havia voltado completamente. E agora me sentia ainda mais lento pelos efeitos da bebida. Cheguei a bocejar e estava prestes a deixar meu corpo cair para trás, se Baekhyun não me puxasse pela mão, obrigando-me a segui-lo pelo jardim.

— Quê? Para onde vamos? — indaguei com a voz lenta. 

— Para a lateral da casa. Vou te ensinar a aproveitar uma festa. 

Ele sorriu por cima do ombro e eu me senti aquecer, mesmo com o frio da madrugada que já ameaçava a chegar. Sorri de volta pela primeira vez na noite e deixei que ele me levasse até o lado do salão de festas, onde ainda era possível enxergar tudo do lado de dentro pelas janelas de vidro, mas onde todos estavam ocupados demais para notar nossa presença. 

Era uma clareira vazia, com algumas árvores ao redor, além de flores bem arrumadas pelo trabalho de paisagismo. A música ainda era alta dali e Baekhyun virou de frente para mim com as mãos para trás. Ele sorria ansioso e parecia aguardar por algo. Algo que só entendi no momento em que, depois de uma breve pausa, outra melodia se iniciou. 

— Park Chanyeol — chamou depois de pigarrear, estufando o peito e ajeitando a postura. — Me concede essa dança?

O pedido fez minhas bochechas queimarem e um sorriso sem graça brotar em meus lábios. Definitivamente, não estava esperando por aquilo, mas um nervoso gostoso na barriga denunciava o quanto que havia gostado. Baekhyun estendia uma mão em minha direção e aguardava pela minha resposta. Esta só veio depois de mais uma risadinha constrangida, deixando enfim que ele entrelaçasse nossos dedos. 

— Seria uma honra, Byun Baekhyun. 

Ele levou minha outra mão até o meio das suas costas e segurou em meu ombro, começando a nos movimentar no ritmo lento da melodia de cordas, enquanto os violinistas eram responsáveis pela trilha sonora testemunha do nosso momento. 

Nossos olhos não desgrudaram um do outro, assim como os pequenos sorrisos não sumiram dos nossos lábios. Não haviam rodopios como quando ele fez a saia da prima rodar pelo salão, mas havia uma aura mágica. Algo incapaz de ser explicado mas que me atraía para cada parte dele. Dançávamos perto e ignorando nosso redor. Iluminados pela lua e pelo dourado vindo do salão. Dançávamos sem nos importar com possíveis telespectadores e, por alguns segundos, nos sentindo incapazes de interromper os passos. 

Envoltos numa atmosfera criada apenas por nós dois, num universo onde só existia Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol. Continuávamos dançando mesmo que as pernas se embolassem e o ritmo não fosse constante. Eu me distraía em seus olhos, perdia a noção de espaço e pisava em seus pés, mas ele não se importava. Apenas sorria. 

E eu sorria de volta. 

Continuamos sorrindo até que as expressões sumissem aos poucos. Até que os narizes se tocassem e nossos olhos fechassem por míseros segundos. Apenas porque pareceu certo. 

Os sorrisos morreram no tocar de dois lábios que até então não sabiam que se ansiavam. Os passos se interromperam porque suas mãos se firmaram na minha nuca e a energia foi tão forte ao ponto de acelerar minha pulsação e causar tontura. O juntar das bocas foi rápido e não evoluiu para mais do que um simples selar. Entretanto, foi o toque mais intenso que tive em toda a vida.

E simples como veio; natural quando se formou; ele foi certo. Correto como nós dois parecíamos ser. 


	4. A INCERTEZA, O NAUFRÁGIO E A CIDADE ESQUECIDA

**AINDA PODIA SENTIR** o gosto proveniente de seus lábios e a impressão era a de que a sensação permaneceria para sempre. Baekhyun possuía o sabor doce de champanhe, de perfume amadeirado, terra molhada e chá de hortelã. Eu não sabia quantos dos meus sentidos entrelaçaram-se para que eu chegasse à essa conclusão, mas foi a mais coerente possível. Era o que se enterraria tão fundo em minha mente ao ponto de nunca mais esquecer. 

Quando se apaixona pela primeira vez, não se sabe exatamente que está apaixonado. Pelo menos no meu caso levou algum tempo até que eu entendesse que as batidas fortes de meu coração não eram devido a nenhum problema cardíaco, mas sim dos sentimentos recônditos e fortes demais para serem compreendidos. Era assustador. Principalmente porque eu não tinha referências boas para me espelhar ou entender. O que deveria ser feito, afinal? Uma criança tem ainda menos controle de si próprio do que um adolescente ou adulto.

Eu só sei que teria sido mais fácil se  _ ele  _ fosse  _ ela.  _

O amor por si só pode ser comparado a um cubo mágico. Para alguns é simplesmente impossível resolver seus enigmas e desvendar a posição certa para revelar as cores. Entretanto, ainda é inevitável a curiosidade de querer vê-las organizadas, fugindo da bagunça de cores sem padrão. 

Por tanto tempo eu mantive escondido em mim quem eu realmente era, a verdade foi esquecida no meu interior e apenas permaneceu assim por eu ser assustado demais. Sabia que me traria problemas antes mesmo de alguém me dizer. Na televisão, pelo menos, dois garotos nunca fizeram par; em casa, meu pai usava falácias de “bichas nojentos”; na escola, usavam “viadinho” e outros adjetivos perjorativos para caracterizar qualquer um que saísse um pouco dos padrões. Inclusive eu. 

Mas nenhum deles sabia de verdade sobre tudo o que eu escondi. Ninguém além de Baekhyun havia chegado tão próximo do meu coração e agora os seus beijos despertavam tudo de adormecido em mim. Uma avalanche de sentimentos trazendo alegria momentânea, mas permanecendo o medo constante. O único que me impediu de ficar perto dele. 

Porque Baekhyun era meu cubo mágico impossível e eu era capaz de deteriorar enquanto tentava desvendá-lo. 

— Chanyeol? — O ouvi me chamar assim que o empurrei pelos ombros, separando-nos do beijo. — Eu…  _ Poxa _ , desculpa por isso. Não sei o que estava pensando, eu juro!

Neguei várias vezes com a cabeça, continuando a me afastar cada vez mais que o via tentar me tocar. Não era possível olhar em seus olhos, rosto ou ver suas roupas enquanto enxergava um garoto. Eu fui lembrado daquilo que eu sou, mas precisava esquecer novamente. Por mais triste que seja, nada no mundo seria o suficiente para me fazer aceitar isso. Não enquanto eu soubesse que uma vida assim era sinônimo de não aceitação e infelicidade. 

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido. — Ri sem o mínimo humor, esfregando os lábios com a palma da mão e tentando tirar dali até os mínimos resquícios do que havia acontecido entre nós dois. — Não podia. 

Quando levantei a cabeça uma última vez, Baekhyun tinha os olhos brilhantes de tão marejados. Parecia a ponto de dizer algo, mas não fiquei tempo o suficiente para ouvir. Corri como um fraco, deixando-o para trás e me sentindo pequeno diante de tudo. Por sorte o barqueiro estava lá e não fazia perguntas. Principalmente quando me permiti chorar agachado contra o deque frio de madeira e convenci a mim mesmo de que o inverno já havia ido longe demais. 

Quando eu aceitei passar uma temporada em Boseong, na verdade, eu só queria fugir. Durante muitos dias na capital eu desejei ir para um local distante onde pudesse ser quem eu quisesse, alguém diferente. Nada parecido com o Chanyeol dos desenhos sempre quieto em seu canto. 

Eu poderia tentar fazer amigos, seguir dietas mais saudáveis, desenhar as plantações de chá ou a baía e ser mais legal do que nunca. Ser eu mesmo, talvez. Mas eu não levei em conta que passei a ter medo de quem sou. Me fechando em minha bolha, evitando que se aproximassem e com o constante medo de ser descoberto. 

Meu pai certamente me mataria depois de dizer que ele não havia criado nenhum "bichinha" debaixo de seu teto. Já a minha mãe choraria. Talvez ligasse para suas amigas em busca de uma solução ou médico. É a cara dela querer uma cura, quando eu mesmo já tentei me livrar de todas as formas possíveis e sei que nenhuma há. 

É doloroso relembrar de todas as coisas. Das vezes que fiquei tão nervoso que comida alguma parava em meu estômago, que meu pulmão apertava nas noites e eu simplesmente desejava morrer deitado na cama antes de virar para o lado e pegar meu inalador na mesa de cabeceira. 

Já comprei revistas adultas, passei horas reparando nas mulheres que cruzavam meu caminho, mas de nada adiantava. Ainda era atraído pela ideia de me encaixar em outros tipos de braços, de me aquecer com um corpo semelhante ao meu e derreter com um beijo apaixonado que realmente me agradasse. Entretanto, era demais para mim. Eu me derreti com um ridículo encostar de bocas e foi o suficiente para não desejar a repetição.

Mas então eu lembrei de seus olhos. De como parecia arrependido e queria me dizer algo. Eu não o queria triste de forma alguma, contudo ainda achava que ele não deveria ter tomado aquela iniciativa. Baekhyun seria um grande médico um dia, filho de barão e merecedor de um futuro extraordinário. Principalmente com alguém que ele possa rodopiar pelas pistas de dança. 

Já eu deveria ir embora para minha mesma rotina e pulmões poluídos. Para Yixing e os desenhos afogados. Longe do ar puro, do cheiro constante de chá e da baía. Eu simplesmente não era digno de estragar a vida de alguém, transformando-o em algo tão sujo quanto eu. 

Eram quase duas da manhã quando cruzei a porta de entrada de casa, já certo de que eu deveria ir embora e procurar um novo lugar para cuidar de meus pulmões. Boseong era marcada demais com uma energia e um sentimento que eu não podia definir. Estava tão inerte na ideia repentina que minha mente nublou para tudo o que não era Byun Baekhyun. Não havia Sehun, nem minha vó, nem Taeyeon e nenhum dos outros prós bons o suficiente para me fazer permanecer. 

Não havia nem os meus pais, compartilhando de um momento de chá e calmaria e me olhando assustados enquanto sentados no sofá da sala. 

[...]

O café de Natal nunca foi tão constrangedor quanto naquele vinte e cinco de dezembro. 

Meu pai e minha mãe não sabiam que eu fui autorizado a ir em uma festa em plena madrugada e pareciam bravos com Taeyeon por ter permitido. Minha tia, por outro lado, apenas ignorava as provocações indiretas da minha progenitora. Sei que ela fazia isso por vovó que, por mais que enxergasse como nem todos pareciam contentes, ainda considerava aquele o melhor Natal dos últimos tempos. Afinal, estava rodeada pela sua família. 

A parte mais impressionante é que eu não poderia me importar menos. 

Mesmo com toda a conversa ácida e um intenso clima de baú de pólvora, eu estava com a mente longe. Mais especificamente do outro lado da baía, vestindo boinas em casas na árvore. Byun Baekhyun e o seu sentido peculiar de ser doce atraía-me como um imã. No entanto, não possuía a mínima vontade de cruzar de uma praia à outra em um barquinho. Muito menos a de encará-lo depois de tudo o que se passou entre nós. 

Por mais que uma dor aguda me impeça de acreditar fielmente nisso, eu sabia que o que quer que tenha me ligado à Baekhyun deveria permanecer inexistente daqui para frente. 

Mal olhava para algum ponto além da minha refeição. Minha avó se empolgou tanto que fez um café tradicional para todos. Eu sabia que não haveria nada mais gostoso no mundo, mas mesmo assim fui incapaz de esboçar reações alegres ou comer. Era como se o mundo inteiro se resumisse à uma escala de cinza, sendo o preto e branco tudo o que enxergava naquele instante. 

— E então, querido? — Ouvi minha mãe chamar. — Como foram seus dias? Fez muitas amizades? 

Meu coração acelerou com a pergunta, temendo que ela soubesse de algo. Claro que seria impossível e ela provavelmente se referia à Sehun por causa da desculpa da noite passada, contudo não conseguia evitar a ansiedade que me corroía sempre que Baekhyun retornava à minha cabeça. Isso se ele havia saído em algum momento. 

— Não muitos. Três pessoas no total. — Fechei os olhos com força, esperando o alívio que eu procurava ao finalmente falar sobre este assunto. 

Mas olhando daquela distância, eles mal desconfiavam. Afinal, por que eu o escondia tanto? Ninguém saberia o que Baekhyun significava para mim se eu não falasse. Talvez eu só precisasse disso, só precisasse falar um pouco. Entregar para além das paredes quem é o garoto fantástico que conheci do outro lado da baía e que aqueceu meu inverno em Boseong. 

No final, se eu tomasse cuidado, seria apenas a lembrança de um amigo do interior. Como aqueles que conhecemos na infância e nunca mais tornamos a ver. Por isso eu soube que não faria mal. 

— Ele fez um amigo chamado Oh Sehun. Um garoto muito bom que mora à algumas casas daqui — disse Taeyeon enquanto disfarçava um sorriso apático para minha mãe. 

Ela não havia mentido, mas havia muito mais além daquilo. 

— Não só o Sehun. Fiz outro amigo também. 

— Ah, é mesmo? Quem? — perguntou minha mãe, voltando a me olhar já interessada no assunto. 

— Um garoto que vive do outro lado da baía. Eu ia na casa dele para vê-lo sempre que saía para caminhar. 

Todos me encararam em silêncio. Houve uma troca de olhares que não fui capaz de compreender, mas pareciam sérios demais. Nem mesmo os sorrisos falsos estampavam os rostos e, por um breve segundo, me senti arrependido. 

— Como assim, Chan? Você nunca falou sobre esse amigo. — Taeyeon tocou meu braço, visivelmente afetada pelo o que eu disse. 

Não soube explicar o porquê, mas meu estômago passou a se revirar de nervoso. Minha respiração falhou, mas fiz meu máximo para mantê-la controlada. Tudo o que eu não precisava era passar mal enquanto falava sobre Baekhyun. Lembrar de Baekhyun era doloroso e ele precisava escapar de uma vez pelos meus lábios, só assim poderei limpá-lo totalmente do meu interior. Ele perderá a importância quando não for mais um segredo. 

— Ele era para ser um segredo, mas eu cansei de esconder isso porque gosto muito dele. 

Respirei fundo, buscando me concentrar na escolha de palavras porque a verdade precisava ser dita com cuidado. A mera menção de Baekhyun acelerava meu coração, rebobinava minha mente para nosso beijo e bagunçava tudo de consciente em mim. Eu não queria que fosse assim. Queria manter meu próprio controle, mas Baekhyun ainda se alastrava por tudo em mim. Ele e o sabor doce de champanhe me consumiam a cada novo segundo que eu tentava fugir das lembranças. 

Tudo por um beijo. Um único maldito beijo que deveria ser insignificante assim como para todas as outras pessoas do mundo, mas que foi o suficiente para tirar não só meu sono, mas parte de mim mesmo ao troco de entregar ao Byun. 

— Está brincando com a gente, garoto? — A voz exaltada do meu pai me faz sobressaltar na cadeira. Eu sabia que ele estava previamente irritado por precisar vir no interior, mas não esperava tal reação. 

Por um momento acreditei que ele era capaz de ler minha mente e saber que o que sinto por Baekhyun vai além de uma relação amigável. Que aquele  _ gostar  _ pode ter um novo significado. Fechei meus olhos com força, deixando um arfar tenso escapar quando senti sua movimentação brusca ao se levantar da mesa. 

— Seojoon, se acalme. — Ouvi minha vó dizer. 

— Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira!

A fala cortante me levou a abrir novamente os olhos, arregalando-os quando me dei conta da seriedade que a conversa passava a ter. Geralmente sou o tipo de filho que evita ao máximo que os pais cheguem nesse tom de fala. Não sou de sair muito, nem de descumprir com os horários da escola e muito menos de aparecer com notas baixas. Não peço presentes além de materiais de desenho e busco ser o mais invisível o possível. 

Simplesmente não quero atrapalhá-los e nem acho que conseguiria. No entanto, seja lá o que minha amizade com Baekhyun signifique para ele, ela fora capaz de causar o único sentimento que sempre me esquivei vindo de meu pai: sua fúria. 

— Como assim? — Me segurei para não gaguejar. 

— Ninguém mora naquela maldita baía, Chanyeol. As casas estão vazias desde antes de eu nascer.

Não foi como um choque de realidade, mas sim, de estranheza. Parecia impossível constatar que sua declaração estava certa porque de fato haviam casas lá. Eu sei o que vi e vivi. As construções eram reais e habitáveis mesmo que com sua estrutura ultrapassada de décadas atrás. 

Franzi o cenho confuso, voltando a encarar meu prato e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo de fato. Baekhyun vivia na baía de Boseong. Na casa grande com a família do barão. Eu nunca tive tanta certeza sobre algo como tenho agora e eu não o deixaria falar assim sobre uma parte tão importante do meu Natal. 

— Mas ele mora lá! — Aumentei meu tom de voz. — O nome dele é Baekhyun e eu o visitei. Ele mora naquela casa maior.

— Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?

Minha vó arregalou os olhos em minha direção, trocando encaradas significativas com Taeyeon. Ambas pareciam nervosas demais com o assunto, mas por motivos desconhecidos. Sentia que poderia morrer de nervoso a qualquer momento e a discussão parecia caminhar para um novo lado. Um que me matava de tanto medo. Porém, ela ter dito seu nome me confortava. Baekhyun era real e vivia na baía. As pessoas só não sabiam sobre, apenas isso.

— Sim! Você o conhece? — perguntei esperançoso, virando-me de frente para ela.

— Ele por acaso tem um irmão chamado Junmyeon? Um irmão mais velho… — Seus olhos encheram d’água e eu torci o nariz em confusão. 

Lembrava vagamente do nome. Sabia que havia um irmão mais velho, mas Baekhyun mal o citava como algo além de "hyung". 

— Sim… E eles são filhos do atual barão — respondi incerto das minhas palavras, ainda sem encarar qualquer outra pessoa naquele cômodo. 

— Meu querido… — Minha vó tentou dizer, mas foi interrompida de forma brusca.

— Vocês encheram a cabeça dele de besteiras! — Meu pai gritou do outro lado da sala de estar. 

— Seojoon, por favor. — Estando distante daquela conversa até então, minha mãe se levantou da mesa, indo até ele no intuito de acalmá-lo, mas de nada serviu.

— Me escuta aqui, garoto! — Bateu com força na mesa de madeira, gerando um som alto pelo baque de suas mãos. — Aquela família morreu. A barca deles afundou próxima da baía há décadas e as casas ficaram vazias desde então. Estão todos mortos, me entende?

Era impossível. 

Meus olhos marejaram e a visão embaçou com rapidez. Aquela havia sido a coisa mais absurda que ouvi nos últimos dias. Ainda mais inacreditáveis do que barões na década atual e um futuro médico metido. Comecei a negar sem parar com a cabeça porque precisava ser mentira. Não era uma questão do que era crível ou não. Era necessidade. 

Eu passei a precisar que fosse mentira, principalmente quando todos os olhares de pena à minha volta declaravam que ali havia verdade. 

— Não! Está mentindo. Ele é real, eu juro — Olhei para minha vó em busca de apoio e me levantei da mesa querendo mais ar para respirar. — Eu juro que ele é real. Eu fui ao seu baile de Natal da família dele ontem. Eu vi todos, vó.

Eu sabia que no fundo de seus olhos havia uma compreensão enviesada. Ela acreditava pelo menos em parte de tudo o que eu dizia, mas parecia abalada demais para me defender. E eu estava tão fraco quanto. Incapaz de acreditar que o beijo doce que recebi não foi real. Ou seus toques. Ou nossa dança. 

— Pra mim já deu. Vocês o deixaram ainda mais doente. — As palavras do meu pai foram dolorosas como uma facada. 

Ele saiu pelo corredor, indo em direção aos quartos e batendo a porta com força. Ali eu já não conseguia mais segurar nada em mim. Me desfiz em lágrimas novamente, jurando por tudo o que eu mais acreditava que eles estavam enganados. Baekhyun estava vivo e falava comigo. Ele era real, ele precisava ser. 

Minha mente nublou e seu nome piscava como um letreiro. Aos poucos parecia fazer sentido ao mesmo tempo que era impossível. Meu coração estava ainda mais dilacerado do que quando precisei fugir na noite anterior. Porque nela ainda era possível vê-lo. Ele ainda estava na minha frente e era real. 

Mesmo com os braços me abraçando com força e as vozes me chamando de volta, me senti perdido.  _ Ainda mais doente.  _ Eu me sentia um verdadeiro louco. Recebia olhares de pena de todo mundo e ninguém no mundo acreditaria em mim se eu tentasse. Sabia que Taeyeon não acreditava e Sehun também sabia que o outro lado da cidade estava vazio e esquecido. 

Eles haviam me dito.  _ Há fantasmas lá… Estão vazias… Há muitos anos atrás conheci um rapaz… filho de um barão.  _

Muitos  _ anos _ atrás.

Meu peito nunca chiou com tanta intensidade quanto naquele momento. Minhas pernas ficaram fracas e eu precisei sentar novamente usando da ajuda de Taeyeon. Senti duas mãos geladas segurarem meu rosto e só então voltei a ter consciência de onde estava.

— Escuta, querido, vou ligar para a doutora Kang assim que voltarmos para Seul. Vou agendar as consultas de novo e ela vai poder te ajudar, está bem? — Minha mãe me diz tentando demonstrar conforto, mas eu mal a enxergava por detrás das lágrimas que tomaram conta do meu rosto.

— Mãe eu juro que não estou louco eu só… — Nem mesmo eu possuía forças para me defender mais. Não havia argumentos. 

— Vem comigo, Chan. — Sinto Taeyeon me levantar lentamente, secando meu rosto com as mangas compridas de seu suéter e me puxando pelas mãos para fora de casa. 

Minha mãe estava no telefone quando atravessamos a porta e a imagem dela ficaria gravada na minha cabeça por muito tempo. Eu havia causado uma bagunça de novo. Como se já não fosse doente o suficiente para atrapalhá-los apenas em Seul. 

O vento cortante de inverno me fez tremer debaixo do casaco grosso que a noona colocou em meus ombros. Ainda assim, não poderia me importar menos. Não havia mais neve, mas o vento trazia nuvens chuvosas pelo litoral, fazendo Boseong voltar a ser o que sempre era. A neve, de fato, era atípica demais para seus habitantes acostumados com os verões quentes. 

Olhando a praia por impulso, senti meu peito afundar. A sensação estranha corroeu minhas entranhas, principalmente ao notar a silhueta quase apagada dos casarões esquecidos do outro lado. Baekhyun estaria lá em algum lugar? Estudando com seus tutores de medicina ou na casa da árvore, sonhando com o verão seguinte em que finalmente teria aulas práticas numa universidade de verdade. 

Doeu novamente porque senti saudades precoces. Não fazia muito tempo que estávamos afastados, mas a sensação medonha de realmente nunca mais vê-lo era ainda mais assustadora. Porque não era um adeus sabendo que ele continuaria vivendo aqui, era um adeus sabendo que, talvez, ele nunca tenha estado de verdade. 

Sem conseguir conter meus impulsos, larguei Taeyeon para trás mais uma vez. Corri pelas ruas de paralelepípedos ouvindo-a me chamar. As lágrimas secavam com o vento em meu rosto e minha garganta fechava gritando por ar. No entanto, não poderia me importar menos.

Inspirei fundo e só interrompi as passadas quando parei em frente a casa de Sehun. 

O que quer que eu precisasse fazer, não poderia fazer sozinho e muito menos com algum membro da minha família. Já estávamos todos bagunçados demais para que eu os pedisse para me acompanhar nos meus caprichos. E eu precisava deixar minha teimosia vencer dessa vez porque, se não fosse pelos meus próprios olhos, jamais acreditaria no que me foi dito. 

Ouvi os latidos de Vivi vindos de dentro da casa logo depois de bater na porta. Tentei me concentrar no que diria para justificar minha cara inchada em plenas dez horas da manhã, mas nenhuma desculpa parecia ser o suficiente. Sehun abriu a porta com o cachorro no colo e vestindo um pijama de inverno. Ali, diante do seu olhar preocupado, eu soube que não teria escapatória nem se eu tentasse disfarçar. 

— Chanyeol? O que faz aqui? — Coçou os olhos, deixando claro que não fazia muito tempo desde que tinha levantado.

Isso me deixou um tanto arrependido de não ter pensado corretamente, mas já era tarde demais para fugir.

— Pode… Pode vir comigo para um lugar? Por favor. 

Estava a ponto de implorar para que me acompanhasse se necessário. Poderia me ajoelhar e implorar pela sua presença porque precisava, acima de tudo, de um ombro amigo por ter medo demais do que estava prestes a encontrar. 

Se fosse Baekhyun lá, eu estaria pronto para retomar de onde paramos e recuperar nossa amizade. Porque era doloroso demais imaginar que estaria afastado dele. Mas se a casa estivesse vazia como dizem, eu acho que não seria capaz de suportar sozinho.

Para minha sorte ele assentiu. Colocou o cachorro no chão e me pediu cinco minutos para vestir uma roupa. 

[...]

O bote balançava com o mar mais agitado que o comum. Sehun ficou encarregado de remar até a casa dos Byun porque eu tremia demais mesmo debaixo de todas as camadas de roupa. Ele ainda me olhava de um jeito diferente. Um misto de confusão e pena, eu acho. Mas acreditava disfarçar o suficiente virando para o outro lado. 

Eu desejava possuir sua confiança mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ainda mais depois de ele ter vindo comigo até aqui mesmo sem muitas explicações. Não haveriam palavras o suficiente para expressar o quão grato eu era. 

Evitei olhar por cima dos ombros durante toda a travessia, sendo impedido pelo medo do que poderia encontrar. É claro que havia vindo até aqui com esta intenção, a de olhar e descobrir com meus próprios olhos. Ainda assim era difícil demais. Relembrar dos olhares de pena como se eu fosse um louco que não sabia o que falava. Todos eles pareciam mais certos do que eu e a ideia me assustava. 

O barco bateu no cais de concreto no momento em que cogitei a ideia de dar meia-volta. Sehun me encarava com um questionamento. Nenhum dos dois havia se movido até então e ele parecia perguntar se era mesmo o que eu queria fazer. Toda a minha consciência parecia gritar para que eu dissesse que não. Mas uma pequena parte me alfinetava de dentro para fora, uma esperança curta e escassa que me fez assentir para ele e me levantar do bote, indo em direção à escada para chegar no jardim da casa. 

— Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia? — Ouço Sehun perguntar assim que começamos a subir as escadas. 

— Para ser sincero, não. — Deixei uma risada sem muito humor escapar. — Mas tem uma coisa que preciso ver com meus próprios olhos. 

— Olha, cara — me chamou, puxando-me pelo braço para que eu o olhasse logo quando estávamos prestes a chegar no topo. — Se é por causa daquelas histórias de fantasmas, você não precisa provar nada para ninguém, ok? 

— Eu não vim por causa delas, Sehun. — Desviei o olhar, encarando as paredes de pedra para não olhá-lo nos olhos. — É um pouco mais complicado do que isso. Consegue confiar em mim? 

Ele pareceu ponderar por mais tempo do que eu esperava. Estava pronto para ouví-lo negar quando me soltou. No entanto, Sehun apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esfregou os olhos. 

— Tá legal, eu arrisco. Mas vamos logo porque vai chover. 

Gostaria de tê-lo devolvido um sorriso naquele momento, mas estava nervoso demais para tal. Por isso apenas concordei com a cabeça e lhe dei as costas, respirando fundo antes de enfim pisar no jardim dos fundos. 

À primeira vista, não parecia tão diferente como das outras vezes. No entanto, era impossível não notar como as plantas pareciam maiores e mal cuidadas. Sentia a presença de Sehun logo atrás de mim, mas não conseguia interromper meus passos curiosos que exploravam a propriedade com cuidado. 

As luzes apagadas, cortinas brancas cobrindo portas e janelas. Àquela vista parecia uma mansão fantasma e novamente o medo se alastrava em meu coração. Com a respiração desregulada, andei pelo jardim em busca de sinais que me mostrassem que havia pessoas ali. Mas estava vazio. 

Alguns vitrais estavam quebrados, plantas rasteiras subiam pelas paredes e a grama desfeita não era nada parecida com a da noite passada. Sem conseguir me conter, espiei pelas frestas das cortinas brancas, tomando um susto com o interior da casa. 

Vazio. Abandonado. Ninguém morava ali, era impossível. 

O susto me fez cambalear para trás, tropeçando na raiz de uma das árvores e caindo sentado no chão. Mesmo próximo a um arbusto cheio de espinhos e com dores nas mãos por tê-las usado para diminuir o impacto, eu me sentia dormente. A sensação era diferente da de uma crise asmática, mas bloqueava meu ar do mesmo jeito. O nó incômodo do choro se formava na minha garganta, porém eu não podia deixar a sensação me vencer. Não parecia ser o suficiente para que eu acreditasse que tudo o que vivi em Boseong era mentira. 

— Chan, cara! — Sehun se abaixou do meu lado, me segurando pelo braço para me ajudar a levantar. — Você está bem? Desse jeito vou acreditar que realmente viu um fantasma. 

— Talvez eu realmente queira me encontrar com um.

Minha voz escapou rouca e quase nula. Parecia que eu havia perdido a capacidade de falar corretamente com tamanha dor que sentia no meu coração. Não conseguia acreditar que uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceram era uma ilusão. Talvez Baekhyun só tenha aparecido em minha imaginação por estar fissurado demais com a história da cidade. Ou talvez eu tenha sonhado com as visitas ao casarão e seus arredores. 

Não importava muito quando o resultado era o mesmo. Quando eu chegava até a casa e via que todas as histórias estavam certas. Provavelmente eu possuía algum apego com fantasmas e considerei a possibilidade de eu ser algum tipo de médium ou sensitivo. Mas eu sabia que estava apenas justificando o que já estava bem claro; estava doente. Este local havia me deixado completamente louco e talvez seja tarde demais para fugir de tudo o que vão impor para mim agora que falei demais. 

— Sehun? — o chamei. — Acreditaria se eu dissesse que estive aqui ontem? E dancei com o filho do barão bem ali? 

Apontei para a lateral da casa onde estive com Baekhyun pela última vez. Meu amigo me encarou com uma expressão confusa, claramente atordoado pelo questionamento que não poderia fazer muito sentido para ele. Mas eu precisava dessa confirmação, precisava saber se estava realmente imerso numa realidade alternativa, criada pela minha própria mente. 

Sehun andou na direção do local onde apontei sem dizer uma única palavra. Seu cenho estava franzido e, mesmo curioso com o que ele tanto olhava por ali, me mantive estático no lugar. Completamente perdido. 

— Vem aqui. 

Ele me chamou com uma das mãos, até estarmos de vez entre as árvores e canteiros, ao lado do salão de bailes dos Byun. No entanto, o local não estava vazio como antes. Havia um pequeno pilar de pedra polida e mármore, com uma placa dourada presa em sua lateral. Meu coração passou a bater mais forte quando ele me encarou por cima dos ombros, quase como se estivesse com pena de mim. 

— Não quero te mostrar para provar algo, nem nada. Eu só acho que talvez você não saiba sobre isso. 

Nem mesmo deixei que ele desse continuação às explicações. Andei rápido em direção ao pilar, me abaixando para conseguir ler o que havia gravado na placa, mesmo que o tempo fosse responsável por deteriorar parte de sua imagem. 

Quando meus olhos correram pelas palavras, reconhecendo o significado de cada uma, eu pensei que o chão fosse escapar de meus pés. Era um memorial. Simples mas esquecido num local não tão visível no terreno da família. Ler seus nomes foi como receber facadas em meu peito, fazendo as lágrimas que eu tanto segurei descerem quentes pelo meu rosto. 

**Byun Baekhyun.**

**1928 — 1946**

Meu peito afundou e as palavras pareceram morrer enquanto tentava balbuciar algo para respondê-lo. Qualquer reação que fosse. Meu coração partiu como vidro, causando uma dor da qual não pude mensurar. Era quase palpável, como se escapasse pelos meus poros criando uma aura cinza ao meu redor. Parte de mim não conseguia acreditar, mas as evidências estavam todas ali. Tudo para me fazer acreditar na verdade. 

Byun Baekhyun estava morto. Morto há quarenta anos, muito antes de eu nascer ou ser possível conhecê-lo. 

Em poucos segundos estava aos soluços sem nem perceber. Ajoelhado de frente para o que se mostrou a prova de tudo o que me disseram, eu questionava quantas coisas pelas quais passei foram reais ou não. Afogado numa mentira que meu próprio eu criou, mas a troco de quê? De uma companhia? Da sensação de ter alguém que gostasse de mim, mesmo que eu o tivesse afastado? 

E se eu correspondesse Baekhyun na última noite? Ainda poderia vê-lo mesmo que ele nunca tenha realmente estado aqui? 

Eram perguntas das quais não sabia se poderia ou não ter a resposta algum dia. Não duvidava de tudo o que senti quando estive aqui. Quando dormi na sua cama, subi na casa da árvore e dancei em seu jardim, era real demais. Assim como os toques, os risos e a sua voz. No entanto, sua morte ter acontecido há tanto tempo explica muita coisa. Os móveis ultrapassados de sua casa, seus métodos de ensino e suas roupas. 

Estava tudo tão óbvio agora e me faz crer que eu apenas não queria enxergar antes. 

Mas de uma coisa eu poderia ter certeza:  _ quando ele esteve aqui _ e pelo tempo que esteve aqui, deixou algo de muito bom para a memória da sua casa. Porque mesmo sem vê-lo ainda sinto todo o afeto transmitido na primeira vez. 

[...]

Sehun me embrulhou em pelo menos três cobertores, porque me disse que eu estava roxo de tanto frio. Poderia até ser um pouco de exagero da sua parte, mas no caminho de volta realmente fomos surpreendidos por uma ventania junto de alguns respingos de chuva. Nada agradável para quem possuía uma baía inteira para atravessar. Porém, apesar de tudo, estava feliz por ter alguém com quem contar mesmo depois de ter agido como um completo louco. 

Ele esteve comigo na casa até que eu parasse de chorar. Me abraçou pelos ombros e acreditou na minha dor enquanto eu sentia como se uma enorme parte de mim fosse retirada. Por fim, não permitiu que eu voltasse para casa. Montou no próprio quarto uma cabana de lençóis como as que fazemos na infância me acomodando lá junto de Vivi, um rádio à pilha e mais dezenas de almofadas. 

— Obrigado — disse de repente, enquanto me distraía com os pelos branquinhos do cachorro. 

— É o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo. Você parece realmente abalado com o que aconteceu. 

— Acredita mesmo em tudo o que eu disse? — perguntei me referindo à partes da história que fui obrigado a lhe contar assim que chegamos na sua casa. 

— Sendo sincero, não. Mas acredito na dor que está sentindo e isso é o suficiente. Talvez você e esse tal Baekhyun estejam ligados de uma forma que você precisasse conhecê-lo. Nem que fosse nos seus sonhos. — Franzi o cenho para sua explicação, claramente sem entender aonde ele gostaria de chegar com aquilo. 

— Ele morreu há quarenta anos, Sehun. Eu acho que ele só foi o resultado do fato de que a história da casa ficou na minha cabeça. 

— Você mesmo diz que soube o seu nome e teve uma imagem perfeita de como ele era sendo criada na própria cabeça. Até desenhou ele! 

— Eu posso ter inventado — justifiquei dando ombros e querendo chegar ao fim daquela conversa. 

— Você quem sabe. Mas eu ainda acho que, sendo sonhos ou não, você deve usá-lo como uma chance de tirar alguma lição. Até as pessoas imaginárias entram na nossa vida com um propósito, não é? — Deu uma risadinha e eu me senti tentado a acompanhá-lo. 

No geral, ainda não fazia muito sentido para mim. Eu sabia que alguns habitantes de Boseong possuíam uma forte crença no poder da energia que as pessoas passam para o mundo. Já havia ouvido minha vó dizer algo sobre as pimenteiras da vizinha morrerem porque ela apenas levava visitantes de má índole para sua casa. Talvez seja um desses casos, mas ao inverso. No lugar de Baekhyun fazer tudo murchar ao redor, ele fez florescer. Principalmente em mim. 

— Quem sabe… Mas eu estou com sono agora. Não queria pensar mais nesse assunto. — Tentei desviar a conversa, sendo sincero enquanto dizia que não possuía cabeça o suficiente para tratar desses assuntos. 

— Claro! Vou apagar as luzes. 

Concordei e me aconcheguei entre as almofadas, ignorando as minhas lembranças que insistiam em me levar até a casa da árvore e seus cobertores puídos. Senti quando Sehun retornou para o meu lado e se deitou deixando Vivi entre nós dois, no entanto não tive forças para me virar ou dar boa noite. A dor havia pesado em mim novamente.

Lágrimas de luto voltaram a queimar meus olhos e o choro saiu silencioso. Nunca pensei que seria tão doloroso perder alguém, mesmo que eu nem o tivesse conhecido de verdade. Acabei adormecendo depois de longos minutos, mal percebendo quando o tudo cessou, dando lugar para o sono inevitável. 

Acolhido nos braços de Morfeu e imerso no mundo dos sonhos, eu não hesitei em correr direto para a luz acolhedora quando voltei ao túnel de antes. 

Sentia meu coração acelerado com a ansiedade de chegar ao outro lado. Sem saber ao certo o que me aguardava, mas desejando-o profundamente. Enquanto a iluminação se expandia, era possível ver luzes de Natal em uma sala de estar aconchegante. 

Era redonda com estrutura e móveis de madeira. Uma lareira acesa mantia o local aquecido e toda uma decoração com árvore e grinaldas a enfeitavam do chão ao teto. Era um cenário típico de um jantar de Natal. Extremamente acolhedor e do tipo que nos deixa com vontade de morar. Não reconhecia a casa, mas, pelos meus sentimentos em estar nela, poderia facilmente identificá-la como lar.

— Achei que não fosse chegar nunca. — Uma voz se fez presente atrás de mim e eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar de todo o Universo. 

Era Baekhyun. 

Ele sorria para mim vestido, de um suéter temático e com duas xícaras de chocolate quente em mãos. Parou na minha frente e me ofereceu uma, não desviando o olhar nem quando precisou beber o líquido na sua. Instantaneamente, senti meu coração acelerar. Diferente das outras vezes mais dolorosas, agora parecia trazer apenas paz. 

E amor. 

Eu o abracei, acabando por derrubar um pouco do seu chocolate no chão, mas valeu a pena. Rimos baixinho e nos aconchegamos nos braços um do outro sem nos importar com nada além disso. Me sentia cheio de vida, capaz de querer preservar para sempre o sentimento que me consumia. 

Soube que faria de tudo para ter de volta. Independentemente do caminho a ser percorrido.

— Está tudo bem. Eu cheguei em casa. 

[...]

A neve deixou Boseong, mas ao contrário dos primeiros sinais alegres de que o inverno chegaria ao fim, o céu virou cinza e a noite parecia se arrastar pelas vinte e quatro horas do dia. Não sei se era da minha cabeça ou não, mas parte da paisagem parecia morta. 

Meus pais revelaram que ficaríamos na cidade até a virada do ano solar, mesmo que nenhum de nós estivesse realmente empolgado para comemorações. Parecia que a casa inteira havia passado por uma grande perda. Seja de entes especiais, sanidade ou paciência.

— Gostaríamos que fosse visitar uma pessoa enquanto ainda estamos aqui — comentou minha mãe durante uma das poucas refeições que fiz junto a eles.

Levantei o olhar, encarando-a com questionamento.

— É uma doutora — explicou. — Como vamos ficar até o próximo mês eu não quero que se sinta sozinho, sem ninguém para conversar.

— Não estou sozinho. Tenho amigos.

Cruzei os braços e a vi erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, me olhando como quem não acreditava muito em qualquer coisa que eu dissesse. No final, não haviam tantas escapatórias assim.

— De qualquer forma, agendei sua consulta para quarta-feira às duas. Esteja lá, por favor. 

Os demais membros da família observavam a conversa sem ter muito o que dizer. Sabia que Taeyeon considerava aquilo um exagero, mas não estava nem próxima de acreditar nas coisas que eu disse. Meu pai, sendo mais extremista, me olhava como se eu precisasse partir para um sanatório a qualquer momento. Para ser sincero, eu não sentia a mínima falta da crença deles. Sozinho já era doloroso o bastante. Minha vó era a única difícil de ser lida. Não havia pena em si, mas também não era dura comigo. Ainda tocava meus cabelos em busca de me oferecer carinho, mas não durava muito. Logo todos voltavam a viver normalmente, tentando ignorar a possibilidade de ter um garoto louco em casa. 

A minha culpa era tanta que eu não conseguia permanecer mais do que uma noite em casa, principalmente depois que minha mãe começou com esses assuntos. Quando a manhã chegava, eu corria para a casa de Sehun e ele e Minseok tentavam me animar de todas as formas. Ainda havia a culpa que eu sentia pelos seus esforços em vão, mas era menos dilacerante do que ver a expressão triste da minha vó todos os dias.

No geral, uma parte minha realmente havia ido embora. Não restando muito além de dor e arrependimento. 

— Vai ter um festival na cidade — Sehun comentou enquanto nós três passeávamos com Vivi. 

O campo de chás estava estranhamente cheio naquela tarde, com várias pessoas trabalhando incansavelmente nas próprias plantações agora que as colinas não estavam mais cheias de neve. Eu, Sehun e Minseok nos sentamos no pico de uma delas, observando parte da cidade se estendendo a partir dali. Já não andávamos mais pela baía por motivos óbvios. Mesmo que apenas eu e Sehun soubéssemos dos verdadeiros motivos, Seok apenas achava que eu estava fugindo dos meus pais. 

— Eu soube. Taeyeon andou comentando sobre — respondi sem muito ânimo. 

O festival aconteceria no centro de Boseong, próximo do museu regional e principal monumento histórico da cidade. Mesmo que Boseong se resumisse em chá e pesca, os habitantes se orgulhavam muito da vida pacata que levavam. Seria mais uma virada de ano para celebrar. No entanto, eu pretendia passá-la no meu quarto na casa da vovó. Lendo algum livro ou ouvindo música até cair no sono. 

— Estávamos pensando em ir. — Minseok tomou a frente. — É bem legal. Tem comida, bebida… Talvez te faça bem. 

Torci o nariz, não muito contente com a proposta, mesmo imaginando que ela aconteceria. 

— Não sei não, caras. Eu não estou com muito humor, não quero estragar a noite de vocês. — Tentava fugir sendo o mais sincero que eu podia para não acharem que eu estava simplesmente negando a companhia. 

— É exatamente por isso que precisa ir! — Sehun se ajoelhou bruscamente e Vivi latiu assustado. — Viu só? Até o Vivi concorda! Vamos por favorzinho, se você achar ruim pode voltar para casa depois. Eu mesmo te levo para lá! 

Ele me olhou com uma expressão digna de um filhotinho sem dono. Os olhos brilhantes esbugalhados e um biquinho engraçado nos lábios, arrancando-me uma risadinha curta. Joguei meu corpo para trás, encarando o céu pálido e dei ombros, começando a ponderar sobre a ideia. 

— Quem sabe. 

— Eu estou falando sério, Chanyeol! — Cutucou minhas costelas, fazendo-me revirar na grama para me proteger. — Ele iria gostar de te ver se divertindo…

Soprou as palavras no ar e eu quase avancei em cima dele para que calasse a boca. Por sorte, Minseok nos encarava confuso demais para ter entendido a quem Sehun se referia. Oh havia prometido manter o segredo apenas entre nós dois. Não porque eu não confiava no Seok ou algo assim, mas ainda não me sentia confortável em ter que verbalizar a situação. Ainda assim, não relaxei completamente, permanecendo com uma dura expressão em sua direção. 

— Não use-o assim! — Me levantei, voltando a ficar sentado no chão. 

— Então o que quer que eu faça? Por favorzinho, Yeol. Eu juro que vai ser divertido é só confiar na gente.

Respirei fundo quando os dois me encararam com a mesma expressão de quem implora por um presente legal de Natal. Não havia muito o que eu pudesse responder para os dois, porque nenhuma desculpa no mundo parecia capaz de convencer Sehun a largar isso para lá. 

Por isso, apenas assenti e virei o rosto de volta para a cidade. Parte da baía podia ser vista daquela distância. Não era o suficiente para revelar as casas do outro lado, mas sim para apertar meu coração. Sempre que me recordava, uma pequena pontada em meu peito me dava a vontade de chorar. 

Com esse inverno eu descobri que a saudade vai muito além de apenas sentir falta de alguém que está longe. Às vezes a pessoa está bem ali à sua frente. Às vezes ela não está em lugar algum. Baekhyun nunca precisou ser real de fato e ainda assim causa a maior falta que já senti em toda a minha vida. 

— Que seja… — E eu deitei na grama novamente. 

[...]

Na quarta-feira eu torci para que minha mãe tivesse esquecido sobre a tal consulta de última hora. No entanto, ao levantar da cama, a encontrei parada na sala de casa com um sorriso grande por detrás da xícara de chá. Mesmo que eu enrolasse a maior parte do dia, realizando minhas tarefas numa velocidade mínima, quando o relógio marcou uma e meia, ela me arrastou para fora de casa. Nunca havia visto ela sendo tão pontual, mas parecia importante para ela que eu me comprometesse em estar lá então eu decidi parar de contestar. 

O consultório estava vazio, como esperado. Não sabia quais bons argumentos minha mãe havia usado para agendar uma consulta em plena temporada de festas, mas eu não duvidava do quanto que Park Hyoyeon conseguia ser convincente. Principalmente com serviços que ela poderia conseguir usando dinheiro. Sentamos lado a lado na sala de espera e eu perdi bons minutos em silêncio, apenas observando uma faixa com “Feliz Natal” escrito e brincando com meus próprios dedos. 

Desde pequeno eu sempre fui um rapaz que dava muito trabalho. Não por fazer coisas erradas, mas por ser extremamente frágil. Quando bebê, colecionei uma série de resfriados e febres altas, ao ponto de meus pais acharem que eu morreria antes dos dois anos. Na primeira infância, fui diagnosticado com asma alérgica. Minhas crises eram tão fortes que, se eu fechar os olhos e me concentrar bastante, consigo sentir a lembrança das pontadas dolorosas que me causavam ao tentar respirar. Com a adolescência vieram os problemas de introversão, a ansiedade e, não importa o quanto que me digam o contrário, a culpa por fazê-los arcar com todas as despesas se manteve constante em mim. Ao ponto de eu esconder outros pequenos probleminhas que apareciam, simplesmente por saber que já causei alvoroço demais. 

Mas eu finalmente tinha achado que tudo teria um fim. Estava no último ano do colégio, prestes a me formar e conseguir um emprego. Assim compensaria a eles todos os gastos e poderia me sustentar sem muitos problemas. Isso até eu mostrar para todos como sou completamente louco. Visitando casas mal assombradas e inventando que sou amigo dos fantasmas. Uma completa piada para aquele que apenas queria conquistar sua normalidade e parar de preocupar todos em volta. 

— Park Chanyeol. — Ouvi uma voz me chamando da recepção. 

Minha mãe pôs a mão no meio das minhas costas, me incentivando a levantar e ir sozinho. Era um tanto nauseante encarar aquela porta branca e sem vida, enquanto me aproximava daquele consultório com passos vagarosos. A recepcionista sorria para mim por debaixo daquele batom exageradamente vermelho e assentia como se dissesse que eu estava sim andando na direção certa. Até porque era a única possível. Podia ser coisa da minha cabeça ou não, mas eu julgava até que ela estivesse impaciente com a minha demora de simplesmente andar até ali e entrar numa sala. 

Eu quis me desculpar por ter estragado seu fim de ano fazendo-a trabalhar mais que o necessário. No entanto eu apenas respirei fundo e apertei os passos para acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

A sala era inteiramente pintada em azul pastel, com alguns detalhes decorativos em quadros com plantas secas. Além disso, havia apenas duas poltronas, uma já ocupada por uma moça jovem demais para ser uma profissional renomada e a outra coberta com uma manta bege e almofada lilás. Era bonitinho, até. Seria ainda mais acolhedor se eu não estivesse com medo de tudo o que ela poderia dizer. 

Remédios e diagnósticos significavam atraso e gastos. Minha mãe até poderia ter fé de que eles me salvariam, mas eu pensava de forma completamente diferente. Porque simplesmente não parecia certo que uma única pessoa carregasse em si os problemas que valiam por três. Ainda assim, me obriguei a sentar de frente para a doutora, colocando a almofadinha no colo e tentando relaxar os músculos naquele assento. 

— Hm… Boa tarde — falei um tanto sem graça por ter me mantido em silêncio por tanto tempo. 

Ela ajeitou a postura como uma boneca. Cada um de seus movimentos parecia ensaiado e tudo piorou no momento em que abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos, começando a falar também. 

— Boa tarde, Chanyeol! É um prazer conhecê-lo. — Colocou um fio de cabelo para atrás da orelha e pegou um caderninho decorado antes esquecido do seu lado, começando a anotar algumas coisas. — Eu sou Seo Joohyun, mas pode me chamar apenas de Seohyun, está bem? Nada de doutora.

Concordei com a cabeça, começando a morder o cantinho dos dedos por instinto. 

— Sua mãe conversou um pouco comigo pelo telefone. Ela me disse que você teve um inverno agitado aqui em Boseong, é verdade? — Concordei novamente. — Você gostaria de falar sobre isso?

Mordi o lábio inferior, querendo rir com sua pergunta. É óbvio que eu não gostaria de falar. Falar machuca e faz lembrar. Mesmo que a função de uma psicóloga seja ouvir e ajudar, ainda doeria demais abrir a boca para dizer algo a respeito. Por este motivo eu ponderei bastante se deveria começar a falar algo ou não. Agradeci mentalmente pelos minutos que ela me permitiu em silêncio, buscando na mente as palavras certas para usar sem parecer ainda mais louco do que me sinto. 

— Para falar a verdade, só se agitou realmente no Natal. Antes disso tudo estava calmo até demais, sabe? 

— Sei. E como você se sente sobre isso?

Fechei os olhos com força. Odiava essas perguntas padronizadas e distantes de serem sinceras. Elas apenas geravam respostas tão padronizadas e falsas quanto. Nada vindo de uma conversa a partir dali poderia ser considerado como a forma certa de se cuidar de um paciente e, até mesmo eu que não sabia muito sobre o que era ser um doutor, tinha a noção de que não caminharíamos para uma conversa naquela tarde.

— Me sinto como um louco. Isso serve? 

Seohyun arregalou os olhos. Talvez eu tenha soado mais rude que o necessário. 

— Como assim, Chanyeol?

— Desde aquele dia ninguém mais me olha como se eu fosse normal. Mesmo que tentem me tratar como sempre, ainda há aquela parcela de pena presa no olhar de cada um. Não acho que alguém seja capaz de se sentir como uma pessoa normal nessas circunstâncias. 

Minha voz escapava calma, quase automática. Tudo porque eu a forçava assim, enquanto que por dentro tudo estava uma bagunça. A doutora não merecia meu descontentamento, mesmo que fosse paga para ouví-lo. 

— Talvez seja mais fácil começar do início. O que agitou seu Natal? — ela perguntou e eu quis correr. 

Não precisava de mais uma pessoa me encarando da mesma forma. Fingindo que está tudo bem comigo para depois me trancar numa sala de médicos e remédios. Eu só precisava parecer normal daqui para frente e evitar que minha vida se atrasasse mais. Só isso.

— Eu conheci uma pessoa. Só isso.

— E por que conhecer alguém agitaria tanto a sua vida?

— Talvez porque eu esteja acostumado a estar sozinho? — A pergunta soava como uma afirmação. — Não sou do tipo que tem amigos. 

Ela sorriu como se finalmente estivéssemos chegando em algum lugar e eu me encolhi na poltrona, desejando que a almofada lilás conseguisse me proteger de ter minha loucura exposta.

— Como essa pessoa é?

— Boa demais para mim. Era alegre, cheio de vida e possuía grandes sonhos — respondi com um suspiro.

— Era? — Ela franziu o cenho.

Comprimi os lábios deixando claro que a partir dali eu não diria mais coisas sobre a identidade de Baekhyun. A doutora pareceu entender, assentindo e anotando algumas coisas em seu caderninho. 

— Sabe Chanyeol, às vezes tudo o que precisamos é de um ombro amigo. Ninguém aguenta o mundo real sozinho, principalmente numa idade como a sua. Ter alguém com quem contar é tão necessário que sua própria cabeça entende isso como necessidade. Entende onde quero chegar?

Neguei mesmo que sabendo. No fundo desejava estar errado.

— Você não está louco por ter desejado um amigo. Me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas pela forma que você e sua mãe falam sobre o que aconteceu, eu acredito que ele não foi apresentado para seus familiares não é? — Concordei. — Eu só preciso que seja franco comigo. Ainda temos um pouco mais que trinta minutos e eu estou aqui para te ajudar. 

Respirei fundo, subindo o olhar para encará-la nos olhos. Realmente, Seohyun não parecia ser muito mais velha que Taeyeon. Eu não queria contar a verdade para ser oficialmente diagnosticado e precisar me entupir de remédios. Mas ela possuía um olhar acolhedor. Não sabia como explicar, mas algo bem no fundo dizia que estava tudo bem em confiar nela para dizer o que tanto me afligia. Pelo menos por hoje.

— O maior problema é quem ele é. 

Todas as vezes que eu precisava verbalizar isso, as lágrimas se acumulavam em meus olhos, não me dando permissão para terminar sem cair em mais uma crise de choro. 

— Quem?

— Byun Baekhyun.

Ela arregalou os olhos, balbuciando algumas coisas sem saber realmente o que dizer. É claro que como cidadã de Boseong ela sabia de toda a história. Por isso não permiti que ela absorvesse aquela primeira parte, emendando o dia em que o conheci até a noite do baile e omitindo apenas o beijo e os sentimentos intrusos que passei a nutrir por ele. 

— Desde quando sua família soube você parou de vê-lo? — Ela quis confirmar e eu assenti. 

— A loucura é que ele esteve morto durante todo esse tempo. Não sei mais o que pensar de mim mesmo depois de tudo isso, sabe?

Ela concordou, largando de vez o caderninho decorado e respirando fundo antes de voltar a falar:

— Não quero que se julgue como louco pelo o que viveu, Chanyeol. É chocante, sim. Mas você mesmo disse que estava pensando demais sobre a casa do outro lado e, ninguém gosta de estar sozinho. Isso não é o suficiente para que esteja doente.

— Mas é o suficiente para que eu esteja longe de ser normal. — Enxuguei uma lágrima fininha que escorria pela minha bochecha.

— A anormalidade não é o problema. Eu tenho certeza que você sozinho é capaz de compreender o que se esconde aí. Estamos aqui para auxiliar você, mas, no final, é o único realmente capaz de compreender seus próprios sonhos.

Eu queria contestar e dizer que eram muito mais do que apenas sonhos, mas me mantive calado para não piorar as coisas. 

— Quando chegar na sua cidade, talvez seja bom se consultar com uma pessoa fixa. Mesmo que um amigo imaginário não seja o suficiente para te dar um laudo, as coisas tendem a ficar mais leves quando temos alguém para conversar. Me promete que irá tentar? 

Concordei e ela sorriu, se levantando do lugar e me instruindo a fazer o mesmo. Havíamos passado alguns minutos do horário, mas não importava tanto já que não haviam muitas pessoas agendadas para aquele dia. 

— Foi um prazer conversar, Chanyeol! Boas festas para você e sua família. — Ela sorriu, apertando levemente meu ombro e eu forcei um sorriso de volta.

— Para você também, Seohyun.

Quando saí daquele consultório, havia mais uma teoria do que Baekhyun podia ser rondando minha cabeça. Ela ainda parecia tão errada quanto as outras, tudo porque me mantinha ainda mais distante dele. Ela o transformou em um mero amigo imaginário, mesmo que tenha usado palavras mais bonitas na hora de descrever. Não me parecia o suficiente para que começasse a superá-lo, mas foi o bastante para me impedir de sair pelo resto do dia. 

Neguei os convites de Sehun e Minseok para passear e me deitei no quarto, chorando de luto por Byun Baekhyun pelo que eu esperava que fosse a última vez.

[...]

Na minha opinião, não havia nada de muito empolgante em festas ou em festivais. Nem em locais com muitas pessoas concentradas. Ao mesmo tempo que sempre fui curioso para observar tais eventos, estudar o comportamento dos presentes e tentar, uma mínima tentativa que fosse, entender o que de fato não me agradava. 

É a parte ruim de se estar sempre recluso em sua própria bolha. Todas as vezes em que ela estoura, não se sabe como reagir ou o que fazer para que volte a ser o que era. Porque, querendo ou não, lá dentro é muito mais confortável. 

Estar no centro da cidade, dividindo bolinhos doces de arroz e soju — que Minseok fez questão de pegar escondido de seus pais —, é um dos casos em que escapei da minha própria redoma. Como sempre, não vejo a hora de voltar. Não é como se estivesse ruim ao todo. Eles dois eram ótimas companhias e nos dávamos muito bem, mas Boseong inteira cheirava como Baekhyun. Chá mentolado e páginas de livro antigo. 

No geral, tudo convergia para junção que piorava a falta que ele fazia. Sabia que não era nem um pouco saudável, mas não conseguia evitar pensar em Baekhyun em cada novo segundo do dia. 

Até nos meus sonhos ele estava. Com o suéter de renas e o chocolate quente. Nos abraçávamos com tanto amor que poderíamos nos aquecer por todo o inverno. Na realidade, eu desejava haver uma luz que pudesse me guiar até ele também. Por mais que isso soasse deprimente, eu me encontrava perdido na maior parte dos dias. 

Era cada vez mais estranho o incômodo causado. Mesmo depois de uma semana e das palavras da doutora Joohyun, eu ainda estava vazio, como se uma grande parte faltasse deixando apenas a dor. Era difícil me concentrar em outras coisas quando na minha cabeça só ecoava o quanto que eu queria vê-lo novamente e o quanto desejava ter feito diferente na última vez que nos vimos. 

No geral, não foi proveitoso. Os fogos estouraram no céu quando meia-noite chegou e eu nem pude participar da explosão de alegria junto de todos. Era oficialmente 1987 e tudo o que conseguia pedir como resolução era mais uma chance. Era tudo o que eu queria. 

Ainda assim, eu sorri para meus dois amigos, tentando enganá-los com uma falsa alegria e dando sorte de terem exagerado no soju ao ponto de nem perceberem. É que, apesar das cores e luzes no céu, a cidade ainda estava banhada em cinza. Não havia graça em estar aqui comemorando. 

— Acho que vou para casa — falei depois de um tempo, quando tudo voltava a se acalmar ao nosso redor. 

— Já? — Minseok perguntou. — Mas está tão cedo, Yeol! 

— Estou com sono. Não dormi muito bem na noite passada, sabe? — Menti, guardando as mãos no bolso na calça e forçando um sorriso. 

Sehun me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas uma breve troca de olhares foi o suficiente para ouvi-lo suspirar. 

— Certo. Quer que a gente te acompanhe até em casa? — perguntou.

— Não precisa! — Fui rápido em negar. — Não vou acabar com a diversão de vocês, podem aproveitar! Amanhã a gente se fala, pode ser? 

Fui apressado em dizer, quase atropelando as palavras com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. Acenei para eles antes que Sehun pudesse contestar e praticamente corri pela multidão, me afastando o máximo possível para não decidirem vir atrás de mim. 

Por mais que a presença dos dois melhorasse muito o meu humor, a melancolia havia me atingido mais uma vez em que Baekhyun tomava conta dos meus pensamentos. Não queria arrastá-los para ela junto comigo. E, além do mais, precisava mesmo respirar um pouco e pensar. 

Faz dias que meus chiados melhoraram. Mesmo com tudo o que passei, me surpreendi de não ter tido uma crise sequer. Era um bom sinal, talvez. Quem sabe Boseong tenha realmente ajudado na questão de ar puro e saudável. 

Foi distraído com isso que nem percebi quando a praia já surgia ao meu lado, atrás do pequeno muro de pedra que separava a areia da rua. O cheiro de maresia era peculiarmente relaxante e eu não pensei muito bem quando decidi tirar meus sapatos e afundar os pés na água gelada. Ainda estava cedo para aparecer em casa, não faria mal ficar por mais alguns minutos olhando o mar. 

Sentei em meus próprios tênis para não sujar muito a calça. No entanto, foi em vão, já que as pequenas ondas levavam a maré baixa até meus tornozelos esticados. Dava um friozinho, mas até que era gostoso sentir a água entre meus dedos. Olhando o horizonte escuro dali, eu sabia bem o que se encontrava do outro lado. Era quase masoquismo, porém não conseguia evitar observar a silhueta fraca das casas, desejando uma mísera luz acesa vindo delas.

Meus dedos forçaram-se contra a areia abaixo deles e eu me perguntava até quando me machucaria dessa forma sem que eu pudesse fazer nada a respeito. Ao mesmo tempo que começava a ficar cansado de estar cada vez mais afundado, eu desejava enlouquecer novamente apenas para vê-lo mais uma vez. Deveria parar de me martirizar desta forma e compreender que Baekhyun não voltaria mais, eu sabia, no entanto a esperança era quase gritante mesmo que pouca.

Talvez eu já estivesse louco de qualquer forma. 

Senti um objeto colidir contra meu pé, quase saltando pelo susto que me deu. Olhei na direção dos meus dedos, identificando um brilho incomum refletido no que parecia ser uma garrafa. A peguei nas minhas mãos, trazendo-a para luz. Provavelmente alguma pessoa que se divertia no festival havia jogado o lixo no mar, sem se importar com os animais que habitam a baía de Boseong. Fervendo em raiva pela ignorância, estava prestes a me levantar e jogá-la em uma das lixeiras públicas presas nos postes. No entanto, notei um pequeno conteúdo se remexendo em seu interior. Ao forçar os olhos pude ver que se tratava de um papel dobrado, como aqueles mapas de tesouro pirata. 

Arregalei os olhos, curioso com o que tinha em mãos e não perdi muito tempo para abrí-la, batendo a boca várias vezes na palma da mão para que a folha caísse. Puxei a folha com cuidado, apesar da dificuldade. Estava amarelada e cheirava a mofo, como se estivesse guardada naquela garrafa há tempos. 

Desdobrei-a, me levantando para jogar a garrafa no lixo e me sentando novamente na areia — dessa vez em um local onde batia mais luz. Aos poucos, meus olhos foram se acostumando com a caligrafia e as palavras tomavam forma. Senti meu estômago retrair com a informação escrita, sentindo a imensa vontade de atirar longe e correr mesmo com apenas a data. 

_ Boseong. 26 de Dezembro, 1945.  _

Eu não conseguia enxergar o ano de quarenta e cinco como qualquer coisa. Pelo menos não mais. Foi o último ano em que a família Byun esteve aqui em vida, antes da fatídica morte logo após o ano novo. Querendo ou não, aquilo sempre remeterá à Baekhyun e a minha memória mais dolorosa sobre ele. Ainda assim, não fui capaz de interromper a leitura. Mesmo com o peito sucumbindo em dor, eu continuei:

> _ Querido diário (ou simples folha de papel que jogarei ao mar quando o navio zarpar),  _
> 
> _ Mamãe e papai decidiram fazer uma viagem de última hora e, pela primeira vez, querem nos levar junto. De início eu pensei que me incomodaria ficar tanto tempo longe de minha cidade, mas, depois dos acontecimentos da noite passada, acho que é tudo o que mais desejo.  _
> 
> _ Enquanto estivermos a caminho do Japão, lembrarei-me de me concentrar no que realmente importa — meus estudos e os passeios em Tóquio —, sem pensar mais no garoto engraçado que vive do outro lado. No entanto, sendo sincero comigo mesmo, eu o considero impossível de se esquecer.  _
> 
> _ Eu não sei explicar. Há algo preso em seus olhos brilhantes, na maciez do cabelo ondulado ou até na graciosidade de suas orelhas avantajadas. Algo que me atrai profundamente como nada antes.  _
> 
> _ Como pode ser tão errado se me faz absurdamente feliz?  _
> 
> _ Torço para que quando eu retornar para o Seollal ele já não esteja mais por aqui. Considerando suas reações depois da nossa dança nos jardins eu acredito que o certo é que nunca mais possamos nos ver. Talvez ele seja um daqueles que não acreditam em amor como o meu e isso é uma pena. Amor não deveria ser ignorado apenas por ser diferente.  _
> 
> _ Com todo meu coração, espero que ele fique bem. Assim como espero poder lembrar desse amor pelos anos que me restarem já que ele acabou ontem. Porque é óbvio que meu coração o pertence a ele mais do que pertenceu à qualquer outra pessoa. É assustador, me faz ter vontade de me esconder e explodir em milhões de pedaços, contudo, ainda assim é confortável.  _
> 
> _ Eu sinto que apesar de tudo ele é a pessoa certa. Pode parecer loucura, mas tenho fé de que fomos feitos um para o outro. Se não nesta, quem sabe em uma próxima vida? É o que me pergunto. No entanto, sendo um segredo entre apenas nós dois, eu adoraria que fosse nesta. Tenho certeza de que cuidaria dele com todo meu coração e estima, ele só precisa permitir, apenas isso. _
> 
> _ Com carinho, de um apaixonado B e seu coração partido.  _

Quase que não consigo ler o final. Meus olhos se encharcaram rapidamente com as lágrimas e eu quis atirar a mim mesmo naquele mar para nunca mais emergir. Estaria a vida brincando comigo daquela forma? Minha própria cabeça me enganando, pregando-me peças e insistindo em colocar Byun Baekhyun na minha realidade quando, à ela, ele claramente não pertencia? Era incontestável que aquilo fora escrito por ele, dias antes do navio que tiraria sua vida partir do porto de Boseong. E mais incontestável ainda que a pessoa de quem ele falava era eu.

Eu. 

E ele dizia que estava caindo de amores por mim.

Eu não sabia que era possível nos machucarmos tanto mesmo sem a intenção de fazê-lo. Mas ali estava eu, encolhido contra minhas próprias pernas enquanto chorava compulsivamente por um garoto que me amou e eu nem tive a chance de correspondê-lo. Real ou não. Pelo menos em meus sonhos, Baekhyun merecia a mais romântica dança lenta e um beijo digno dos filmes. Ele merecia que eu o amasse na mesma proporção, mesmo que no universo lúdico criado em minha própria cabeça. 

Eu só queria a chance de amá-lo de volta. Como nunca desejei nada antes em toda a vida. 

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, soluçando com a folha ainda em mãos, mas fui retirado da minha bolha quando o frio se fez presente. Era madrugada e o ar gelava ao meu redor enquanto eu me arrependia de não ter me agasalhado o suficiente para esta noite. Limpei os olhos com as costas das mãos e funguei uma última vez, levantando a cabeça para finalmente ir embora dali. Contudo, algo chamou minha atenção, fazendo-me perder até a habilidade de movimento por alguns instantes.

Luzes brilhavam nas janelas do outro lado da baía, iluminando os casarões de Boseong. Esfreguei os olhos diversas vezes, crente de que poderia ser apenas uma ilusão causada pelos olhos embaçados, mas tudo continuava lá exatamente do mesmo jeito.  _ Podem ser corretores imobiliários,  _ a voz de Taeyeon ecoou na minha cabeça, mas nenhum corretor trabalharia até uma hora dessas.  _ Algum visitante ou futuros moradores,  _ mas quem iria até lá em plena madrugada? Eu parecia discutir comigo mesmo, enquanto equilibrava as possibilidades em busca da que possuía maior peso. Quando dei por mim, era atraído pela visão daquelas casas como magnetismo.

Precisava de um barco. 

Jogando para o ar toda a sensatez restante em mim, eu decidi ignorar todas as diversas teorias que ouvi por aí, provando-as por conta própria. Algo em mim confirmava: ele ainda está aqui. Se era coisa da minha cabeça ou não, eu não me importava. Por sorte encontrei uma canoa velha enquanto buscava ali pela faixa de areia. Não parecia tão firme, mas precisava servir. Empurrei-a para a água e ajeitei seus remos, respirando fundo antes de enfim me posicionar em cima dela. 

Olhando mais uma vez para o outro lado, meu coração palpitava forte com a ansiedade de finalmente entender melhor sobre tudo. Deixaria os questionamentos para depois, assim como as impossibilidades e qualquer obstáculo que insista em se intrometer entre nós dois. Sem me importar com a lógica dos fatos, eu passei a entender o que queria, mais do que era capaz de compreender antes. Passei a aprender sobre cada um dos meus sentimentos, assim como tudo o que cada batida do meu coração queria dizer.

Eu estava completamente, profundamente e verdadeiramente apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun.

E ele  _ sempre _ seria o suficiente. Pelo tempo que pudéssemos permanecer aqui.


	5. A FAMÍLIA FANTASMA, A VERDADE ESCONDIDA E O NOVO LAR

**NÃO ME CONSIDERAVA** digno de estar pisando novamente no píer de pedra do casarão. Graças a isso, sentia meus músculos tremerem além do usual, fazendo-me ter vontade de dar meia-volta e esquecer que tudo existe. 

Mesmo com a coragem e certeza do que eu queria, uma insegurança inevitável tomou conta de mim quando notei que tudo era real demais para ser apenas fruto da minha imaginação. Eu andava vagarosamente naquele chão, respirando com dificuldade e acreditando na possibilidade de estar prestes a ter mais uma crise asmática. Minha cabeça não facilitava muito as coisas, colocando-me em um cenário em que eu estivesse ao lado de Baekhyun, quando na realidade eu nem mesmo sabia se o encontraria por aqui.

Por toda a minha vida, não estive acostumado a abandonar minha zona de conforto. No entanto, o tempo que passei longe de Baekhyun foi o suficiente para perceber que eu precisava tomar alguma atitude, mesmo que isso significasse agir de uma forma completamente surpreendente. Até para minha própria pessoa. A última vez que isso aconteceu foi quando decidi pedir para meus pais um novo kit de desenho. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que se agrada em pedir presentes, mas daquela vez era necessário. Ainda assim, enrolei por uma semana inteira enquanto ensaiava e, depois de conseguir o que eu desejava sem muitas dificuldades, prometi a mim mesmo que faria os lápis durarem o máximo possível. Estava fora de cogitação furar aquela bolha novamente. 

Mas agora era diferente. Mesmo com o sentimento semelhante de que haviam socos sendo deferidos contra meu estômago, eu não era mais um pré-adolescente almejando um conjunto de materiais para desenhar. Eu era um  _ quase _ adulto querendo o perdão da pessoa de quem  _ provavelmente _ gosto. Definitivamente, era muito mais assustador furar a bolha em um caso como este. 

Cruzei o jardim com passos vagarosos. As plantas voltaram ao estado de bem aparadas e cuidadas, fazendo com que todo meu corpo tremesse ainda mais ao olhá-las. Meu coração estava tão disparado que chegava a doer. Como se saltasse de meu peito direto para a garganta, dando-me a impressão de que eu poderia chorar — ou morrer. No final, não eram sensações tão diferentes assim. Havia alguém em casa, o que era óbvio e piorava tudo. Não só as luzes acesas denunciavam, como também toda a aparência externa da mansão, muito longe da aparência costumeira de locais abandonados. Percebi, então, que não havia pensado em nenhuma forma de entrar ali em plena madrugada sem chamar muita atenção. Da primeira vez havia dado a sorte de Baekhyun ter aberto a porta, mas agora não havia nenhum baile em andamento, muito menos um sinal de que ele estava pelos arredores. 

Comecei a dar a volta na construção, em busca da janela para seu quarto. Eu lembrava da visão que tinha para a baía quando estive lá, então não foi difícil localizá-la baseando-me apenas na direção correta. A luz do interior estava acesa, algo que me retraiu ainda mais. Era, com toda e absoluta certeza, real. Mesmo esfregando meus olhos e beliscando meu braço, ela continuava lá sendo amarelada como sempre. Tive o inocente pensamento de que, se a família Byun realmente continuaria ali se reinserindo na sociedade moderna, deveriam urgentemente trocar as fiações. Mas no final apenas o afastei para longe. Era claro que eu estava enrolando e deixando minha mente se distrair do que realmente importava. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em desistir novamente, peguei uma única pedrinha escondida no gramado e fiz um esforço para atirá-la certeiramente contra sua janela. Ela ricocheteou contra o vidro e caiu próxima aos arbustos espinhosos, acabando com minhas chances de tentar novamente. 

— Vamos, por favor — repeti baixinho como um mantra. 

Meus olhos mal desviavam da pequena fresta de luz deixada pelas cortinas. As mãos suavam nas palmas e eu precisava mantê-las contra o jeans da minha calça para que não roesse novamente as unhas que já se encontravam curtíssimas. Quando estava prestes a desistir do bom senso e chamá-lo pelo nome, a cortina se mexeu e o som metálico do trinco abrindo pôde ser ouvido. Uma silhueta surgiu e a visão do que se revelou foi tão atordoante que quase caí para trás.

Como um verdadeiro anjo, Baekhyun estava ali em carne e osso. Ele me encarava com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade, nada parecido com o costumeiro olhar convencido e cheio de piadinhas enviesadas. Não consegui evitar sorrir em alívio, apesar do provável susto que eu tenha causado nele. Era tanto por vê-lo novamente quanto por saber que a sensação ainda era vívida em mim. Com sua imagem à minha frente, eu só pude constatar o que já sabia: estava cheio de saudades. E eu precisava dele mais do que nunca. Entretanto, não consegui abrir os lábios para deixar qualquer som escapar, fugindo completamente do que eu tinha planejado quando ele mesmo tomou a iniciativa:

—  _ Chanyeol? _

Ouvi-lo dizer meu nome foi como pisar no paraíso, independente de seu tom de voz. A felicidade que me abateu foi tanta que eu era capaz de flutuar até seu encontro naquela janela, abraçá-lo como em meus sonhos e nunca mais me afastar. Porém, tudo o que pude fazer foi sorrir ainda mais, deixando escapar em um quase sussurro:

— Você voltou. 

— Como assim? Eu nunca fui embora. — Ele riu, mas dava para notar que não possuía o mínimo de humor. 

Felizmente ou não, eu podia declarar que conhecia Byun Baekhyun bem demais depois de tudo o que passamos durante o inverno. Ele não conseguia esconder suas emoções, era expressivo e não omitia os fatos. A forma como falou foi o bastante para fazer meu sorriso morrer aos poucos, lembrando-me da verdadeira situação em que nos encontrávamos desde o fatídico dia do Natal e que ele, muito provavelmente, não estaria tão feliz em me ver novamente depois da forma como o tratei. Só de pensar, lágrimas brotavam no canto dos meus olhos

— Eu achei que  _ você _ nunca mais fosse voltar — ele falou, fazendo questão de dar ênfase ao se dirigir à mim.

— O caminho de volta foi mais complicado do que eu gostaria. 

Ele franziu o nariz, claramente confuso, mas assentindo depois de mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Tentava me manter calmo e seguir com o ritmo que ele estabelecia para não assustá-lo. Era o máximo que podia fazer, considerando a situação em que havia me enfiado sem nem planejar o que fazer antes. Eu deveria desconfiar que meu tato faria falta no momento em que acontecesse. Por toda a minha vida eu nunca precisei falar abertamente com alguém ou entregar meus sentimentos. Ou, pelo menos, fingia que não era necessário. No entanto, meu interior se contraía com a vontade de correr até ele. Cada célula do meu corpo implorava por um contato com Baekhyun e era assustador. O sentimento novo me fazia ter vontade de ficar, ignorando meus medos e insistindo no que eu sabia que me faria feliz de alguma forma. 

— E por que foi embora? — perguntou, fazendo-me fechar os olhos com força e respirar fundo para retornar a cabeça para a conversa. 

— Estava com medo. — Fui sincero, evitando ao máximo que minha voz tremesse.

Ele pareceu entender. Quando abri os olhos de volta ele assentiu mais uma vez, apoiando o corpo no batente da janela.

— E agora? Ainda sente medo?

Meu coração acelerou com a pergunta. Eu sabia que Baekhyun destoava completamente de mim nesse quesito. Mesmo sendo de uma realidade tão diferente e ainda mais ignorante que a minha, ele não temia nada. Nem de tomar as rédeas do próprio ensino, seguindo sua carreira da forma que bem queria, nem de quebrar as regras da casa, agindo da forma que ele considerava a certa e, por fim, não possuía medo de ser quem realmente é. Algo que eu mesmo evito fazer mais do que todas as outras coisas, mas que ele passou a me incentivar a tentar mesmo que de forma indireta. Talvez essa seja a coisa que mais gosto nele, no final das contas. A forma como conseguiu me fazer desejar ser uma versão ainda melhor de mim. Neguei sua pergunta com a cabeça, convencendo a mim mesmo de que era a verdade, antes de verbalizar o que sentia: 

— Nem um pouco. Agora mais do que nunca eu tenho certeza de tudo o que quero, Baek. — Tentei me aproximar mais da parede da casa, numa ilusão de que poderia ficar próximo dele se o fizesse. 

— O que você quer?

— Que venha até aqui — respondi sem pensar e sacudindo a cabeça em seguida. — Ou me deixe subir. Por favor, eu só preciso ter… Segurança?

Eu sabia que não conseguia passar o mínimo de segurança na forma como falava, mas esperava de todo o coração que ele compreendesse. Eu já estava próximo de me sentir sufocado com a realidade, querendo gritar em frustração comigo mesmo por não saber nem quais palavras usar para iniciar. Ia muito além de pedir desculpas e eu precisava, no mínimo, ter noção sobre o que dizer para ele. Porque no meu interior eu conseguia definir que Baekhyun era tudo o que eu mais queria. Só precisava externar e garantir que ele nunca mais escapasse por entre meus dedos. 

Baekhyun olhou por cima dos próprios ombros por uns bons segundos até me encarar novamente. Ele parecia indeciso sobre como proceder, por isso me mantive em silêncio para respeitar sua escolha. No fundo eu queria implorar para que ele viesse. Não o obrigaria a corresponder todas as coisas que eu sinto, mas se eu pudesse vê-lo de perto novamente já seria o suficiente por enquanto. Pensei em usar a página encontrada na garrafa como um argumento, mas poderia piorar tudo. Eu não queria assustá-lo de forma alguma e não possuía grandes experiências sobre como lidar com os assuntos do coração. Apesar disso, eu me sentia disposto em aprender desde que fosse com ele. Independentemente de quem ou o que ele fosse, era a minha única certeza. 

Baek fechou a janela, assustando-me com o barulho. Meu peito afundou numa dor aguda, sentindo a possível rejeição corroer-me por dentro. Era merecido, claro. Eu finalmente entendia como ele deveria ter se sentido no baile depois que eu me fui. Estava prestes a dar as costas e ir embora quando ouvi sua voz me chamando mais uma vez. Dessa vez mais próxima, deixando todo meu corpo em um estado estático. Era como se eu fosse morrer a qualquer momento. Com o ar falhando em meus pulmões e a visão de um verdadeiro anjo encolhido em um casaco de inverno.

— Por que não me disse que estava tão frio? — reclamou. — Vem logo, não quero que congele aqui fora.

Abri mais um sorriso involuntário, olhando para ele de onde eu estava. Sem conseguir conter meus impulsos, andei rápido até que estivesse na sua frente, puxando-o para um abraço apertado. Nossa diferença de altura permitiu que eu descansasse minha bochecha no seu cabelo, enquanto meus braços o rodeavam um pouco abaixo de seus ombros. Baekhyun não o correspondeu, tensionando o corpo com o contato. No entanto, ele também não me afastou. Permitiu que eu ficasse ali, inspirando seu cheiro de canela e o perfume do seu casaco. Era mais do que o bastante. Eu poderia transbordar apenas com aquilo. Porém, ainda havia muito a ser feito e ele estava certo quando falou sobre o frio. Acho que estava tão nervoso com a possibilidade de reencontrá-lo que me esqueci totalmente do clima.

— V-vamos conversar lá dentro — gaguejei, sem conseguir muita firmeza enquanto o olhava nos olhos ao nos afastarmos. 

— Vamos — disse seguido de uma risadinha, algo que me deixou ainda mais sem graça. 

Ele me segurou pela mão, mal tocando uma palma na outra apenas para me guiar para dentro do salão de bailes. A casa estava terrivelmente silenciosa, o que me fazia duvidar que havia alguém em casa além dele. Observando-o mesmo de perfil, pude notar a pontinha de seu nariz avermelhada, assim como fungadas quase discretas que ele parecia segurar. Não tive muito tempo de perguntar sobre naquele momento, pois chegamos no seu quarto. Ele fechou a porta depois de me deixar entrar e eu pude notar como, mesmo aquecido, o cômodo não cheirava a brasas como antigamente. 

Ele andou rapidamente ao meu lado, indo até sua mesa de cabeceira e pegando um lenço para assoar o nariz. Ri baixinho, confirmando minhas suspeitas de que ele não deveria estar muito bem e talvez por isso estivesse acordado até tão tarde. 

— Desculpa por isso — pediu. — Eu acabei ficando resfriado nesses dias.

— Eu imaginei. — Sorri. — Está sozinho em casa? Tudo parece vazio aqui.

E riu, jogando o lenço sujo na lixeira do seu quarto e se sentando na cama.

— É porque é madrugada. Mas a casa realmente está vazia, meus pais viajaram. 

Caminhei para me sentar ao seu lado e um pequeno estalo me fez arregalar os olhos. 

— Seus pais viajaram sem você? Para onde?

Não queria soar tão curioso, mas eu precisava sanar minhas dúvidas sobre o assunto. Principalmente quando as viagens da família Byun pareciam perigosas demais. 

— Íamos com a família inteira para o Japão, mas minha mãe achou melhor que eu ficasse em casa para não embarcar doente e meu irmão, Junmyeon, ficou junto comigo. Acho que para garantir que eu não expulsasse todos os funcionários da casa. 

Precisei rir junto dele, porque aquilo era algo que  _ meu _ Baekhyun faria com toda a certeza. No entanto, um sentimento estranho se alastrou em mim. Se Baekhyun não embarcou para o Japão, significa que ele não havia morrido no naufrágio. Se ele estava ao meu lado nesse momento, significa que não havia envelhecido um ano sequer desde 1946, o ano constatado no memorial. Como poderia então se materializar na minha frente dessa forma se a sua existência deveria ter tomado um rumo completamente diferente?

— Você disse que precisávamos conversar. — Ele lembrou.

— E precisamos — concordei, ainda meio perdido nas perguntas que fazia a mim mesmo. — É que, eu percebi algumas coisas desde a noite do baile. 

Baekhyun se remexeu na cama ao meu lado, claramente afetado pelo assunto abordado. Ele apertou ainda mais o casaco contra seu corpo pequeno e fungou pelo nariz.

— Gostaria de te pedir desculpas sobre aquilo. — Pelo canto dos olhos pude notar que ele me encarava. — Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa. Foi apenas um impulso do momento e prometo que não irá se repetir. 

— Não! — Me exaltei um pouco, virando com pressa para olhá-lo. — Quer dizer, eu desculpo… Não! Quero dizer que não tem problema, eu só…

Grunhi em frustração, fechando os olhos com força e reprimindo a mim mesmo pela reação exagerada. Respirando fundo, pude ver Baekhyun me encarando com os olhinhos assustados. Não deveria ser ele a pedir desculpas, mas eu estava tão atrapalhado tentando saber o que dizer que acabei enrolando demais. Baekhyun não merecia isso. Eu precisava estar calmo se quisesse agir com prudência e conquistá-lo novamente.

— Só… Só me escuta, tá bem?

Pedi, vendo-o assentir de forma lenta e quase incerta. Definitivamente, não possuía experiências quando era para falar sobre meus próprios sentimentos. Não conseguia evitar me sentir atordoado com a situação, mas estava decidido em dar o máximo de mim por ele. Começando pela minha postura, me ajeitei na cama para ficarmos de frente. Pensei que poderia segurar suas mãos, mas me contive ao entrelaçar meus próprios dedos um no outro e fazendo o possível para me concentrar no que precisava falar. 

— Me desculpa por ter saído do baile daquela forma — falei e, quando ele tentou responder, levantei uma das mãos pedindo silêncio. Quase me rendi aos seus olhinhos pequenos, mas eu precisava me concentrar. — Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo porque, no momento seguinte, eu me arrependi.

Baekhyun franziu o nariz redondinho, daquela mesma forma característica que me fazia suspirar. Mal pude conter um sorrisinho tímido, mas logo tratei de continuar falando:

— Eu demorei um pouco para perceber que era arrependimento. No começo eu acreditava que estava apenas chocado, sabe? — Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu desviei o olhar para sua parede, brincando com meus dedos em seus cobertores. — O problema foi que quando eu descobri que… 

Parei de falar, arregalando os olhos quando percebi o que estava prestes a dizer. Não seria muito favorável que eu lhe contasse a verdade. Mesmo que eu buscasse ser sincero no momento, precisava tomar cuidado. Não sabia se haveria consequências caso ele soubesse, mas preferi evitar com medo de ele sumir novamente. Por isso apenas aprumei a postura, pigarreando com a intenção de ir logo com o que estava entalado em mim. Era só falar, não poderia ser tão complicado.

— Você descobriu o quê? — Me sobressaltei ao ouvir sua voz novamente, percebendo então quanto tempo estava em silêncio. Fechei os olhos com força, me recuperando do susto e escolhendo as melhores palavras.

Eu deveria simplesmente dizer? Não sabia. Em toda a minha vida eu nunca havia feito algo do tipo e eu queria tanto que fosse um momento perfeito que todas as palavras pareceram insuficientes. Nada era o bastante para declarar à Byun Baekhyun o quanto que gosto dele, o quanto que o quero por perto e a forma como o quero. A frase rondava minha cabeça e todo meu corpo parecia implorar para que eu a falasse, ainda assim não conseguia com facilidade. Comprimi os lábios, numa tentativa de segurá-las dentro da boca enquanto eu a analisava uma última vez. 

Olhando naqueles olhos pequenos e ansiosos, eu apenas desejava enchê-los de felicidade. Como quando ele sorria e suas maçãs do rosto arqueavam deixando-os ainda menores. O que quer que eu falasse deveria sair perfeito para que ele me desculpasse, ficasse feliz e me aceitasse mesmo da forma que eu sou. Eu queria acreditar que ele me correspondia por causa do nosso primeiro beijo dado pelo próprio, mas uma pontada de insegurança ainda me assombrava, não permitindo que eu tome a iniciativa de forma fácil. Era muita pressão. O tipo de pressão do qual fugi durante toda a vida, quando passei meus dias de forma mediana e evitando grandes emoções. 

Baekhyun por si só era uma grande emoção. A maior de todas. Querê-lo na minha vida havia sido a maior surpresa que trouxe a mim mesmo e, apesar de todas as circunstâncias, não conseguia odiar os fatos. Durante todos os dias em que ignorei meus verdadeiros sentimentos e quem eu era de verdade apenas por sentir medo, eu esperava que poderia passar a vida facilmente da forma que eu a levava antes. Meus desejos do coração poderiam ser reprimidos como já haviam sido e eu não enfrentaria problemas contra eles porque era fácil demais. Sempre foi fácil. 

Mas não com ele. 

Pensando nisso, percebi que não haviam motivos para planejar tanto. Se tudo o que planejei a mim mesmo durante meus dezessete anos de vida não serviram de nada no momento em que Baekhyun me roubou para ele, eu não precisava insistir no perfeito no momento em que finalmente falasse sobre o que sentia. Era apenas falar. Mesmo sendo difícil, estava provando do meu maior ato de coragem até o momento. Um sorriso bobo surgiu queimando minha face. Estava sendo corajoso como ele foi ao me beijar enquanto dançávamos no jardim da mansão. Apesar de tudo o que eu ouviria daqui para frente, valeria a pena se pudesse tê-lo perto de mim. 

— O que descobriu, Chanyeol? — Seu tom impaciente se fez presente. 

Uma risada besta escapou pelos meus lábios enquanto era preenchido por uma sensação esmagadora de felicidade. Com os olhos lacrimejantes e a maior certeza que havia acumulado em toda a vida, o olhei nos olhos certo de que, o que quer que eu falasse, seria o suficiente. Já era perfeito apenas por tê-lo. 

—  _ Eu estou apaixonado por você. _

Fechei os olhos permitindo que as lágrimas finas rolassem pelas minhas bochechas. Estranhamente satisfeito, eu sorria com a certeza de que nem mesmo sua negação tiraria a mágica de tudo o que havia feito. Era tão gratificante finalmente conseguir expor tudo o que se escondia em meu coração que já não importava as consequências. Foi apenas o necessário e ainda assim meu corpo acelerou de um forma extraordinária, como se uma gaiola finalmente estivesse aberta para me permitir voar. 

Senti seus polegares tocarem meu rosto, limpando o choro silencioso com cuidado. Era um contato tímido, quase trêmulo, mas remexeu tudo dentro de mim. Abri os olhos com surpresa, vendo-o embaçado pelas lágrimas, mas perto demais para que eu conseguisse limpá-las. Apenas pisquei várias vezes, fazendo-as escorrer e gerando mais toques. Sua imagem tomou forma diante de mim e ele sorria. Baekhyun sorria tão vermelho e lindo que meu estômago se preencheu de borboletas.  _ Então essa era a sensação? _ Seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção, analisando cada parte do meu rosto com um carinho visível. Ele parecia estar tão feliz quanto eu e isso só foi ainda mais comprovado quando ele finalmente falou algo:

— Você… Tem certeza sobre isso? — Concordei, deixando mais uma risada escapar. Me sentia bobo, como uma criança ganhando presente de natal. — Não tem medo? Não acha errado?

— Como poderia ser, se é de você que estou falando? — respondi, surpreendendo até a mim mesmo pelas palavras que escaparam sem pensar. 

Talvez eu não precisasse mesmo planejar o momento perfeito. Ele aconteceria de qualquer forma.

— E isso não te assusta? — ele perguntou.

— Muito — admiti. — Mas vale a pena. Eu percebo isso agora e eu não estou me importando muito com as consequências.

Baekhyun deixou uma risada escapar, espantando de vez uma única lágrima antes presa em seus olhos. 

— Isso sim é surpreendente — ele brincou. — Você tem a mínima noção do que está fazendo comigo, Chanyeol? Não diga essas coisas se não tiver certeza! 

Ele fez carinho em meu rosto e eu não pude evitar inclinar levemente minha cabeça em direção à suas mãos, fechando os olhos e me sentindo sortudo por ser a pessoa para quem ele direcionava todo aquele afeto. 

— Pareço com alguém que está brincando? — Arqueei uma sobrancelha, abrindo meus olhos para encará-lo. 

Baekhyun pareceu sem graça por um momento, desviando o olhar para o colchão abaixo de nós. Me senti na obrigação de levantar seu rosto, pois, agora que havia me acostumado a falar coisas importantes o olhando nos olhos, não queria mais perder a sensação.

— É bom demais para ser verdade. — Engoliu em seco. — Não sou acostumado com coisas tão boas me acontecendo. Tem noção de que, antes de você chegar aqui eu estava vivendo num completo inferno repetitivo em que nada mais conseguia me impressionar? A vida era uma eterna mesmice de acordar, assistir aulas, estudar e não ter amigo algum para conversar. 

Me mantive em silêncio enquanto o ouvia falar. Ele pareceu fazer uma pequena pausa, me encarando com os olhinhos caídos. Quase me desmanchei em suas mãos só por vê-lo em uma expressão daquelas, mas tomei coragem de segurá-las na intenção de fazê-lo continuar. Ele pareceu entender, já que respirou fundo e se ajeitou sentado novamente, preparando-se para falar.

— Desde que eu fiz dezoito e o Junmyeon, meu irmão, fez vinte e um, nossos pais entraram numa política de que deveríamos agir como homens. Consegue entender como isso é insuportável? — Concordei com a cabeça. — Eu sempre quis ser médico, mas sequer pude ir para uma universidade de verdade porque eles queriam ter certeza de que eu cumpriria com minhas obrigações. Por não ser o mais velho e herdeiro dos negócios da família, eu até tive uma certa liberdade de escolha. Mas sempre me perguntava até onde a liberdade iria. Sempre foi tudo tão injusto… 

— Não fazia ideia de que isso acontecia, Baek — confessei, desejando pegar um pouco de sua dor para mim. 

— Eu costumo esconder. — riu, mas claramente sem muito humor. — Mas eu confio em você. O bastante para externar pela primeira vez o que vinha guardando em mim há muito tempo. Não precisava que ninguém me dissesse que gostar de garotos era errado, sabe? E eu precisei lutar contra eu mesmo por um longo tempo até finalmente aceitar.

Assenti com suas palavras. Eu entendia aquilo tanto quanto ele, pois era a minha realidade também. Entrelacei nossos dedos, acariciando suas mãos com meu polegar para acolhê-lo de alguma forma sem que atrapalhasse seu desabafo. Ele sorriu com meu ato, sendo esta a primeira expressão que tomou conta dos seus olhos perdidos desde que começou a contar a história. 

— Quando nos conhecemos eu agi feito um louco. Fiquei tão empolgado em conhecer mais uma pessoa da minha idade que a minha vontade foi de prendê-lo aqui. — Rimos juntos enquanto eu negava descrente com a cabeça. — Mas você me prometeu que voltaria e, caramba, nunca senti meu coração acelerar tanto. Foi tão rápido, Chanyeol… A forma como você me atingiu e eu tive certeza na hora. Eu nunca quis assustar você, mas foi inevitável! Eu estava nas nuvens no dia do baile e ficar tão pertinho não me fez nada bem. Eu juro que nunca mais encostei em uma taça de champanhe, aquela coisa faz estragos na gente.

Ri do seu jeitinho fofo de tagarelar, ao que se empolgava com a parte leve do seu desabafo, mas precisei interromper quando ele me fuzilou com o olhar, claramente incomodado por eu ter achado graça. 

— Ouvir isso agora — começou a dizer depois de respirar fundo. — Me dá a sensação de que estou sonhando. Eu achei que nunca mais o veria, então parece irreal demais. 

Sorri sem mostrar os dentes, observando suas bochechas corarem. A história parecia ter terminado ali e eu estava ainda mais feliz, se é que isso era possível. Baekhyun não precisava ter dito com as mesmas palavras que eu — e, sinceramente, nem esperava que o faria —, mas tinha a absoluta certeza de que era recíproco. Eu não conseguia e nem queria mais resistir a ele, por isso me inclinei para frente e levantei novamente o seu rosto com uma das mãos. Segurando em seu queixo, eu acariciei a região enquanto o olhava nos olhos. Eles brilhavam como uma constelação inteira, ao ponto de eu permitir me perder no meio deles, até enfim cortar a distância entre nós.

Encostei meus lábios nos seus com orgulho. Finalmente a ação havia partido de mim e, se ainda restavam dúvidas, eu havia dissipado todas naquele momento. Foi tão doce como da primeira vez. Explodiu meu interior como uma carga de adrenalina, nadando pela minha corrente sanguínea e bombeando meu coração com todo o carinho e estima. Foi um toque simples, mas avassalador. Um carinho tímido entre uma boca e outra, mas que logo fiz questão de afastar com um sorriso. Olhei para Baekhyun quando nossos rostos se encontravam em uma distância segura e quis rir ainda mais ao perceber como seus dedos estavam tensos, apertando sua mão contra a minha com força.

— Isso parece real o bastante? 

Eu perguntei, mas mal tive chance de terminar pois ele já avançava em minha direção novamente, buscando meus lábios com os seus e sorrindo grande nos intervalos entre os selares apressados. Não era segredo que aquelas eram as minhas primeiras experiências beijando alguém, mas eu mal me importava se os dentes batiam quando não segurávamos os sorrisos ou se as bocas erravam os caminhos devido à pressa. Eu estava tão completo e feliz por tudo em mim fazer sentido finalmente que a única coisa que eu desejava era ele se aproximando novamente depois de cada pausa, como se não conseguíssemos nos manter afastados.

De fato, não conseguíamos. Ele se ajoelhou na cama, ficando um pouco mais alto que eu, ao ponto de precisar segurá-lo, envolvendo o braço na sua cintura para que não perdêssemos o equilíbrio. Baekhyun sorriu mais uma vez, suspirando enquanto juntava nossas testas e embrenhava suas mãos no meu cabelo, acariciando-o com lentidão.

— Por favor — pediu aos sussurros. — Não vai embora agora.

— Eu não vou — garanti no mesmo tom de voz. — Eu nunca mais vou fugir.

Consegui ver seu sorriso de relance. Os olhos estavam fechados e suas mãos me tocavam como se eu fosse sua mais preciosa jóia, capaz de quebrar a qualquer momento. Baekhyun juntou novamente nossas bocas, dessa vez sem a mínima intenção de fazer pausas e dava para notar porque foi a primeira vez em que o senti por completo. Firmei meu aperto em seu corpo e relaxei em suas mãos, abrindo levemente os lábios quando os dele se moveram, iniciando nosso beijo de verdade. Não havia muita experiência na forma como descobríamos o jeito certo de fazer aquilo acontecer. Era lento e quase imóvel, mas tão grandioso que eu desejei que durasse para todo o sempre.

Nossas línguas se encontraram com cuidado. Ele enlaçou a sua com a minha, firmando a mão na minha nuca e eu consegui sentir que seu corpo tremia ao tentar puxá-lo para mais perto com minhas mãos em suas costas. Nossos dentes bateram quando tentamos mover a boca ao mesmo tempo e isso gerou uma pequena risada entre nós dois, mas não desistimos ali. Aos poucos encontramos um ritmo nosso, deixando tudo terrivelmente gostoso de se apreciar. Minha mente nublou para tudo o que viesse a acontecer ao nosso redor, restando apenas nós dois ali, nos entregando com leveza e timidez. 

O ritmo manteve-se constante durante toda a descoberta do que desbravamos juntos. Estávamos tão pertinho que eu me questionava se ele conseguia sentir meu coração batendo com força, como se estivesse louco para se encontrar com o dele. Mas, a julgar pela forma como parecíamos perdidos no momento, ele provavelmente nem estava reparando. Nossas cabeças mudaram de posição quase que de forma automática, raspando de leve os narizes e dando-nos espaço para buscar ar. Baekhyun embrenhou os dedos nos meus fios e impulsionou seu corpo de leve para frente, fazendo-me apoiar um dos braços atrás de mim para não acabar caindo. 

Ele beijava com intensidade agora, mesmo com o resvalar leve das bocas. Sua língua parecia experiente enquanto acariciava a minha e eu sentia meu estômago revirar de nervoso e empolgação por, realmente, estar beijando alguém. Só que não apenas isso. Eu estava beijando alguém por quem era apaixonado. Completamente apaixonado. Era indescritível a sensação que se alastrava por todo meu corpo, fazendo-me desejá-lo ainda mais, mesmo enquanto eu achava que seria impossível. Assim eu percebi que a paixão torna tudo surpreendente não importa quantas vezes aconteça. A cada momento que nossos lábios se afastavam por décimos de segundos e voltavam a se encontrar ou quando as línguas se entrelaçavam depois de desentrelaçarem, parecia sempre a primeira vez. E se essa fosse a mesma sensação que a de descobrir o amor, eu o buscaria sem pestanejar. 

E, assim, me senti mais vivo do que nunca. 

Mesmo quando nos afastamos e ele ria como uma criança, meus lábios ainda estavam quentes e dormentes como se ele ainda os beijasse. Baekhyun jogou-se de costas na cama, olhando para o teto com as bochechas coradas e o sorriso mais lindo de todo o mundo estampado em seu rosto. Era como visualizar um sonho em personificação e vê-lo daquela forma me fazia ter o tolo pensamento de que gostaria de vê-lo assim para sempre. Mas, sendo sincero, não me importava se era certo imaginar isso ou não. Conseguia admitir para mim mesmo que estava apaixonado por cada mísero detalhe de Byun Baekhyun. E isso não era pouca coisa. 

— Vem aqui — me chamou, batendo no local ao seu lado. 

Mordi meu lábio inferior, finalmente entendendo a situação. Ele queria que eu deitasse do seu lado e, mesmo depois da forma intensa como nos beijamos, não conseguia evitar me sentir tímido com isso. Vendo como ele não parecia disposto a mudar de ideia, retirei meus sapatos e me acomodei no lugar indicado virando meu corpo para ele. Baekhyun entrelaçou nossos dedos e continuou sorrindo daquele jeito bonitinho, onde pude reparar em como seus dentes realmente eram pontudinhos e que incontáveis pintinhas decoravam seu rosto e pescoço, fazendo-me ter vontade de buscar uma a uma. 

— Você é tão bonito — ele disse, me expulsando dos meus devaneios e arregalando meus olhos em surpresa. 

Senti minhas orelhas esquentarem com o elogio inesperado e sorri bobinho antes de respondê-lo baixinho:

— Obrigado… Hm… Você também é.

Fui sincero na minha resposta, mesmo que ela não soasse muito firme. Para minha sorte, ele apenas sorriu mais e veio para perto, se encolhendo em mim enquanto me abraçava pela cintura. Ali permaneci completamente estático, sem saber como reagir ou o que fazer. Nunca na vida havia chegado perto de fazer alguma dessas coisas com alguém e, agora que elas aconteciam, parecia irreal demais. Era como estar preso em uma novela ou livro de romance, logo depois que o casal se acerta e podem ficar juntos para todo o sempre. Senti Baekhyun dar uma risadinha e apertar ainda mais meu corpo contra o seu. Ele parecia tão acostumado e relaxado fazendo isso que eu tinha dúvidas se era realmente a sua primeira vez experienciando uma relação com alguém. 

— Você pode me abraçar agora — falou com a voz abafada, levantando o rosto logo depois para me olhar nos olhos. 

Comprimi os lábios e assenti com a cabeça, um tanto hipnotizado pela forma como ele me olhava. Finalmente o envolvi com meus braços, ainda que meio desajeitado. Minha falta de tato resultou numa pequena confusão de braços e troncos, onde eu quis me esconder em um buraco por não conseguirmos encontrar nenhuma posição favorável para os dois. Para minha sorte ele encarava a situação com leveza, nos ajeitando em um abraço apertado e confortável, deitando a cabeça em um dos meus braços e mantendo o outro envolvendo-o pela cintura. Satisfeito com o próprio feito, Baekhyun fez carinho no meu nariz com o seu e beijou-me mais uma vez.

Como o esperado, a sensação era a mesma da primeira vez. 

— Sabe de uma coisa? — perguntou baixinho assim que nos afastamos. Ele ainda estava bem perto e de olhos fechados, abrindo-os apenas quando eu murmurei um “hm?” para que voltasse a falar. — Boseong inteira mudou no momento em que você chegou aqui e eu sei que vai mudar novamente quando você precisar voltar para Seul. Mas eu sei que vão ser mudanças boas, como as que aconteceram em mim. Você era o que precisávamos para deixar tudo ficar colorido e, quando retornar mais uma vez porque eu sei que vai, as coisas vão ser novas mais uma vez. Consegue entender? 

Assenti sem graça por todas as suas palavras. Era bonitinho vê-lo tentar se explicar e se atrapalhar todo. Era o tipo de coisa que me deixava mexido e, somado a sensação que se espalhava por todo meu corpo, possuía uma reação anestesiante. 

— Que bom. Porque é isso o que sua existência faz. Deixa tudo extraordinário.

O sorriso que tomou conta do meu rosto me esquentou por inteiro. Como era possível alguém me fazer sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Eu nunca me julguei importante no mundo, mas ouvi-lo falar sobre mim de uma forma tão doce e encantada possuía reações mágicas em mim. O sorriso era instantâneo assim como as borboletas no estômago. Estava aquecido por inteiro e, de alguma forma, poderia até acreditar que era dono de um papel importante por aqui. 

Não me segurei ao respondê-lo com beijos por todo o seu rosto, ouvindo sua risada gostosa e me derretendo ainda mais por ele. Eu não conseguia me importar com mais nada que não fosse Baekhyun. Ele era o dono da melhor parte desperta em mim, dos meus maiores sorrisos e, agora, da minha melhor memória. Eu o queria tanto, mas tanto, que meu peito doía. Era uma alegria tão grande poder finalmente tocá-lo que eu mal me importava se era passageiro ou não. Era o suficiente saber que, pelo menos para mim,  _ ele sempre estaria aqui _ . Mais real do que nunca.

— Dorme aqui hoje? — perguntou com a voz manhosa, se encolhendo para perto de mim assim que os beijinhos cessaram. 

— Eu prometi que não iria a lugar algum. 

Ele pareceu contente com a resposta, pois sorriu grande e me deu mais um beijo de verdade. O nosso segundo! Dessa vez bem mais acostumados com os lábios do outro, ele movia sua boca como se acariciasse a minha, cheio de esmero e fazendo-me acreditar que se entregava com tanta intensidade quanto eu. Tive o tolo pensamento de se ele conseguia sentir o quanto que eu gostava dele apenas com isso, mas logo ele foi afastado quando Baekhyun sugou meu lábio inferior com os seus. Onde ele aprendeu a fazer essas coisas?

Ele ria quando nos afastamos, claramente achando graça da minha possível cara de idiota. Só então eu percebi que ele me olhava de cima, apoiando o braço ao lado da minha cabeça e tendo o total controle sobre o que fazíamos. Nesse ângulo, com a luz amarelada do quarto escapando pelas laterais do seu rosto, tive a certeza de que Baekhyun era a pessoa mais linda de todo o mundo. 

— Ah, não! — exclamou depois de um tempo, ainda com uma risada. — Acabei de lembrar que estou resfriado. Você vai ficar doente se continuar me beijando, Chan!

Ao cair em terra sobre o que ele falava, constatei que sim, eu provavelmente ficaria resfriado pelos próximos dias. Mas não poderia me importar menos. Ri junto dele, movendo a mão como se afastasse aquela preocupação para longe, porque, naquele momento, tinha algo muito mais importante para resolver:

Eu precisava ficar com Baekhyun e mostrar para ele que a cada segundo registrado, a cada nova batida do meu coração e a cada novo toque que trocávamos, eu me apaixonava mais. 

E eu me apaixonaria de novo e de novo, até o dia recomeçar e as sensações se tornarem novas mais uma vez. 

[...]

Muitas paisagens foram capazes de me impressionar, principalmente ao ponto de me despertar vontade de desenhar. No entanto, a visão de Byun Baekhyun acordando sob a luz matinal que entrava pela janela havia se tornado a minha favorita. 

Ele se encolhia por debaixo do cobertor que dividíamos, fazendo-me ter vontade de abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas sem coragem alguma de ser culpado por despertá-lo. Quando notei que estava prestes a abrir os olhos, fechei os meus por impulso e sem entender por exato o motivo de fingir que ainda dormia. Talvez estivesse com medo de ser flagrado enquanto o encarava e das coisas que poderiam passar pela sua cabeça enquanto eu agia como um estranho. Quase não respirava enquanto tentava me manter imóvel, mas natural. Sentia seus olhos queimando em mim e uma vontade imensa de abrir os meus, mas eu segurava esperando ansiosamente por qualquer ação vinda da sua parte.

Quase estremeci com o toque de seus dedos nos fios do meu cabelo, iniciando um carinho gostoso. A vontade que eu tinha era a de ronronar sob o movimento lento de seus dedos, até que não consegui mais segurar e abri os olhos. Tentei parecer o mais natural possível enquanto ouvia sua risadinha baixa. Não sabia se havia caído ou não no meu teatro improvisado, mas ele não comentou nada sobre. Apenas continuou ali, movendo a mão, com um sorriso bonito nos lábios e os olhos brilhando na minha direção. 

— Bom dia — ele disse ainda com a voz rouca e arrastada, dando-me a sensação semelhante à de derretimento ao ouvi-lo. 

— Bom dia — respondi, abrindo de vez os olhos e bocejando.

Fui surpreendido quando ele me abraçou, escondendo o rosto no meu pescoço e levando-me a envolvê-lo com os braços de volta. 

— Eu acho que nunca dormi tão bem em toda a vida — ele comentou. — São os efeitos de gostar tanto assim de alguém?

— Eu não sei — respondi com uma risada. — É minha primeira vez também.

Ele soltou um “hm” baixinho e se encolheu ainda mais contra meu corpo. Estávamos tão grudados que era difícil saber onde um terminava e o outro começava. Baekhyun despertava em mim as melhores coisas, como uma bomba de serotonina constantemente reativada a cada novo momento em que ele me olhava e sorria. Uma das minhas mãos se embrenhava nos fios do seu cabelo, enquanto a outra caminhava pelas suas costas e o acariciava com leveza. Nunca na vida pensei que seria tão bom demonstrar afeto por alguém, mas ele me despertava essa vontade. Ao ponto de eu achar que nenhuma outra coisa no mundo seria tão boa. 

— Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. — Ouvi sua voz depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. 

Nos afastamos de forma mínima, ainda abraçados mas de uma forma que pudéssemos ver o rosto um do outro. Baekhyun estava com as bochechas coradas, mordendo o lábio com força e me fazendo rir baixinho. Encarava todos os pontos ao meu redor, desviando dos meus olhos e, pela forma como passou a agir, deixou claro que o que tinha para falar era importante. 

— Pode dizer, Baek — o incentivei, continuando os carinhos nas suas costas na intenção de diminuir sua tensão.

Ele respirou fundo, finalmente me encarando.

— Quando fui dormir ontem, fiquei pensando sobre nós dois. — Fez uma pausa, me esperando confirmar para continuar. — É que… Continuaremos assim? Agindo desse jeito e trocando beijos…

Sua pergunta ficou no ar, me fazendo dar um sorrisinho pela forma fofa como ele se encolheu em meus braços, parecendo temer a resposta. Em outro momento da minha vida, eu até teria dúvidas ao responder, considerando-me despreparado para assumir um compromisso com alguém. Era engraçado pensar que a pessoa mais improvável de todas seria a mesma a me dar a certeza do que quero. Um garoto de uma cidade do interior. Alguém que podia estar fora da realidade de muitos, mas que aparecia na minha frente e correspondia às batidas do meu coração. Baekhyun era a causa da minha vontade de tentar e, por ele, eu deixaria de sentir medo.

— Eu não sei você... — chamei sua atenção quando notei que já demorava demais para respondê-lo. — Mas eu pretendo continuar beijando o meu namorado, se ele aceitar receber este título.

Seus olhinhos brilhantes arregalaram em minha direção, despertando em mim uma vontade imensa de enchê-lo de beijos. No meu interior, apesar de tudo, eu buscava indícios de se aquilo era minha verdadeira vontade ou não, porque ainda era a primeira vez em que eu descobria todo este lado. Mas Baekhyun me deixava com tanta vontade de fazer mais, que era difícil ficar com dúvida. Beijei sua testa com carinho, usando a mão que estava em seu cabelo como apoio para mantê-lo próximo. 

— Está falando sério sobre isso? — ele perguntou com a voz baixinha e eu concordei com a cabeça. 

— Eu quero que você seja meu namorado — disse francamente, passando a distribuir beijos por todo o seu rosto.

— Mas, Chan — me chamou, afastando o rosto para que pudesse me olhar. — Você tem certeza? Eu nunca namorei antes, eu não sei como fazer isso e você vai voltar para sua cidade daqui a pouco.

Me permiti rir dos seus comentários, leve demais para me importar com inseguranças de uma possível rejeição. Eu sabia que aquela era apenas a voz da própria insegurança dele se sobressaindo e eu tinha como missão levá-la embora. 

— Baek, eu sou tão inexperiente quanto você. Só que eu tenho certeza de que vamos aprender a lidar com tudo isso juntos. Eu _ quero _ aprender isso com você! — Dei ênfase no querer, porque desejava sua compreensão no quão importante era para mim. — Além do mais, eu posso voltar no verão, o que acha? E também posso te escrever todos os dias. Não vou permitir que me esqueça!

Um biquinho se formou em seus lábios e ele voltou a se encolher para perto de mim, fazendo com que eu risse baixinho de suas atitudes semelhantes à de um filhotinho manhoso.

— Eu acho que pode funcionar. — Sua voz escapou abafada.

— Então isso é um sim? 

Não conseguia ignorar minha empolgação em saber sua resposta. Eu estava prestes a ter um namorado oficialmente,  _ puxa _ ! Era como se esta manhã marcasse o início oficial da minha grande história de amor e, mesmo que ela seja diferente das outras comuns, que seja entre dois garotos e que a existência de um deles seja a própria definição de mistério; ainda é o amor mais bonito que tive o prazer de encontrar por aí. Porque é o meu e isso é tudo o que importa.

— Totalmente, Park Chanyeol. — Levantou o rosto, sorrindo ao olhar nos meus olhos. — Eu com certeza aceito namorar você!

Incapazes de controlar a alegria, rolamos pelo colchão com um abraço apertado e mais milhões de beijos. Suas risadas próximas aos meus ouvidos eram a melodia mais bonita, assim como as pequenas juras românticas sussurradas como uma confissão infantil. “ _ Eu gosto tanto de você, Chanyeollie”,  _ a frase ecoava pela minha cabeça e eu desejava ouvi-la por toda a vida. Nada no mundo me despertaria sensações tão boas quanto as que eu descobria com Baekhyun. Sua voz fazia meu estômago vibrar em satisfação e meu coração acelerar como se estivesse sob descarga elétrica. Eu ia do céu ao inferno, do submerso ao flutuante e eu juro que repetiria tudo do início se fosse para sentir de novo. 

Em pouco tempo, minha vida estava colorida novamente e era tudo o que importava.

Não fiz questão de ir embora antes do Sol brilhar forte no céu, dedurando que a hora de almoço estava próxima ainda que nuvens pálidas tomem conta da maior parte de toda paisagem. Ficamos tanto tempo distraídos em conversas amenas e beijos trocados que mal nos importamos com a fome, mas alguma hora ela apareceria. Assim como uma dose de realidade, seguida da minha maior dúvida que precisava ser sanada: 

Eu precisava saber o que aconteceu com Byun Baekhyun.

Não pretendia contá-lo sobre a história da sua suposta morte, porque isso poderia assustá-lo, ou pior, fazê-lo sumir novamente. Seja lá o que fosse responsável de manter Baekhyun na Terra mesmo depois da sua suposta morte no ano de quarenta e seis, eu precisava entendê-lo e garantir que o meu garoto nunca mais precise partir. Por sorte, eu sabia por onde começar. A única pessoa além de mim que chegou perto dos Byun e ainda ronda pela cidade. Minha avó estava em casa, provavelmente triste depois de todas as discussões que a família teve na última semana. De alguma forma, eu tinha certeza de que ela saberia como me ajudar.

Me despedi de Baekhyun na porta porque não queria que ele abandonasse o conforto do aquecedor para se expor a um dia frio. Apesar de tudo, ainda estava resfriado e eu precisava cuidá-lo de alguma forma. Demos sorte de a casa estar sem muito movimento. De acordo com ele, Junmyeon se tranca no escritório o dia inteiro e os empregados não são tão requisitados quando há somente os dois irmãos na casa. Inclusive as governantas, esta que meu namorado contou orgulhosamente que haviam sido dispensadas. Trocamos um último beijo de verdade na varanda que levava aos jardins e foi a primeira vez que fizemos isso de pé. Baekhyun se apoiava nas pontas dos pés e eu precisava sustentá-lo pela cintura, achando adorável a forma como ele era todo pequeno, contrastando com minha altura exagerada. 

— Posso esperar você amanhã? — sussurrou contra meus lábios quando nos separamos; concordei. — Ótimo. Porque vou morrer de saudades.

Rimos com sua bobeira melosa mais uma vez e eu selei sua boca com a minha, apreciando a sensação gostosa e um tanto triste ao saber que só a teria novamente no dia seguinte. 

— Obrigado por ainda estar aqui, Baekhyun.

Nem eu soube verbalizar o motivo de ter agradecido, mas sentia que era o certo a se fazer. Me afastei dele sem me preocupar em responder suas indagações mudas e corri até as escadas que me levariam ao cais. Não olhei para trás porque sabia que, se o visse mais uma vez, não resistiria em voltar para beijá-lo mais. Meu peito estava aquecido, como se transbordasse de amor e eu não via a hora de terminar o desenho que fazia dele, tendo a certeza de quais cores usar para colorir cada um de seus detalhes. Mesmo com Baekhyun dizendo que eu havia trago cores até ele, foi o próprio quem tornou o meu mundo policromático. Com suas flores e seus sorrisos, ele pintou todas as minhas paisagens e mostrou como a primavera pode ser bonita depois que toda a neve vai embora. 

[...]

A primeira coisa que notei ao entrar em casa foi que tudo estava silencioso demais.

Estranhamente silencioso. 

A televisão estava desligada e a maior parte das luzes todas apagadas. Não havia o cheiro costumeiro dos temperos que vovó usava na cozinha e não havia sinal dos meus pais em lugar algum. Por um momento, tive o infeliz pensamento de como a casa parecia morta agora com tanta gente dentro dela, já que durante todas as férias de inverno não havia um único momento em que as paredes presenciaram o silêncio. Mas era verdade. Para todos os lados a vida se fazia escassa e eu não conseguia evitar me sentir culpado por toda a infelicidade. Afinal, nossos dias ruins tiveram seu início no momento em que eu decidi contagiá-los com toda minha loucura. 

Mas eu não era louco. 

Baekhyun era real e eu havia tido a prova disso durante toda a noite. Se eu quisesse que eles realmente acreditassem, precisaria parar de me martirizar com toda aquela história. Não precisava de seus julgamentos ou de sua fé. Eu e apenas eu sabia o que era real para mim e seria o suficiente desde que eu considerasse assim. Por isso, entrei na casa de uma vez. Eles poderiam estar ocupados com qualquer coisa. Taeyeon tinha a loja para cuidar, meus pais podiam estar visitando a feira e minha avó estava apenas descansando antes de começar a preparar a comida. Se eu pensar bem, até consigo lembrar de um ou dois dias que ela fez isso mesmo. 

Caminhei pelo corredor apertado, até chegar na porta de seu quarto, onde dei duas batidas. Ela ainda pendurava um quadro do meu avô ao lado da porta, de quando ele se alistou no serviço militar. Olhando agora, haviam muitos traços dele que foram repetidos em mim. Era até engraçado olhar as orelhas protuberantes e ainda mais ressaltadas pela cabeça raspada. Me fazia questionar, não só como será quando for minha vez de cumprir este papel, mas também o que farei depois que o colégio terminar. Meu avô cumpriu seu serviço militar bem cedo porque queria voltar logo para Boseong e abrir a loja de chá da família. Era romântico de sua parte e me fazia pensar em como voltar para cá sempre seria a coisa certa. No entanto, não sei se gostaria de trabalhar com chá como Taeyeon, mesmo que isso significasse estar sempre próximo à Baekhyun.

A verdade é que, mesmo gostando de muitas coisas, nada nunca me pareceu suficientemente bom para seguir uma carreira e, ao lembrar que estava a alguns meses de finalizar de vez meus estudos, não conseguia evitar uma certa preocupação com a nova fase da minha vida. A única coisa que sei é que, com toda certeza, não conseguiria continuar em Seul. Simplesmente lá não é onde pertenço, muito menos onde posso chamar de lar. Bati na porta de madeira escura, ainda matutando pensamentos sobre essas possibilidades de qual caminho minha vida seguiria. Precisaria conversar com alguém uma hora ou outra sobre isso, nem que precisasse remarcar uma consulta com a doutora Seohyun. 

Ouvi a voz baixa da minha avó permitindo a entrada e abri a porta devagar, ouvindo-a ranger por ser antiga demais. Ela estava apoiada nos travesseiros da própria cama, sendo iluminada pelos pequenos raios de Sol que escapavam pela cortina branca. Trocamos um sorriso tímido e, para minha surpresa, ela pareceu realmente aliviada em me ver. Chamou-me com uma mão para que eu me juntasse à ela e eu fui sem pestanejar, me encolhendo nos travesseiros ao seu lado e aumentando ainda mais meu sorriso quando ela passou a acariciar meu cabelo. 

De repente, o que me preocupava antes nem parecia mais tão grave assim. 

— Você está um garoto muito rebelde! — brincou, surpreendendo-me por ter sido a primeira a falar. Fazia um bom tempo que não ouvia sua voz mais animada. — Sua mãe estava louca que você não voltava para casa, mas Taeyeon acalmou ela dizendo que podia ter dormido na casa de Sehun. Caso contrário ela rodaria a cidade inteira atrás de você. 

Não evitei em rir, imaginando Hyoyeon ao ponto de arrancar os cabelos e descer de seus saltos de bico fino, apenas para me procurar em toda Boseong. Eu nunca duvidei do carinho e afeto que minha mãe possuía por mim, mesmo com sua forma diferente de expressá-lo. Raramente nos desentendíamos, mas era porque eu sempre preferia ficar quieto e concordar. No geral, ela sempre foi uma boa mãe mesmo com suas reações exageradas para resolver conflitos e sua preocupação sem fim, tudo sendo apenas o resultado de ter um filho tão frágil em casa. 

— Acha que isso é ser rebelde? — perguntei, me virando na cama para olhá-la. 

— Não exatamente. Eu acho que você apenas cresceu. Faz bem dar um trabalhinho de vez em quando. 

— Achei que já dava trabalho o suficiente ficando sempre doente — respondi sem muito humor, mas ainda assim dando uma risadinha para disfarçar. 

Ela franziu o cenho e me encarou como se estivesse prestes a me repreender, fazendo-me encolher na cama de forma instintiva. 

— Isso não é algo que você tenha controle, Yeol! Não pode pensar assim de si mesmo. — Puxou de leve minha orelha, fazendo-me voltar a rir. 

— Eu até sei disso, mas…

— Sem mas! — Me interrompeu. — Você é um menino de ouro, meu bem. Fez dos nossos dias ensolarados, mesmo durante tanta neve. Sei que sua tia pensa da mesma forma. 

Suspirei, me levantando da cama para sentar apoiada nos travesseiros como ela. 

— Às vezes acho que preocupei vocês demais — confessei. — Sabe? Com aquele episódio do Natal, Taeyeon nunca mais foi a mesma comigo.

— Você nos deu um susto, claro. Mas Tae só está assustada com seus pais aqui em casa. Seojoon sempre foi rude demais com ela e todas estamos com medo de você não poder retornar mais. Ela e eu ainda te amamos muito e é sério quando dizemos que nossa vontade é a de sequestrá-lo. — Segurou minha mão entre as suas, deixando um sorriso doce lhe estampar os lábios. 

Saber aquilo me aliviou em níveis exorbitantes. Um dos meus maiores medos era não ser mais bem-vindo na casa de Boseong e nunca mais poder retornar. Mesmo que uma grande parte de mim diga que era apenas uma preocupação boba criada pela minha cabeça, a possibilidade ainda me assustava. Se eu nunca mais pudesse voltar, provavelmente ficaria sem rumo em Seul, já que tudo o que eu gosto vive aqui. Baekhyun, minha vó, Taeyeon, Sehun e até Minseok e Vivi. Cada um deles que me provaram como a vida desse lado da bolha ainda consegue ser interessante. 

— Quero voltar no verão — falei depois de um tempo. 

— Isso é ótimo, querido. Saiba que vai sempre ser bem-vindo aqui, para voltar quando quiser. — Ela acariciou minhas costas e eu me permiti dar um sorrisinho bobo.

— Isso é ótimo, porque, bem… Prometi à uma pessoa que eu voltaria. 

Começar a puxar aquele assunto, mesmo sabendo que tudo o que eu diria era verdade, ainda me dava uma sensação assustadora. Minha vó me olhou em um claro questionamento e a coragem começou a se dissipar, com medo da forma como ela reagiria com tudo. Ainda lembrava dos gritos do meu pai e não estava pronto para mais um daqueles episódios. Mesmo assim, me forcei a continuar. Eu precisava disso, dessa liberdade. Quanto mais cedo eu soubesse de tudo, mais fácil seria lidar com as consequências. E o medo de nunca mais ver Baekhyun sempre seria maior do que o de brigarem comigo. Por isso decidi que não poderia mais tardar aquela conversa. 

— Eu fiz essa promessa a Baekhyun. Era lá onde estava noite passada. 

Fechei meus olhos com força depois de revelar, torcendo para que ela não reagisse cheia daqueles exageros como foi da última vez. No entanto, estava tudo tortuosamente silencioso. Quando voltei a olhá-la, ela encarava as próprias mãos junto da minha e suspirava pesadamente, parecendo buscar as palavras para falar algo. Meu olhar curioso finalmente pareceu queimar nela, fazendo com que nos encarássemos novamente e eu fui agraciado com seu sorriso, me enchendo de alívio. 

— Acho que você tem uma boa história para me contar, não é?

Assenti rapidamente, mesmo em dúvida, e me ajeitei na cama para conseguir um tempo a mais e buscar as palavras certas.

— Está tudo bem para você se eu disser? — perguntei, apenas para confirmar. 

— Eu estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade para te perguntar, Chanyeol. Sabe que pode confiar em mim.

Sua voz era tão doce que me trazia a vontade de abraçá-la bem apertado. Eu me contive apenas porque não queria enrolar mais, afinal não sabia quanto tempo teríamos. 

— Certo… Tudo começou no dia que eu e Taeyeon fomos comprar as coisas para o jantar de Natal. 

A história escapava dos meus lábios de forma escorregadia. Não economizei detalhes e contei cada parte como se estivesse em transe. Talvez tivesse omitido meus sentimentos por Baekhyun, mas eles com certeza ficaram claros pela forma como não conseguia evitar sorrir sempre que citava seu nome. Até porque, tudo ainda estava fresco e, enquanto eu contava sobre a semana que ficamos separados, eu me forçava a lembrar da sensação de estar em seus braços para espantar o medo. De repente, me via carregado de saudades e querendo vê-lo mais uma vez, mas eu precisava confiar no Universo. Ele estava comigo agora e tudo ficaria bem.

Quando eu terminei de contar, finalizando na noite passada e escondendo os beijos trocados, ela ainda me encarava com uma expressão ilegível. Senti minhas mãos tremerem, com medo do que ela poderia achar e da sua reação. Cogitei até a hipótese de ser oficialmente taxado como louco na família, mas eu precisava confiar em sua palavra. Ela havia prometido ser compreensiva e, talvez, só estivesse absorvendo as informações. No entanto, a ansiedade não me largava mesmo enquanto eu tentava convencer a mim mesmo de que estava tudo bem. Mesmo se ela desconfiasse do meu namoro, estaria tudo bem. Mesmo com a sua idade, minha vó nunca foi do tipo que tem uma cabeça ignorante — como meus pais —, então ficaria tudo bem.

Ficaria tudo bem. Estava tudo bem.

Estava a ponto de fechar os olhos, repetindo a frase mentalmente como um mantra e tentando convencer a mim mesmo de que fiz a escolha certa. Mas, no final, nada no mundo me preparou de verdade para sentir sua mão em meu ombro ou sua voz ecoando nos meus ouvidos dizendo:

— Lembra quando eu te contei a história do meu primeiro amor?

Estremeci com a lembrança. Aquela história de fantasmas foi o que me despertou maior interesse no casarão, foi o que me fez continuar pesquisando e perguntando para as pessoas mesmo que suas respostas não tenham me levado à lugar algum. Principalmente depois de conhecer Baekhyun, não havia um só dia em que minha cabeça não fora ocupada com aquelas palavras.  _ “Eles saíram da cidade” ,  _ foi o desfecho. Seria apenas uma forma leviana de dizer que todos morreram? Se pensar assim, faz sentido que ela nunca mais o tenha visto, mas… Ela não teria tido notícias sobre sua morte? 

— Lembro — respondi, cansado demais de teorizar sobre isso, mas sem conseguir manter minha mente parada diante de tudo.

— Bem, depois que o barão impediu o noivado, a família Byun e os outros nobres do outro lado nunca mais apareceram por aqui. Simplesmente sumiram! Ainda era possível ver as luzes nos dias das festas, mas era como se não habitassem mais Boseong — ela explicou pausadamente, como se lembrasse dos detalhes aos poucos. — Até o naufrágio, mas nunca veio ao público quem realmente morreu durante a viagem. Para ser sincera, acho que ninguém se interessou muito em saber e, dentro de alguns anos, a memória deles vagava como se fossem meros fantasmas por essas ruas. 

Aos poucos, os fatos iam se interligando e fazendo sentido. Mas o sumiço da família e o esquecimento da cidade ainda pareciam ter suas razões turvas. Baekhyun nunca mencionou a relação deles com Boseong e parece que só agora a informação fez falta. 

_ —  _ Byun Junmyeon nunca foi o amor da minha vida, muito menos eu fui o da dele. No entanto, isso não nos impediu de amar um ao outro. — Ela sorriu, provavelmente recordando-se de algo que a fez suspirar no momento. — Eu sabia que alguma hora terminaria, mas era bom me imaginar vestida de noiva, num grande baile para comemorar meu casamento, sabe?

Concordei. Gostaria de ter me mantido em silêncio até o fim da história, mas simplesmente não consegui. 

— Por que ficaram juntos, então? 

_ —  _ Nunca sabemos quem será nossa verdadeira alma gêmea até que a encontremos. Isso não nos impede de nos apaixonar, não é? — Assenti e ela continuou. — Além do mais, aquela casa me chamava de alguma forma e, com meus vinte anos de vida eu acreditei que merecia uma vida de princesa por lá.

— Também me sinto atraído pela casa — comentei. — Foi isso o que te fez querer casar? 

Ela comprimiu os lábios, assentindo sem dar muita firmeza. 

— Também. Não vou mentir e dizer que não. Só que, ao mesmo tempo, havia uma aura muito densa cercando aquele local e, em todas as vezes que eu os visitava, sabia que deveria sair mesmo que meu coração brigasse contra isso. — Seus olhos pareciam perdidos em um ponto distante, como se milhares de imagens passassem por trás deles, desfocando-a da realidade. — O barão foi apenas um estopim, porque algo lá dizia que eu não era bem-vinda. E foi uma sorte já que eles nunca mais puderam sair… 

Ela suspirou pesadamente, piscando várias vezes como se acordasse de um transe e eu senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. E se os Byun nunca saíram da casa? E mantiveram-se presos lá por todos esses anos sem que soubessem. O tempo aqui fora andou, mas era claro que dentro da mansão as coisas continuam as mesmas. Até os móveis, a tecnologia, suas roupas. Tudo sempre estranhamente novo apesar de antiquado. 

— É possível alguém parar no tempo, vovó? Ficar preso em uma única data sem sentir o mundo girar? 

— Teoricamente não. Mas existem coisas que nunca seremos capazes de entender, meu amor. — Acariciou meu ombro, fazendo-me focar inteiramente nela. — Mas todos nós temos um propósito, um destino. Talvez o seu fosse libertá-los. 

— Assim eles poderão viver normalmente? — perguntei esperançoso. 

— Quem sabe? Talvez você seja feito para fazer o que eu não fui capaz quando me apaixonei por um Byun. 

Não consegui respondê-la mais. Minha cabeça estava enevoada ao mesmo tempo que tentava ligar uma história na outra e atingir uma conclusão. Tudo ao redor perdia a importância e uma saudade amarga apertava meu peito, fazendo-me desejar ver Baekhyun mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Se ele era real e estava preso, não saberia o que fazer. Não podia simplesmente falar toda a verdade e esperar uma boa reação, assim como não podia inseri-lo no mundo atual e acreditar que vai ser uma adaptação fácil. Nem ao menos sabia se um dia ele seria capaz de deixar a casa ou ser visto por alguém além de mim.

— Isso não faz o menor sentido — resmunguei. 

— Muitas coisas não fazem e, ainda assim, acontecem. — Ela riu pela primeira vez durante toda aquela conversa e me acolheu em seus braços, acariciando meu cabelo. — Achei que fosse ficar feliz por vê-lo novamente. 

Fechei meus olhos, deixando-me ser vencido pelo carinho e relaxando diante de seu toque. 

— Eu estou feliz. É só que… É complicado demais.

— Pensa que, se fosse simples, seria ainda mais fácil desistir diante da primeira dificuldade. Na minha opinião, você sempre esteve destinado a isto.

Eu não precisei dizer mais nada para contestar. Pensando sobre todas as coisas ditas, eu quase adormeci ali, porque no final não havia uma explicação nem se eu tentasse conseguir uma. Naquele início de tarde eu entendi que algumas coisas simplesmente foram feitas para acontecer, assim como algumas pessoas foram feitas para se encontrar. Eu sentia fundo em meu coração que Baekhyun e eu fomos feitos para termos nossos caminhos cruzados e, de uma forma inusitada, o Universo realizou a sua vontade. 

Fiquei ali até o horário que meus pais chegaram com o almoço comprado em um restaurante local e eu precisei me levantar. Taeyeon não se juntou a nós como geralmente fazia, avisando pela minha mãe que almoçaria pelos arredores da loja e, no geral, foi tudo silencioso como sempre. Meu pai mal me olhava, ainda frustrado por ter um filho doente, como acreditava. Apesar disso, minha mãe ainda tentava puxar assunto para saber sobre o que eu fiz na noite anterior, mas não tinha o menor interesse em respondê-la, apenas usando de palavras monossilábicas para me comunicar. Como já esperava, minha vó não comentou uma palavra sobre a nossa conversa e eu a agradeci mentalmente por isso a cada novo segundo do almoço.

No final, aquele seria o clima da família Park até o dia de ir embora. Tudo porque eles nunca acreditariam em algumas coisas, independentemente de serem verdade ou não.

[...]

Foi no final da tarde que a campainha tocou. 

Estávamos a família quase inteira na sala de estar, eu e meus pais assistindo a programação na TV aberta e minha vó tricotando alguma coisa debaixo da luz do abajur. Taeyeon ainda não havia chego, provavelmente decidindo vender chás até o horário comum de fechamento da loja, sem nem se importar se era temporada de férias ou não. Em algum momento enquanto limpávamos a cozinha, minha avó disse que ela estava cansada de fazer a política de boa cunhada e preferia ficar longe. 

Nos entreolhamos com preguiça, numa pergunta silenciosa sobre quem tomaria a iniciativa de ir abrir. Meu pai até sugeriu em deixar tocando, pois não esperávamos visitas de ninguém àquela hora. No entanto, a pessoa do outro lado estava insistente até demais e minha mãe se incomodava muito facilmente com sons estridentes. Ela levantou do meu lado do sofá, batendo os pés até atender a porta com uma clara impaciência que assustaria qualquer um do outro lado. Eu até poderia ignorar, mas a voz que soou do outro lado era característica demais para não reconhecer:

— Com licença senhora… Chanyeol está? 

Sobressaltei do sofá, arregalando os olhos e fitando todas as outras pessoas da sala, com dúvida se elas estariam ouvindo e vendo o mesmo que eu. Mas Baekhyun estava lá, parado na entrada da minha casa e me olhando com lágrimas nos olhos. Ao contrário das da última noite, estas claramente eram de tristeza e meu coração se partiu em mil pedaços antes que eu realmente notasse os detalhes de sua aparência. Ele estava vestido como um garoto normal. Um garoto qualquer com roupas da nossa época, sem boinas ou casacos velhos, mas jeans e uma camiseta por debaixo da jaqueta. Sentia como se estivesse sendo traído pela minha própria visão, porque era irreal demais. Minha mãe falava com ele, meu pai o olhava com estranheza e minha vó espremia os olhos por trás de seus óculos, talvez tão impressionada com eu. 

Então um soluço pôde ser ouvido.

— Chan… 

Sua voz saiu quebradiça e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de ignorar aquela nova aparência para pegar um casaco qualquer no cabideiro e andar em passos apressados até a varanda, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Segurei Baekhyun pela mão e olhei em volta para me certificar de que estávamos sozinhos antes de guiá-lo até a lateral da casa, onde poderíamos conversar sem medo de demonstrar afeto. Baekhyun não esperou nenhum segundo a mais para se acomodar em meus braços em um abraço apertado, enquanto escondia o rosto no meu pescoço. 

— Baek… — o chamei baixinho, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo lisinho. — O que aconteceu, meu amor?

O apelido escapou de forma automática, fazendo minhas bochechas esquentarem, porém, ele não estava na sua melhor condição de notar, então decidi jogar o constrangimento para um ponto distante da minha cabeça naquele momento. 

— Os meus pais… eles…

Soluçava entre as palavras, sendo incapaz de completar uma única frase no estado em que se encontrava.

— Shhh, se acalma primeiro — pedi enquanto continuava os carinhos. — Pode me contar daqui a pouco, eu vou continuar aqui. 

Senti que ele assentiu e me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo. Minha cabeça já rodava nas milhares de possibilidades do que poderia ter acontecido. Mesmo estando um tanto tonto pela quantidade de informações que recebi durante o dia, eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar aquele traço de lado, querendo a todo custo entender melhor os mistérios que cercavam a família Byun. Mas faria isso em outro momento. Eu precisava estar ali pelo meu namorado naquele momento e pelo tempo que fosse necessário até que ele se sentisse bem novamente. Baekhyun chorou no meu ombro pelo o que pareceram horas, mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Não enquanto eu o estava abraçando e enchendo de carinhos para que pudesse melhorar. Em algum momento ele não soluçava mais. Voltou a se afastar de mim e eu pude notar como seus olhos e nariz estavam inchadinhos e vermelhos, quase derretendo de tanto dó e querendo assumir toda a tristeza que tomava conta do seu coração.

— Está mais calminho? — Acariciei sua bochecha e ele assentiu.

— Muito. Obrigado, Chan. — Sorriu mínimo para mim, fazendo-me devolver o ato. — É que foi tão de repente e eu não consegui me segurar, sabe?

Concordei com a cabeça, entendendo exatamente o tipo de sentimento pelo qual ele se referia. 

— Quer me contar o que houve? Podemos ir para algum lugar, se quiser. 

— Quero — disse sem pestanejar. — Vamos para a praia onde deixei o barco.

Ele segurou minha mão e andamos com os dedos entrelaçados até que chegássemos na faixa de areia em frente à baía. O mar estava sereno naquela tarde. A cidade inteira estava nublada e poucas nuvens escuras se aglomeravam no céu, dando sinais de que iria chover durante a noite. Baekhyun não parecia se importar com nada, sentando no solo úmido e encolhendo os joelhos para que pudesse apoiar a cabeça neles. Quando sentei ao seu lado, esperei que me olhasse ou que pelo menos começasse a falar, mas ele não fez nenhuma dessas coisas. Encarava o mar como se estivesse hipnotizado e não abriu a boca tão cedo. Pelo menos não até uma das ondas trazer a água até a ponta de seu tênis e, assim, despertá-lo do transe.

— Lembra que eu disse que meus pais estavam viajando? Mas eu não pude ir porque fiquei doente? — Assenti com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber se ele podia ou não me ver. — Bem, hoje chegou a notícia de que o avião deles caiu no mar. 

A primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça foi como aquela realmente parecia uma nova versão dos fatos que eu conheci. Um avião, não um navio. Jeans e jaqueta, não lã e calças sociais. Um penteado moderno e os fios mais compridos, não um topete bem penteado escondido por uma boina. De alguma forma, tudo mudou e Baekhyun continuava aqui, do mesmo jeito de sempre, mas como se finalmente pertencesse ao lugar e a época. Mas o barão e a baronesa haviam partido da mesma forma. Talvez até pior, já que seus dois filhos foram deixados em uma cidade que mal lembra de sua existência e com a dor imensurável que era a de perder os dois pais. Eu sabia que, mesmo com a relação complicada e a pressão que o pai deles impunha nos dois, ainda era um choque e tanto. 

Por isso que, sem esperar mais nenhuma palavra, me arrastei para perto dele, encolhendo-o em meus braços numa forma muda de dizer que tudo ficaria bem e que eu estaria ali por ele. Para entendê-lo, ajudá-lo se preciso e, principalmente, para amá-lo de todas as formas que eu puder. Tão profundamente, completamente e verdadeiramente apaixonado quanto me fosse possível estar. Eu percebi que estar apaixonado significava trocar beijos pela manhã, mas também secar as lágrimas quando a noite chegasse. Sabendo que não há problema algum nas tempestades se elas puderem trazer o arco-íris de volta todas as vezes. Eu estaria lá por ele do mesmo jeito. 

— As coisas vão ficar tão difíceis agora — disse baixinho.

— Vão — concordei, beijando carinhosamente o topo da sua cabeça. — Mas eu tenho certeza de que você vai se sair bem passando por tudo. E eu prometo não sair do seu lado, amor.

— Mesmo? — Me encarou novamente com os olhos lacrimejantes e eu não consegui evitar beijar o seu rosto, as bochechas geladas pelas lágrimas que secaram no vento frio. 

— Mesmo. Lembra? Eu nunca mais vou fugir. 

E então eu recebi mais um de seus sorrisos bonitos, seguido de um pequeno selar em meus lábios. Lembrando-me de alguns sonhos estranhos que tive ao longo do feriado natalino, Baekhyun neles sempre me trazia a sensação estranha de pertencimento, de lar. E saber que a realidade tinha o mesmo sabor doce me fazia crer que, sim, ao lado dele era meu lugar. 

Como nenhum outro jamais foi.

[...]

— Promete mesmo que vai escrever? 

Um beijo foi deixado em meus lábios.

— Prometo. 

Devolvi com mais outro.

— Todos os dias?

Mais um.

— Todos os dias.

Confirmei, deixando mais dois beijos molhados na boca do meu namorado.

— Eu não acredito que vou morrer de saudades!

Baekhyun dramatizou, rolando na minha cama até deitar virado para cima numa pose dramática. Não consegui segurar a risada, me apoiando lateralmente em um dos cotovelos para observá-lo melhor. Seu cabelo escuro estava espalhado pelo meu travesseiro e eu mal me importava que tivéssemos bagunçado toda a cama recém arrumada, enquanto trocamos beijos e mais beijos, cheios de saudades pela despedida antecipada. Era a hora de partir.

Temporariamente. 

Eu sabia que não tinha muitos dias a mais na cidade e minha mãe estava em êxtase para chegar em casa e voltar a sair junto de seus amigos. Mesmo que a minha vontade fosse a de ficar em Boseong de vez, eu ainda teria mais um longo semestre de aulas antes de, enfim, me formar e poder começar a trabalhar com Taeyeon enquanto estudo para o vestibular. Essa, por sinal, era a única pessoa além da minha avó que sabia do meu relacionamento e me ajudava a esconder de meus pais. Nossa reconciliação aconteceu há alguns dias antes, quando simplesmente me forçou a dormir em seu quarto e a dividir um balde inteiro de pipoca enquanto explicava quem era o “misterioso chorão” que surgiu na nossa porta. Sinceramente, mal vejo a hora de vê-las de novo. 

As coisas na casa dos Byun estavam bem diferentes. Da última vez que os visitei havia uma TV na sala, fogão elétrico e pelo menos dois terços de todos os funcionários haviam sido dispensados. Junmyeon assumiu o papel de seu pai no agronegócio e finalmente deu a permissão para que seu irmão iniciasse o segundo semestre de medicina em uma universidade de verdade. É claro que meu namorado, corajoso como sempre, não mediu esforços para colocar as cartas na mesa e revelar todo o nosso relacionamento, fazendo minha pressão baixar em plena sala de estar do casarão. Eles discutiram, como o esperado, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Ninguém poderia impedi-lo, ainda mais por estar prestes a completar dezenove anos e ser legalmente dono de si — como se alguém fosse capaz de controlá-lo antes!

O importante é que, apesar de tudo, a felicidade se tornou o sentimento predominante no meu coração. Estava finalmente satisfeito com a vida que o destino me deu e não poderia escolher algo melhor. É claro que ainda teriam muito mais baixos do que altos, principalmente em relação aos meus pais que não faziam ideia dos meus planos para o próximo ano. Mas a verdade é que eu não podia me importar menos. Não enquanto eu soubesse que todo o estresse seria para ver o sorriso mais lindo de todos mais uma vez. 

— Vou restaurar a casa na árvore para quando você voltar. — Cruzou os braços com um biquinho chateado tomando conta de seus lábios.

— Ah é? Isso é ótimo, amor! E o que mais vai fazer?

Ele sorriu travesso, daquela forma característica que apenas Byun Baekhyun conseguia fazer. 

— Vou adotar um cachorro e colocar seu nome nele! 

Não me aguentei e comecei a rir de suas palhaçadas, recebendo um tapa fraco no braço em resposta.

— É sério? Por quê?

— Para ter quem apertar e encher de amor todas as vezes que eu sentir falta! E também quero que um de seus desenhos fique comigo, eu vou escolher e não pode contestar. — Apontou o indicador em minha direção e eu levantei uma das mãos, rendido às suas exigências.

— Certo, senhor mandão! Alguma nova exigência?

Ele voltou com a expressão de filhote abandonado, chegando para mais pertinho de mim.

— Que volte logo! Vou sentir sua falta, acho até que não vou aguentar de tantas saudades — dramatizou, levando as costas da mão até a testa e jogando a cabeça para trás.

— Ai de você se não aguentar, Byun Baekhyun! Vou querer cobrar todos os meus beijos quando estiver aqui de novo. 

Ele tirou a mão do rosto e me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, cheio de intenções. Eu bem sabia o que viria quando tomou impulso e tomou meus lábios com o seu, cheio de calma e ternura como apenas ele sabia fazer. Eu ria de seus exageros, mas também sofria quieto por todos os meses que seremos obrigados a ficar separados. Eu na capital e ele no interior. Com sorte, vamos nos distrair bastante com as obrigações, focando na saudade apenas como motivação para chegarmos até o outro mais uma vez. 

Eu sabia agora que, desde o início da minha estadia na cidade, tudo aconteceu porque assim deveria. Passei a acreditar em destino quando não havia nenhuma outra explicação plausível para dizer os motivos de dois garotos de duas épocas diferentes se apaixonarem tanto assim. Mesmo em poucas semanas, minha conexão com Baekhyun era incontestável e eu sabia que em nenhum outro lugar eu conseguiria amar desse jeito sem ter medo algum. E, não, não era errado por ser diferente. 

Tudo porque ele me provou que estar aqui é a melhor coisa que poderia nos acontecer e o nosso amor foi o suficiente para libertá-lo de volta ao mundo real.

_ Estar nessa cidade _ com ele é o meu verdadeiro lugar e todos os dias eu agradeceria ao destino por permití-lo  _ continuar aqui _ para que eu pudesse amá-lo todos os dias. E de novo, e de novo.

_ Como se estivesse aqui pela primeira vez.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada por ter lido Quando Ele Esteve Aqui! 
> 
> Espero que tenham se apaixonado por esses dois tanto quanto eu e que tenham gostado da experiência :)
> 
> Alteração: 12/01/2021!!
> 
> Eu acabei recebendo mensagens de alguns leitores dizendo que não entenderam completamente o final. Caso seja um deles, não tem problema!! A ideia era ficar com esse ar de mistério mesmo, mas eu vou deixar aqui o trecho do comentário em que eu explico o desfecho da história e eu espero que os ajude a compreender melhor!! :) 
> 
> "Os pontos mais importantes a se considerar nessa fic são: a tag de soulmates, a tag de magia e a conversa que o Chanyeol tem com a avó nesse último capitulo. Enquanto eles conversam, compartilham o quanto que aquela casa e aquela família atrai os dois. É como se algo muito forte ligasse os Park e os Byun e ninguém é capaz de compreender muito bem. De início, achou-se que a ligação vinha do amor forte entre Junmyeon e a vó do Chanyeol, mas depois é dito que eles nunca foram o amor da vida do outro e, por isso, não continuaram juntos. 
> 
> Mas a família Byun ficou presa na casa. Parados no tempo e congelados numa maldição que, até então, ninguém de Boseong tinha noção da existência. Até Chanyeol chegar na cidade e sentir as mesmas coisas que sua avó sentiu na juventude. Com uma diferença clara: ele e Baekhyun são almas gêmeas. Apenas o amor dos dois foi capaz de romper as barreiras da maldição e libertar os Byun para cumprirem com o que estavam destinados (Junmyeon em assumir o lugar de seu pai e Baekhyun em se tornar um grande médico). 
> 
> Dessa forma, foi como se a família sempre tivesse existido nos anos 80! O chanyeol era o único afetado pela maldição porque ele estava destinado à isso, mas o resto da cidade não. Depois que tudo passou, a presença da família Byun voltou a ser normal entre eles :)"
> 
> Ficou mais fácil? Vocês ainda podem comentar e tirar as duvidas sem medo, ok? Estou aqui para ouvir e ajudar ♡
> 
> Mais uma vez quero agradecer ao Ghibli Exo pela oportunidade incrível de escrever esta história. Ela significa MUITO para mim e foi incrível poder compartilhar o amor do Baekhyun e do Chanyeol para vocês. 
> 
> Para quem quiser, pode me encontrar no twitter com o @sorvetae e até as próximas fanfics!! 
> 
> Com amor,  
> Sandman :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: É uma referência à primeira frase dita pela protagonista no filme original!


End file.
